


Очень страшные дела

by Givsen



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, M/M, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: Когда Эдди поступает в колледж, он уверен — его жизнь круто поменяется. Однако он даже близко не представляет, насколько. И какие именно проблемы это принесёт с собой.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Mike Wheeler, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Эдди знает, что после сдачи выпускных экзаменов непременно отправится в колледж. Он готовится к этому заранее, рассылает заявления везде, насколько хватает денег, отчаянно желая, чтобы его приняли в самый далёкий, самый недоступный для постоянных поездок из Дерри. Поэтому когда сразу несколько из них присылают ему ответные письма с приглашением приступить к занятиям сразу по окончании школы, за спиной натурально вырастают крылья. Эдди уверен: колледж — сбывшаяся мечта. Мечта о друзьях, общении, тусовках — всём том, чего его лишили мать и болезни, ведь суммарное количество посещений школы едва переваливает за два года. Остальное время он проводил либо на домашнем обучении, либо в больницах.

К счастью, свихнуться от недостатка общения ему не позволил Стэн — одноклассник, который сперва прилежно таскал ему домашку и помогал с новыми темами, а потом мало-помалу стал ближе, роднее. Стал другом — первым и единственным, которого мама не посмела выдавить из окружения. Может, понимала, что ненаглядный сыночка загнётся без хотя бы минимального контакта с внешним миром, а может, таким образом держала его на коротком поводке — теперь не угадаешь. Да и пофиг уже, в принципе, потому что когда Дерри с его узкими дождливыми улицами, крохотными магазинчиками и запахом сточных вод и мокрой земли остаётся позади, Эдди впервые за долгое время чувствует себя превосходно. Он выдыхает, провожая взглядом табличку «Дерри прощается с вами!», откидывается на спинку сидения и улыбается — широко и искренне.

Свобода! Он наконец-то вырвался из этого болота!

Портленд пахнет сыростью и ветром. Эдди вылезает из машины и моментально промерзает до костей, хотя на макушку давит солнцепёком. Он грешит на то, что вспотел в поездке — мама наотрез отказалась включать кондиционер и запретила открывать окна, потому что «не дай бог продует, медвежонок!» — и на шорты, которые пропитываются потом и прилипают к коже. Поэтому первые несколько минут свободы Эдди, зажав зубами «блять!» и «да ну ёбаный ты!», отдирает ткань от своей же задницы. Не самое страшное, что может случиться, но и приятного тоже мало.

В общежитие получается заселиться почти без жертв. Мама затаскивает в комнату безразмерные баулы с одеждой и лекарствами сама, обнюхивает буквально каждый угол, даже под матрасы залезает, чтобы проверить — нет ли там грибка или плесени. Она сокрушается битый час, снова пытается уговорить Эдди вернуться с ней и поступить куда-нибудь поближе, чтобы они могли видеться хотя бы по выходным. При мыслях о Дерри у Эдди едва не случается приступ астмы. Он усилием воли подавляет желание схватиться за ингалятор и мягко, но настойчиво отвергает все мамины альтернативы.

Нет, он не вернётся.

Нет, рядом с Дерри слишком маленькие города, в которых нет интересных колледжей.

Нет, он не хочет поискать ещё.

Нет, он точно всё хорошо обдумал и не собирается думать снова.

Нет, нет, нет, мама, спасибо, но это окончательное решение.

И в конце концов мама сдаётся. Она до вечера торчит в комнате, поливая слезами грудь и расходуя салфетки с такой скоростью, что уже через пару часов мусорная корзина оказывается забитой под завязку. Однако когда время начинает поджимать, ей ничего не остаётся, кроме как уехать. Эдди ещё долго торчит у окна, глядя на удаляющиеся габариты её машины, затем поворачивается и чувствует, как у него начинают дрожать колени.

Теперь точно всё. Обратного пути нет.

Стэн приезжает на следующий день — они заранее договорились, что поступят в один колледж и решили во что бы то ни стало добиться заселения в одну комнату. Пришлось, конечно, привлечь к этому делу мистера Уриса, который, как выяснилось, то ли дружил, то ли посещал одну школу для мальчиков с директором колледжа. Однако стоило Стэну упомянуть о желании продолжить обучение в приглянувшемся отцу месте, тот не стал думать дважды — устроил всё в лучшем виде.

— Странно, что тут нормально пахнет, — первое, что говорит Стэн, пытаясь протиснуться в дверной проём с чемоданом. — Я был уверен, что миссис Кей первым делом вымоет тут всё с хлоркой и замотает тебя в капельницы.

Колёсики цепляются за неожиданно высокий порог, тяжесть давит баул обратно в коридор, болтая щуплого Стэна как былинку, — выглядит так комично, что ехидная шутка в адрес мамы проскальзывает мимо, никак не задев настроение.

— Ха-ха, очень смешно, — беззлобно отзывается Эдди, но внутренне всё равно содрогается. С мамы бы сталось. И, наверное, устройся он куда-нибудь поближе, она непременно учудила бы что-то подобное. Но вчера она большую часть сил и времени потратила на то, чтобы вразумить сына. Сын, к своему счастью, вразумляться отказался.

Очередной глухой удар колёсиков вырывает Эдди из нарисовавшихся перед внутренним взором невесёлых картинок.

— Господи, ты так и будешь смотреть? — сдаётся Стэн и, нахмурившись, поворачивается.

Эдди хрюкает от смеха.

— Ты сейчас ко мне обращаешься или, — он посылает наигранно благоговейный взгляд в потолок и складывает ладони в молитвенном жесте, — к нему?

Шутки на тему религиозности семьи Урис стали такими же обыденными и проходными, как и шутки о Соне Каспбрак и её заботе. Никто уже давным-давно не обижался.

— Ха-ха, очень смешно, — передразнивает его Стэн, поворачивается, чтобы снова дёрнуть чемодан, но не успевает — могучий пинок буквально перекидывает тот через порог. Стэн от неожиданности вскрикивает так, что Эдди подпрыгивает.

— Всегда пожалуйста! — насмешливо раздаётся из коридора, после чего в комнату на миг протискивается голова.

— Сп-пасибо, — выдавливает Стэн, покраснев до кончиков ушей.

Эдди загораживают обзор вешалка и застывший столбом Стэн, поэтому единственное, что он успевает разглядеть, — живописно взъерошенные вьющиеся волосы. Затем голова исчезает так же стремительно, как появилась.

— Добро пожаловать! Готов спорить, вам тут не понравится! — эхом прокатывается снаружи, после чего слышится сразу несколько разноголосых смешков.

Эдди вдруг чувствует, что тоже начинает краснеть. Ему не нравится ни вызывающая фраза, явно рассчитанная на внимание аудитории, ни снисходительный тон. Однако вскочить и ответить колкостью он не успевает, потому что стянувший горло спазм быстро корректирует приоритеты. Эдди судорожно нащупывает в кармане ингалятор, делает глубокий вдох и, зажмурившись, медленно выдыхает.

— Забей, — говорит, наконец, Стэн. Он прикрывает дверь, дотаскивает чемодан до своей кровати и усаживается прямо на голый матрас.

Эдди чувствует, как по спине при виде этого начинают бегать мурашки. Кто знает, сколько немытых тел валялось тут без одежды, пропитывая потом всё вокруг. А Стэн, между прочим, в шортах!

— Да я вроде и не… парился, — выдавливает он, пытаясь не думать о том, как по бёдрам Стэна ползут микробы.

Однако Стэн его внезапную хмурость понимает как-то по-своему, потому что вздыхает, поднимается и в несколько шагов оказывается рядом. Плюхнувшись теми же шортами, теми же бёдрами, микробами, которые он хватанул с матраса, прямо на любовно выстиранный и выглаженный плед, он пихает напрягшегося Эдди плечом.

— Догадываюсь, чего ты так побелел, — говорит он, пока Эдди пытается затолкать поглубже полный негодования вопль. — Бауэрс и его тупое стадо остались в прошлом. Они остались в Дерри. И я не думаю, что этот парень имел в виду что-то плохое. У столичных детишек своё чувство юмора — так папа говорит. Мы привыкнем, вот увидишь. Ну, со временем.

Стэн ободряюще улыбается, опять пихает Эдди и встаёт, чтобы взяться, наконец, за разбор своих вещей. А Эдди, молча посверлив взглядом оставшуюся на кровати вмятину от его задницы, с тяжким вздохом стягивает плед. Кажется, пришла пора узнать, где тут прачечная.

***

Учёба оказывается на удивление интересным делом. Эдди с головой погружается в процесс, испытывая звериный голод от ощущения, что он наконец-то всё делает сам: сам ходит в библиотеку, собирает материалы, общается с одногруппниками, преподавателями, следит за чистотой, закупается в магазинах. У него будто второе дыхание открывается — то, которое не спёрто вечными астматическими приступами. И даже постоянные битвы со Стэном на тряпках за возможность проводить уборку в комнате хотя бы пару раз в неделю не умаляют восторга. У него наконец-то есть жизнь — не хрупкая ниточка, готовая вот-вот порваться, а настоящая, как в кино про подростков. Остаётся только расширить круг общения — и можно ставить галочку напротив ещё одного пункта программы «Эдди Каспбрак и его грандиозное будущее».

Однако с друзьями в колледже оказывается почти так же туго, как в Дерри. Эдди вообще не умеет налаживать контакты, не умеет располагать к себе, а взращенные мамой жирные тараканы отпугивают даже тех, кто сам хочет пойти на сближение. Поэтому спустя полгода с начала занятий Эдди ловит себя на мысли, что впустую тратит время. Тратит юность, которую ему потом никто не вернёт. И нужно срочно что-то с этим делать.

Зарывшись пальцами в волосы, Эдди выдыхает и в четвёртый или пятый раз принимается читать страницу учебника. Он сидит на втором этаже библиотеки, пытается готовиться к грядущей лабораторной, но информация никак не усваивается — проскальзывает сквозь напряжённый мозг флёром из букв и формул. Остро пахнет пылью и ветошью, подгнивающее под лаком дерево постоянно отвлекает — взгляд сползает со строчек, цепляется за тёмные пятна, исследует их. Эдди кажется, что он видит червей под потрескавшейся поверхностью — копошащихся, мерзких, толстых. И мысли снова сбиваются с правильного течения.

Эдди откидывается на спинку стула, зажмуривается. Глаза жжёт от усталости, горло продирает сухим дыханием так, что приходится на всякий случай вытащить из кармана ингалятор. Эдди злится, царапает ногтями гладкий пластиковый бок, чувствуя, как подкрадывается очередной приступ; тишина обступает его со всех сторон. Однако когда он почти психует, захлопывает учебник и сваливает куда угодно — лишь бы подальше, где-то неподалёку вдруг раздаётся сдавленный смех.

Эдди застывает, навострив уши. Он нервно обводит взглядом стеллажи, ожидая увидеть… да кого угодно! Того, кто наверняка наблюдает за ним и обсмеивает. Но ни между стеллажами, ни где-то ещё поблизости никого не оказывается. Раннее время не располагает к большому количеству посетителей, поэтому Эдди и любит приходить сюда сразу после занятий. Эдди хмурится, стискивает ингалятор во вспотевшей ладони. Он успокаивает себя мыслями, что его тут никто не знает и вряд ли кому понадобится травить его просто так. Но пробирающие дрожью воспоминания заставляют волноваться — Бауэрс и его тупые дружки умудрялись портить ему кровь даже при условии, что он приходил в школу дай бог раз в месяц. Так почему бы и в колледже не появиться своей тусовке бауэрсов, которые ненавидят всё сущее и Эдди — сильнее всего?

Смех повторяется спустя несколько секунд напряжённого ожидания, Эдди резко поворачивается к перилам. Это снизу, понимает он, кто-то просто сидит на первом этаже, наверняка в компании друзей и занимается примерно тем же, чем и он. Только у них этот процесс протекает гораздо проще и интереснее.

Зависть вскипает внутри на пару с любопытством, Эдди весь подаётся вперёд, вытягивает шею, но стоит ему выхватить краем глаза ярко-рыжую макушку, рядом вдруг вкрадчиво раздаётся:

— Что, подглядываешь?

Крик ужаса подпрыгивает к горлу. Эдди вздрагивает всем телом, едва не падает со стула, после чего разворачивается и, уставившись на внезапного нарушителя спокойствия круглыми глазами, несколько секунд бестолково моргает. Марево хлынувшей в вены паники рассеивается кусками, взгляд постепенно проясняется, так что спустя пару мгновений он наконец-то различает дурацкий рисунок на рубашке — что-то похожее на гибрид пальмы и марихуаны, а спустя ещё пару — наконец-то видит перед собой парня. Долговязого, тощего как жердь, с копной взлохмаченных вьющихся волос и очками, делающими его глаза огромными, как в японских мультиках.

— Я… я не подглядывал! — сипло выдавливает Эдди, борясь с застрявшим в горле воздухом. К счастью, это пока не приступ, можно убрать ингалятор и сделать вид, что всё в порядке.

Губы парня вдруг растягиваются в улыбке, перед глазами Эдди снопом рассыпаются цветные искры.

Нет! Не в порядке!

Он дёрганым движением встряхивает ингалятор, вдыхает — отчаянно и сильно. Лёгкие расправляются, стянувший грудь обруч тут же пропадает.

— Да не очкуй ты так, человек-паника, — подмигивает парень, — я же без претензий. Нравится смотреть — свисти, я тебе такое зрелище устрою — месяц свою дышалку изо рта выпускать не будешь.

Лицо Эдди стремительно наливается краснотой. Похабный подтекст он улавливает, как улавливает и то, что стоящий перед ним парень — настоящий придурок.

— Обойдусь. Всего хорошего.

Тот, впрочем, ничуть не обижается. Он пожимает плечами, фыркает, снова улыбнувшись так, что у Эдди мягко ёкает что-то внутри, и удаляется в сторону винтовой лестницы, зажав подмышкой какую-то книгу.

— Смотри сам. Но если надумаешь, ты знаешь, где меня найти.

Эдди поджимает губы. Вообще-то понятия не имеет. Вряд ли библиотека является таким уж частым местом обитания ему подобных личностей, и слава богу. Он, конечно, хочет завести друзей, хочет больше всего на свете, но, увольте, только не таких.

Сглотнув, Эдди опять придвигается к перилам. Он воровато оглядывает лестницу, подспудно ожидая, что парень наверняка не упустит возможности смутить его ещё раз. Но того в поле зрения уже не оказывается. Эдди мысленно крестится, возносит хвалу всем, кого успевает вспомнить, и наконец-то переводит взгляд на стол прямо под перилами. За ним обнаруживаются девушка со стриженными под мальчика огненно-рыжими волосами и два парня, карикатурно не похожих друг на друга: один худой с длинными руками и тонкой шеей, похожий чем-то по телосложению на похабного очкарика, случившегося с Эдди парой минут ранее, а второй — большой и пухлый, как зефирный человек. На столешнице перед ними россыпь листов, исписанных настолько густо, что некоторые с высоты второго этажа кажутся сплошь чёрными и синими, а ещё — учебники. Штук шесть или восемь — постоянное мельтешение рук, передающих тетради и записи, мешает посчитать точно.

Ничего особенного, думает Эдди, ощутив новый прилив зависти. Обычная рутина студентов. Рутина друзей, которые привыкли помогать друг другу готовиться, разбавляя скучную зубрёжку смехом и междусобойными шутками.

На Эдди накатывает тоска. Он облокачивается на перила, подпирает голову ладонью, не отводя глаз от прикрывающей рот девушки. Та опять сдавленно смеётся, шлёпает по плечу худого парня, заставив того коротко улыбнуться в ответ, в то время как пухлый старательно отводит взгляд. На губах мгновенно вскипает ехидное «боже, какие страсти», Эдди давит гадкую язвительность усилием воли. Он не считает себя плохим человеком, но видеть чужие взаимоотношения невыносимо. Он дружит со Стэном, любит его всем сердцем, но не будет же тот в самом деле нянчиться с Эдди до гробовой доски. Тем более что загоны Эдди и от него тоже отпугивают потенциальных друзей. Никому не улыбается общаться с человеком, который знает о болячках больше, чем некоторые — о собственной жизни. Поэтому пришла пора признаться хотя бы себе: Эдди Каспбрак, ты законченный…

— …неудачник, — буркает под нос Эдди и вдруг цепенеет от страха, когда рядом раздаётся чужой голос.

— Что, подглядываешь?

Эдди продирает дрожью и раздражением. Справившись с первым испугом, он закатывает глаза, мысленно считает до пяти, чтобы не разораться, после чего отталкивается от перил, поворачивается, говоря на ходу:

— Я же сказал, что не подглядываю! Чего прицепился?! — и тут же цепенеет повторно. Потому что на него в упор смотрит всё тот же парень — длинный, худосочный, с впалыми щеками и цепким внимательным взглядом. Только с аккуратно уложенной волнистой шевелюрой, одетый совершенно по-другому — в обычную голубую рубашку, брюки и вязаную жилетку с геометрическим рисунком и совсем без, мать их, очков!

Эдди в шоке распахивает рот.

Ну нельзя же так кардинально преобразиться за — сколько? — минут пять? Десять? Да тут на одну голову полчаса нужно угрохать, потому что в волосах очкарика явно выросло не одно поколение ворон.

— Да я к тебе и не цеплялся, — дёргает плечом парень, поудобнее перехватив книгу, и вдруг улыбается — так же завораживающе. Глаза Эдди в секунду высыхают. — Всё в порядке? Ты так побелел. Будто призрака увидел.

— Господи, — хрипит Эдди и опять тянется к ингалятору. Вот и переутомление подъехало, добро пожаловать, уже чудится всякое. Остаётся только понять, который из этих парней его глюки — этот или предыдущий.

Короткий пшик заставляет брови парня сойтись на переносице. Он некоторое время разглядывает обильно потеющего Эдди, будто прикидывает, чем бы его ещё ошарашить, но вместо этого разворачивается, пихает книгу подмышку и, махнув рукой, уходит к лестнице.

— Выдыхай уже, человек-паника, я вообще мимо шёл, — бросает он, прежде чем легко сбежать по ступенькам, и Эдди приходится опять сунуть в рот ингалятор.

Сердце колотится как сумасшедшее, пока он заталкивает конспекты и канцелярские принадлежности в сумку, из трясущихся рук попеременно валятся то ручки, то линейки. Эдди не верит в дежавю, не верит в призраков, даже в матрицу, чёрт подери, не верит! Но такие жестокие игры сознания случаются с ним слишком редко, чтобы не придавать им значения. Поэтому без Стэна тут не разобраться. Без Стэна и без пары банок пива, пусть его долбаная аллергия и устроит ему после этого фейерверк с отёками.

Кубарем скатившись с лестницы, Эдди едва не падает, налетев на попавшийся по пути стул. Он чертыхается, сердито задвигает стул обратно — противный скрип ножек по полированному полу эхом виснет в воздухе. Но когда он уже хватается за длинную прохладную ручку двери, его догоняет оклик:

— Эй, человек-паника! Ты карандаш уронил!

Эдди боится, что шея сейчас сломается — настолько громко она скрипит, когда он медленно поворачивает голову. За столом под балконом второго этажа всё также сидят два парня и девушка — они молча разглядывают Эдди с разной степенью любопытства, девушка едва заметно дёргает уголками губ. Рядом с ними оказываются ещё два парня: один в аляповатой рубашке с глупым наркоманским принтом, лохматый, с увеличенными линзами глазищами вполлица, а второй — правильный и аккуратный, будто сошедший со страниц студенческого еженедельника. И у них одно на двоих лицо, один на двоих внимательный взгляд и улыбка, от которой колени Эдди едва не подламываются.

«Близнецы!» — проносится в голове.

Горло перехватывает новым спазмом. Эдди натужно выдыхает, распрямляется, надеясь, что на таком расстоянии не будет видно, как сильно он взмок, после чего растягивает губы и взмахивает одеревеневшей рукой.

— Оставь себе. Он мне… — «не нужен» проваливается обратно в рот, потому что приступ астмы накатывает с новой силой.

Эдди сипло втягивает носом воздух, наваливается на дверь всем весом и, едва дыша, наконец-то выпадает из библиотеки. Яркое солнце обжигает глаза, свежий ветерок мажет по щекам морозом, пробирается под лёгкую куртку, заставляя ёжиться.

Эдди не отходит далеко — достаёт ингалятор прямо на крыльце и использует его сразу несколько раз, чтобы разбить сдавивший глотку ком, но паническая мысль, что он не спятил, это не игры затуманенного разума, немного сглаживают дёргающую его истерику. Это всего лишь близнецы. Два одинаковых по внешности и поведению придурка, которые наверняка сговорились, чтобы пошутить над ним. И первое, о чём думает Эдди, когда способность дышать к нему наконец-то возвращается, — будет хорошо, если их пути больше никогда не пересекутся. Потому что он терпеть не может таких людей.


	2. Chapter 2

То, что у судьбы скотское чувство юмора, Эдди знал всегда, но в этот раз её игры заходят слишком далеко. Так далеко, что временами ему начинает казаться, что следующие друг за другом стечения обстоятельств и совпадения — чей-то злодейский план. Потому что с момента встречи со странными близнецами Эдди начинает сталкиваться с ними буквально везде: в коридорах колледжа, в облюбованной кофейне неподалёку от библиотеки, в общежитии, просто на улице, в конце концов. Эдди кажется, будто у него жучок в сумке или что-то в этом роде, иначе как ещё объяснить, что куда бы он ни пошёл, там обязательно оказывается кто-то из них. Либо оба сразу.

— У меня так паранойя скоро разовьётся, — жалуется он Стэну, когда они забираются вечером на его кровать, чтобы посмотреть нетфликс и закусить чипсами (маму бы удар хватил от количества потребляемого Эдди холестерина).

— А она ещё не? — насмешливо уточняет тот и, получив шлепок по спине, заливается тихим смехом.

— Блин, я тебе о серьёзных вещах, а ты! — надувается Эдди, глядя на цветастую заставку какого-то сериала. Он хоть убей не помнит, что именно выбрал Стэн. — И не кроши, как в прошлый раз, я заколебался всё перетряхивать.

Стэн закатывает глаза.

— Принцесса на горошине, — фыркает он, но ладонь под подбородок всё-таки подставляет. Эдди хочется умилённо улыбнуться. — А насчёт твоих сталкеров — ты не пробовал с ними, ну, поговорить?

Флёр нежности разом слетает, сменившись неподдельным ужасом.

— Ты прикалываешься?! — ахает Эдди. Он прижимает руку к основанию шеи, ощутив прилив тошноты. — Я же рассказывал, что они сделали в библиотеке!

— Пошутили — ну и что теперь? До конца обучения будешь от них по углам прятаться? — Стэн одаривает его серьёзным взглядом, стряхивает крошки с рук обратно в миску с чипсами.

Эдди давится возмущением напополам с ругательствами. Салфетки же, ну! Салфетки тут на что?!

— Я и не прячусь, — невнятно буркает он.

— Ну да, ну да, — Стэн опять закатывает глаза, — а в комнату ты сегодня на цыпочках крался, потому что вспомнил, что пол — это лава.

Эдди вспыхивает. Он что, виноват, что эти ненормальные вечно ошиваются где-то поблизости, и если в любых других местах он держится настороже, коридоры общежития ещё ни разу его не подводили. Он трижды проявлял беспечность, трижды удостаивался кривых усмешек и ехидного «Какие люди, ну привет, человек-паника». Больше он так ошибаться не намерен. И если для этого придётся ползать по стенам и потолку, он лично перекусает всех пауков в кампусе, чтобы обзавестись такой возможностью.

— Эдди, — Стэн вздыхает и, пересев ближе, заглядывает Эдди в лицо, — я уже говорил, но повторюсь ещё раз — Генри Бауэрс остался в прошлом.

Эдди устало прикрывает глаза.

— Стэн… — начинает он, намереваясь сказать, что дело вообще не в этом, но не успевает — Стэн сжимает его плечо ладонью и ободряюще улыбается.

— Я понятия не имею, кто эти парни, но, сам подумай, если бы они были хоть отчасти похожи на Бауэрса, ты бы в первый же день обзавёлся синяками или ещё чем похуже.

Свет от монитора отражается в его глазах, мягко ложится на лицо, высвечивая кончики ресниц и вьющихся волос. Эдди ловит себя на мысли, что он со своим убеждающим тихим тоном и понимающей улыбкой выглядит сейчас как святой. Да и в словах его определённо есть резон — Эдди понимает это и без подсказок, но…

Но он слишком Эдди Каспбрак, сын своей нервной мамаши — яблочко, которое, кажется, сгнило ещё до падения на землю.

— Поговори с ними, — повторяет Стэн, так и не дождавшись реакции, — выясни, зачем они ходят за тобой по пятам, ну и объясни, что тебе такое внимание неприятно. — Он вдруг прищуривается. — Неприятно же?

Щёки Эдди в секунду наливаются краснотой. Зарычав, он пихает Стэна так, что тот почти падает с кровати, и демонстративно утыкается в монитор, отмахнувшись от всех мыслей. Однако самая навязчивая из них, что Стэн прав и ему действительно нужно расставить точки над вопросительными знаками, преследует его, пока они не расходятся спать.

Ковать железо Эдди решает сразу — на следующий же день. Он воинственно накручивает себя на протяжении занятий, воинственно строит планы, воинственно топает по коридорам при переходах из аудитории в аудиторию. Но стоит преподавателю на последней паре сказать, что их группа может быть свободна, напускная бравада исчезает с таким пронзительным хлопком, что Эдди вздрагивает. Он лихорадочно смотрит на часы, шарит глазами по расписанию в поисках ещё хоть чего-нибудь, что можно будет использовать как предлог. Но предательская бумажка остаётся пустой, как бы отчаянно Эдди в неё ни вглядывался. Оттягивать дальше некуда, пора действовать.

Вот дерьмо.

Эдди выходит в кишащий студентами коридор на волнистых ногах. Колени ходят ходуном, нескончаемые потоки носят его от стены к стене; чужие плечи, ступни, руки задевают его, пихают, трогают. Но Эдди не обращает на это внимания. Прижав сумку к груди, он воровато оглядывается, шарахается от каждого мало-мальски похожего на близнецов парня. Поэтому когда он наконец-то видит их, стоящих у лаборантской и о чём-то беседующих, вместе с решимостью из Эдди пропадает и мужество. Он секунду-вторую разглядывает их, чувствуя, как время и творящаяся вокруг движуха растягиваются в слоу-мо, затем вслепую нашаривает на стене ручку и, прыгнув на неё всем весом, спиной всасывается за порог.

Осторожно прикрыв дверь, Эдди медленно выдыхает и прислоняется к гладкой поверхности взмокшим лбом. Сердце колотится где-то у горла, лёгкие клочками выталкивают резко остывший воздух — удивительно, что его не скрутило приступом астмы прямо там, в коридоре.

— Су-ука… — обессиленно стонет Эдди и зажмуривается.

Он сам не понимает, почему так отчаянно паникует, не убьют же они его, в самом деле. Эдди до смерти не хочется признавать, но Стэн не так уж неправ — он действительно боится, что эти парни окажутся такими же, как Бауэрс. Ведь, если подумать, страшное же дело — сразу два Генри Бауэрса. У Эдди точно не хватит ни храбрости, чтобы противостоять им, ни здоровья — чтобы спасаться. Видимо, ему и впрямь придётся искать радиоактивных пауков, иначе его жизнь рано или поздно превратится в сущий кошмар.

— Эй, — раздаётся вдруг за спиной, — ты что, заблудился?

Эдди холодеет. Разом вынырнув из невесёлых мыслей, он резко разворачивается, вжимается спиной в дверь и, столкнувшись взглядом с глазами стоящей у раковины девушки, чувствует, как к горлу подпрыгивает истеричный смешок. Острый запах моющих средств и мыла, бежевая плитка на стенах и полу, две широкие раковины, сушилка для рук между ними и штук пять одинаковых белых кабинок.

Женский туалет.

Из всех сраных мест, чтобы переждать пиздец, он выбрал самое сраное. И самое неловкое. Потрясающе. Даже интересно, что случится дальше.

— О, ты же тот парень, — говорит вдруг девушка, и её неправдоподобно алые губы вдруг растягиваются в улыбке. Эдди чуть прищуривается и едва не ахает, разглядев кровь. — Человек-паника. С ума сойти. Привет.

Эдди стискивает зубы почти до хруста. Ну вот и оно.

— Привет, — выдавливает он.

Ему кажется, что его бросают в жерло вулкана, ну или пихают головой в унитаз — ощущения примерно одинаковые. Потому что на него в упор смотрит та самая рыжая девушка из библиотеки и её нос, рот и подбородок густо перепачканы в крови.

Усилием воли загнав липкий страх поглубже, Эдди шагает ближе.

— Ты… эм, ты в порядке?

Девушка удивлённо моргает, будто не понимает, о чём речь. Она бросает мимолётный взгляд в зеркало и моргает снова, а затем словно в себя приходит — наклоняется и выкручивает кран так, что вода брызгами оседает на краях раковины.

— Кто тебя так?

Девушка, громко фыркнув, распрямляется. Она смотрит на Эдди в отражении зеркала всё с той же удивительно мягкой солнечной улыбкой; в свете гудящей от напряжения дневной лампы становится видно, что глаза у неё зелёные, а нос и щёки усыпаны веснушками. И если не считать вновь хлынувшей по губам и подбородку крови, её внешность кажется Эдди граничащей с чем-то запретным. В Дерри таких ярких людей превращали в объекты травли и насмешек. Девушке с подобной, бросающейся в глаза красотой в их школе наверняка пришлось бы туго.

— Гормоны, — просто говорит она, небрежным движением вытирает рот и запрокидывает голову, громко шмыгнув носом.

Эдди мгновенно вскидывается, перед глазами длинной бегущей строкой проносятся всевозможные последствия такой халатности.

— Стой! Не делай так! — выпаливает он.

Быстро прикинув, куда можно усадить несчастную, чтобы та не лишилась чувств от потери крови, он бьёт ладонью по дверце первой же кабинки, брезгливо тянется к крышке унитаза ногой, чтобы захлопнуть её, и параллельно хватает явно изумившуюся девушку за запястье.

— Присядь и наклонись немного, а я пока смочу платок и сделаю тампоны из ваты, — попутно командует он, втягивая её в кабинку. — Только, умоляю, не запрокидывай голову, ты можешь подавиться или захлебнуться, и если ты не задохнёшься, тебя точно стошнит, кровотечение может усилиться, и я вообще не представляю, что тогда начнётся, наверное, придётся вызывать скорую, поэтому просто делай как я говорю, договорились?

В глазах девушки шок мешается с интересом, с губ не сходит растерянная улыбка, пока Эдди, не прекращая сыпать страшными подробностями, делает ей прохладный компресс. Он не может остановиться, трещит как ленточный пулемёт, холодея от мысли, что она наверняка уже считает его чудиком и если он сейчас же не заткнётся, их знакомство так и не состоится — она просто сбежит. Он напуган, рассержен и… снова напуган, вид крови вызывает у него подсознательное желание набрать 911 и отдаться в руки первой же бригады, которая приедет на его панические вопли. Однако девушка почему-то не протестует. Она не выглядит раздражённой или скучающей, напротив — в её глазах столько интереса, словно Эдди тайны вселенной ей открывает — не меньше. А когда он, закончив с тампонами, замолкает, чтобы перевести дух, она вдруг протягивает руку и улыбчиво произносит:

— Беверли Марш.

Сердце проваливается глубоко в пятки.

— Эдди, — Эдди вытирает взмокшие ладони о джинсы и осторожно сжимает её пальцы, — Эдди Каспбрак.

Улыбка Беверли становится шире, ярче.

— Приятно познакомиться, Эдди Каспбрак, — говорит она. Её голос звучит гнусаво из-за торчащих в ноздрях тампонов, но Эдди это кажется милым. — И спасибо, хоть ты и ворвался в женский туалет, напугав меня до усрачки.

Эдди захлёбывается нервным смешком.

— Знала бы ты, как я испугался, когда понял, куда попал…

Беверли мягко смеётся, прикрыв рот ладонью; Эдди снова бьёт под рёбра воспоминанием о библиотеке. Пальцы на ногах поджимаются от волнения, он чувствует себя так, будто его заочно одобрили, пустили дальше формального «как-нибудь», потому что Беверли не выглядит отстранённой, хотя они познакомились буквально только что. В кабинке женского, мать его, туалета.

— Боюсь представить, что могло попасться тебе на пути, если ты ломанулся в первую же дверь, не глянув на табличку, — со смешком говорит Беверли. Её глаза лукаво сужаются, сияя так, будто в каждом из них спрятано по солнцу.

— Скорее, кто… — не подумав ляпает Эдди и тут же прикусывает язык.

Чёрт, Беверли же вроде общается с близнецами, так что конкретизировать точно не стоит, вдруг её это оскорбит. В смысле, он, конечно, не собирается крыть их матом и желать смерти, но паранойя уже в Эдди, а Эдди — в паранойе. Искать пути отступления поздно.

Однако Беверли не развивает тему. Неопределённо хмыкнув, она поднимается на ноги, обходит Эдди, чтобы снова глянуть на себя в зеркало, и удовлетворённо вздыхает. Торчащая из её ноздрей вата лишь едва покрыта кровью, поэтому когда она со всей осторожностью вынимает её, нового кровотечения не случается. Они победили.

Швырнув тампоны в мусорное ведро, Беверли поворачивается.

— Не знаю в курсе ли ты, но у нас вроде как своя музыкальная группа. Мы иногда играем на всяких фестивалях, так что ты мог слышать.

Эдди, подумав, качает головой. Из всех фестивалей за последние полгода он был только на одном — в честь поступления, остальные так или иначе попадали на завалы в учёбе, так что их приходилось пропускать. Социальная жизнь Эдди Каспбрака в глубокой заднице.

— Не уверен, — дёрнув уголками губ, нехотя бормочет Эдди. — Прости.

— Брось. — Беверли беззаботно взмахивает рукой. — В любом случае, если вдруг захочешь послушать, как мы репетируем, приходи.

Эдди чувствует, как за спиной расправляются крылья. Чёрт подери, его приглашают! В самом деле приглашают потусоваться в компании!

— Я… — Эдди запинается, прокашливается и с натугой выдавливает: — Я с удовольствием. А куда?

Беверли заливается смехом. Вытащив из стоящего на раковине рюкзака ручку, она зажимает колпачок зубами и кивает:

— Давай сюда руку.

Эдди неуверенно протягивает ей ладонь. Ему щекотно, когда шарик катается по коже, оставляя за собой синий след из чернил. И хоть Эдди не нравится это ощущение, тянет запротестовать, дать Беверли одну из многочисленных тетрадей и попросить оставить адрес на более подходящей поверхности, с губ не срывается ни звука. Простой дурацкий ритуал вдруг кажется ему почти священным.

— Вот, — закончив, Беверли отстраняется, — здесь находится дом Билла. Билла Денбро, если тебе это о чём-то скажет. Он типа с предками живёт, их гараж в нашем распоряжении в любое время.

Имя не говорит Эдди ровным счётом ничего.

— И родители не против? — тупо уставившись на выведенные на ладони кривоватые буквы и цифры, спрашивает он.

Беверли пожимает плечами.

— Пока нет. Мы не так давно стали этим заниматься, к тому же гараж у них, можно сказать, под землёй, звукоизоляция отличная. Не думаю, что им вообще есть до этого дело.

Эдди неожиданно становится грустно. Он вспоминает маму и то, что та носилась с ним как с писаной торбой. Ей бы никогда в жизни не пришло в голову хоть бы в чём-то ослабить давящий контроль, а уж о том, чтобы отдать подросткам даже малую часть дома для самореализации, и речи быть не могло. Попытайся Эдди сделать что-то, граничащее с её пониманием безопасности, она примотала бы его бинтами к кровати.

— А когда вы планируете собраться в следующий раз? — глухо интересуется Эдди. Ему противно от того, как жалко, надтреснуто звучит его голос — воспоминания о Дерри и школьных годах всегда действуют на него как укол психолептиков.

Беверли едва заметно хмурится, но ей хватает такта не заострять на этом внимания.

— Мы тусим там каждый вечер, даже если не репетируем. И, кстати, — она вдруг протягивает ему ручку и свою ладонь, — дашь свой номер? Скину время, когда мы подтянемся к Биллу.

Эдди неуверенно кивает. Он берёт ручку, подхватывает руку Беверли — её тёплая кожа ярко контрастирует с его заледеневшими от волнения пальцами — и тщательно выводит цифры, стараясь не сильно давить. Беверли всё это время не сводит с него глаз — он чувствует её взгляд и едва справляется с нервной дрожью.

— А остальные, — спохватывается он, закончив, — они не будут против, если я вдруг появлюсь? Я же вроде как, ну… чужой.

Беверли тут же сжимает кулак, будто прячет от Эдди его же номер, и выдёргивает из его ладони ручку.

— Не волнуйся, они будут в восторге. Верь мне.

Она подмигивает, дарит Эдди очередную сногсшибательную улыбку, после чего подхватывает рюкзак и, махнув на прощание, исчезает за дверью. Эдди так и остаётся стоять в женском туалете, глупо моргая ей вслед.

***

Сообщение от Беверли прилетает на следующий день. Эдди сперва смотрит на неизвестный номер, недоумевает, кто это может быть, затем открывает конверт и чувствует, как дыхание перехватывает.

«Приходи сегодня к четырём, будет весело ;) Ну или когда ты там освободишься.

Бев».

И следом ещё одно:

«Кстати, если скинешь своё расписание, в следующий раз можем состыковаться».

Эдди не может поверить своим глазам.

Следующий раз. Она уже говорит про следующий раз, господи, это что, сон?

Он громко сглатывает, крепче стискивает телефон, боясь, что тот выскользнет из вспотевших ладоней. Мандраж наполняет его, будто вода бутылку — доверху, почти с горкой, и следом за ним вдруг приходит страх — а вдруг он зря нюни распустил? Вдруг это пранк и он сам охотно идёт в ловушку?

«Бред!» — коротко отвечает Стэн, когда Эдди пишет ему о своих подозрениях. И Эдди с ним, в принципе, согласен, но подспудные опасения никак не рассеиваются. Он слишком не верит в свою удачу, чтобы всё вдруг получилось с первого раза. Хотя попытаться всё же стоит.

До дома Билла приходится добираться на автобусе. Расстояние, конечно, не сильно большое и при менее неблагоприятных условиях можно было бы и прогуляться — сорок минут бодрого шага ещё никого не убивали. Но сегодня как назло пасмурно и морозно; с неба валит мелкая снежная крошка, ветер врезает её в лицо, будто осколки. Так что Эдди, едва шагнув за пределы колледжа, быстро делает выводы и отправляется на остановку.

Попав в необходимый район, Эдди на мгновение замирает. За полгода обитания в Портленде он наконец-то составил своё мнение об этом городе — он кажется ему влажным, разбухшим, серым, как поплывшая на холсте акварель. Однако стоит ему спрыгнуть со ступеньки автобуса, он будто попадает в другой мир, полный аккуратных домов пастельных расцветок, укрытых снегом ровных лужаек и кукольных заборчиков. Он будто попадает в Дерри — в то его отражение, где он не становится с годами помойкой.

К указанному адресу Эдди подходит спустя несколько минут отчаянных плутаний. Район явно строился под определённую прослойку населения, дома кажутся слепленными из одной формочки для песка — отличия настолько незаметны, что со временем появляется ощущение, будто всё это — дьявольский лабиринт. Но у дома Денбро, к счастью, оказывается существенное преимущество — хозяин позаботился о том, чтобы слегка расширить жилую территорию и вырыл под заранее предусмотренным гаражом ещё один гараж. Поэтому Эдди, заметив уходящий вниз спуск и сверившись с адресом на бумажке, с облегчением понимает — он на месте.

На стук никто не отзывается. Эдди тщетно прислушивается, почти припадает ухом к гаражной двери, силясь распознать — есть ли там вообще хоть кто-нибудь. Но либо Беверли не соврала и там реально фантастическая звукоизоляция, либо Эдди таки становится жертвой пранка.

Вытащив телефон, Эдди поджимает губы. Самый простой вариант — позвонить Беверли и заявить о своём присутствии, но от неуверенности пальцы дрожат и не попадают по кнопкам, в голове виснет противный звон, дыхание становится медленным, глубоким, будто в преддверии астматического приступа. Эдди смотрит на экран, на строчку с именем Беверли Марш и думает: «Да пошло оно!», думает: «Обойдусь!». Но когда он почти отчаивается, его вдруг настигает незнакомый голос.

— Эй, чувак, ты к Биллу?

Эдди резко разворачивается. У самой вершины спуска обнаруживается парень — не сильно высокий, темнокожий, явно настороженный, судя по сведённым к переносице бровям.

— Эм… — выдавливает Эдди, — да. Меня Бев… Беверли Марш пригласила.

Лицо парня немного разглаживается. Он всё ещё смотрит на Эдди с плохо скрываемым подозрением, будто заранее готовится к любым неожиданностям, но уже хотя бы не хмурится. Эдди чувствует болезненное родство с его эмоциями.

— Тогда иди за мной, вход в другом месте.

Он не дожидается реакции — поудобнее перехватывает лямки рюкзака и уверенно шагает в сторону, так что Эдди приходится соображать и действовать уже на ходу.

— Я Эдди, — говорит он, догнав парня. — Эдди Каспбрак.

От скоростного подъёма в небольшую горку дыхание сбивается, вырывается из лёгких клочками пара, так что голос звучит сипло, почти жалко. Но парень на это почему-то улыбается — без издевки, тепло и приятно.

— Майк Хэнлон. Приятно познакомиться, — и протягивает руку.

Эдди жмёт его ладонь, улыбается в ответ, чувствуя, как неприятное напряжение наконец-то начинает отпускать. Затем сворачивает за Майком за угол дома и с лёгким недоумением оглядывается. Гараж с его удобными широкими воротами остаётся далеко позади.

— А мы точно идём куда надо? Беверли вроде говорила про гараж…

Майк на это усмехается, подходит к большому деревянному коробу с дверьми — такие обычно ведут в подвалы — и дёргает ручку.

— Сейчас сам всё увидишь, — говорит он и первым спускается по теряющейся во мраке лесенке.

Эдди на несколько секунд зависает, разглядывая явно неудобные узкие ступеньки, но затем набирает полную грудь воздуха и всё-таки ныряет следом.

Когда глаза немного привыкают к темноте, Эдди первым делом различает полки — настоящие километровые шеренги со всякими коробками, инструментами, пропахшими машинным маслом тряпками и прочей сопутствующей ерундой. Тяжёлый спёртый воздух пропитан бензином и выхлопными газами, едва слышное потрескивание недавно заглушенных моторов перемежается в ушах с надрывным стуком сердца.

— Эдди? — зовёт Майк откуда-то со стороны.

— Я тут.

— Иди вдоль правой стены, чтобы на машины не напороться. Мистер Денбро, конечно, мировой мужик и с пониманием относится к отпечаткам чужих лиц на стёклах, но, поверь мне, ощущение это не из приятных.

— Что, уже напарывался? — с тихим нервным смешком спрашивает Эдди. Ему нужно, чтобы Майк продолжал говорить — так проще ориентироваться с направлением.

— Ох, лучше не спрашивай. Мистер и миссис Денбро нечасто появляются дома днём, поэтому никогда не угадаешь, когда им вдруг взбредёт вернуться пораньше. Последний раз я едва нос не сломал, когда поскользнулся на луже масла и ударился о крыло.

Эдди ёжится, представив, насколько это было больно.

— Не помял хоть?

— Что? Крыло?

— Лицо.

Майк разражается густым тихим смехом.

— Нет, лицо осталось целым, даже после того как мистер Денбро увидел оставшуюся на крыле царапину.

— Вау, — Эдди чувствует, как проникается уважением к совершенно постороннему человеку, — и он типа даже не возмущался?

— Возмущался. Большей частью тем, что мы всегда пользуемся именно этим входом, потому что чтобы зажечь свет и добраться до следующего помещения с комфортом, нужно опять-таки преодолеть половину гаража и подняться по лестнице, ведущей к дому.

— Вау, — повторяет Эдди, нахмурившись. Голос Майка звучит совсем близко, значит, осталось пройти всего ничего. — И почему же вы пользуетесь именно этим входом, если с ним в комплекте идут столько препятствий?

— Чтобы не создавать суету. — На плечо вдруг опускается ладонь, Эдди вздрагивает, моргает в темноту, пытаясь разглядеть Майка. — Гаражная дверь открывается с таким грохотом, что половина района будет в курсе, кто и где собирается, а ходить через дом — ну такое. Мы все, конечно, любим родителей Билла, уважаем их, но не настолько, чтобы сталкиваться с ними постоянно.

Майк шагает дальше, уверенно тянет спотыкающегося Эдди за собой, явно зная это место как свои пять пальцев.

— Ты же сказал, что они нечасто бывают днём дома.

Майк опять усмехается.

— Как и мы. Ну, типа, разные расписания, графики и планы учёбы, у кого-то подработка — всё такое. Чудо, если нам удаётся собраться хотя бы часам к десяти вечера. Сегодняшний случай практически беспрецедентен.

Эдди в шоке распахивает рот. Он этого не учёл, когда грелся мыслью, что в колледже обзаведётся целой толпой друзей. Оказывается, это не так просто — дружить, когда у тебя и у друзей разнятся ареалы обитания.

Приглушенный гул голосов Эдди различает не сразу. Сперва Майк останавливается, громогласно стучит во что-то тёмное, похожее на дверь, и лишь когда по ушам бьёт повисшей в воздухе тишиной, Эдди понимает — до этого было почти шумно. Странно, что он сразу не обратил на это внимание — наверное, слишком сосредоточился на Майке и том, что тот говорил.

Дверь распахивается с тихим скрипом. Эдди шарахается в сторону, щурится от врезавшегося в глаза света, но сжимающая его плечо ладонь Майка никуда не девается, поэтому спрятаться в тени не выходит.

— Кто там, Билли? Майки номер один? — слышится откуда-то из глубины открывшегося помещения мужской голос.

— Номер один? — встревает второй, тоже мужской, но звучащий гораздо тише и раздражённее.

— Молчи, номер два, ты младше и не заслуживаешь права голоса.

Слёзы выступают на глазах так обильно, что Эдди с трудом может различить поплывшую картинку. Появившийся в проёме силуэт кажется вытянутым, колыхающимся, как отражение в воде, и когда он поворачивается в сторону съёжившегося Эдди, становится почти жутко. Господи, он припёрся в чужой район, стоит в чужом подвале в окружении чужих людей только потому, что девчонка из туалета показалась ему дружелюбной. Ну охренеть! И, если подумать, спастись бегством у него не получится — сомкнувшаяся за спиной темнота стирает очертания помещения в ноль. Эдди не сможет понять, где тут выход, даже если его начнут резать живьём.

— Привет, Билл, — говорит между тем Майк, ненавязчиво подтягивая Эдди ближе. — Прости, что припозднился, администратор пытался оштрафовать меня за разбитую кружку, пришлось объяснять, что он не прав.

— Н-ничего, — отзывается силуэт, — мы ещё не н-начинали. А это?.. — Его голова плывущим движением поворачивается в сторону Эдди.

— Эдди Каспбрак, — подсказывает Майк, почти дёргает Эдди на себя, преодолевая слабое сопротивление. — Говорит, Бев его знает.

Эдди чувствует себя тараканом, на которого замахнулись тапком. Ему неловко, страшно, а ещё — стыдно за то, что он возомнил о себе слишком много и притащился в место, где его, скорее всего, никто не ждал. Вежливость — это ведь не всегда сигнал к немедленным действиям.

Однако Билл-силуэт, вопреки ожиданиям, без малейшего замешательства произносит:

— А, Эдди. Бев п-п-предупреждала, что ты придёшь, — и отступает вглубь помещения, пропуская Майка и полуслепого Эдди. — Я Б-Билл, кстати. — В поле зрения вплывает рука с раскрытой ладонью, Эдди на автомате хватается за неё. — П-приятно познакомиться, Эдди. Бев сейчас нет, она т-тоже задерживается, но ты п-проходи, не стесняйся.

Он сжимает пальцы, тянет Эдди на себя, протаскивая дальше порога. С плеча наконец-то соскальзывает рука Майка. Эдди пытается проморгаться, трёт глаза костяшками пальцев, но после кромешной темноты даже не сильно яркий свет дневной лампы кажется сраным прожектором. Хотя с каждой секундой дрожащие расплывчатые текстуры обретают всё более чёткие очертания. Поэтому когда Билл разворачивается и указывает на сидящего в кресле пухлого парня, Эдди без особого труда узнаёт в нём участника библиотечной драмы.

— Это Б-Бен.

Бен, улыбнувшись, застенчиво машет рукой.

Эдди незаметно косится на Билла. Выходит, Бен, Билл и Беверли — как, однако, интересно. Эдди не особенно интересуют чужие отношения, к сплетням и интригам он относится более чем равнодушно, но такая расстановка привязанностей кажется ему странной. В смысле, они ведь из одной компании, каждый день видятся, общаются, обмениваются мыслями, чувствами, эмоциями — неужели им комфортно?

Хотя, по большому счёту, это не его дело.

— А это, — продолжает Билл, кивнув в угол за спиной Эдди, — Р-Ричи и Майк…

— Майк номер два, Билли, господи, ну сколько можно повторять, — перебивает его насмешливый голос.

Эдди машинально оборачивается. Секунду-вторую он таращится на развалившихся на диване парней: один одет в какую-то порнографию, состоящую из яркой гавайской рубашки и укороченных штанов цвета хаки с миллиардом карманов, второй — в простые удобные джинсы с футболкой; один похож на выпавшего из гнезда воробья, второй — на модель со страниц подростковых журналов. А затем его прошибает холодом и жаром одновременно, потому что всё, что не касается выбора одежды и стиля, у них зеркально одинаковое.

— Здоров, Эдс, — салютует один из них — тот, что в очках. — Будем знакомы. Я Ричи.

Эдди кивает, чувствуя, как голова быстро наливается тяжестью. Он должен был догадаться, должен был подумать дважды, нет, трижды и отказаться от приглашения Беверли — вежливо и бескомпромиссно. Они бы точно ничего не потеряли от его отсутствия, ну а он… смирился бы. Не впервой.

Воздуха будто становится меньше, внутри зарождается гадкое трусливое желание выскочить наружу, чтобы вдохнуть полной грудью и уйти, не оглядываясь. Но едва Эдди дёргается, чтобы сделать шаг назад, в спину вдруг тыкается что-то мягкое, а плечи обхватывают пахнущие сигаретами и лавандой руки.

— Эдди, — голос Беверли щекочет ухо, Эдди вспыхивает факелом, мигом поняв, во что именно упираются его лопатки, — рада, что ты всё-таки пришёл. Прости, что не встретила — опять кровь пошла. Пришлось повозиться, чтобы справиться с ней, и, знаешь, твои вчерашние советы оказались как нельзя кстати. У меня ушло куда меньше времени.

Обвившие плечи руки сжимаются чуть сильнее — Эдди кажется, что он сейчас задохнётся от неловкости и непонимания, как реагировать. Но затем Беверли отстраняется и шагает в сторону, чтобы поприветствовать остальных. Билла и Бена она обнимает, Майка звонко чмокает в щёку, Ричи и Майку номер два шлёт воздушные поцелуи, которые Ричи с карикатурными кривляниями ловит и прижимает к груди, — всё это Эдди отмечает на автомате, пытаясь встать так, чтобы иметь возможность видеть всю комнату.

Та оказывается не такой уж большой: два основательно потёртых дивана у стены, длинный, сплошь покрытый трещинами и царапинами кофейный столик, небольшой книжный шкаф, в котором большая часть полок отсутствует, кресло с разодранным подлокотником и инструменты. Эдди далёк от мира музыки примерно как Стэн от своих ортодоксальных предков, поэтому мысленно отмечает несколько гитар разной длины, барабанную установку — явно современную, потому что в клипах, которые смотрела мама, играли на настоящих барабанных оргиях — иначе не назовёшь. И гладильную доску. Последнее вызывает у Эдди сразу несколько вопросов.

— Ну что, мы сегодня будем репетировать? — закончив раздавать знаки внимания, спрашивает Беверли. Она достаёт сигарету, двигает ближе пепельницу и, плюхнувшись на диван, с улыбкой кивает Эдди, чтобы тот последовал её примеру.

Эдди этого совсем не хочется, но одеревеневшие от долгого стояния столбом ноги потихоньку начинают неметь, поэтому он сдаётся — стискивает кулаки и, игнорируя взгляды, усаживается рядом с Беверли. Коленки отзываются надрывным хрустом — как раз в тот момент, когда в помещении виснет тишина; щёки и шею Эдди обдаёт стыдливой краснотой. Ему хочется съёжиться, впитаться в покрытую разводами обивку дивана. Однако спасение приходит откуда не ждали.

— О, у тебя тоже проблемы с суставами? — участливо спрашивает Бен и хлопает себя по пухлым бёдрам. — Сочувствую. У меня из-за лишнего веса с раннего детства эта хрень, заколебала уже.

Стянувшее грудь напряжение рассеивается, сменившись душевной благодарностью. Эдди смотрит на Бена как на восьмое чудо света, улыбается и кивает.

— Не то слово. Иногда кажется, что однажды мои коленные чашечки просто пристрелят кого-нибудь. Хрен знает, как потом объяснять судье, что я всего лишь пытался присесть.

Он затыкается, увидев, как округляются глаза Бена. «Столичные детишки, — менторским тоном говорит Стэн в его голове, — у них своё чувство юмора, мы привыкнем». Жаль, что его слова так и не стали пророческими. Эдди до сих пор чувствует себя деревенщиной в тусовке золотой молодёжи, а из-за местного слэнга первые месяцы он и половины не понимал из того, о чём общались одногруппники. Однако если со специфическим подростковым языком он худо-бедно сладил, шутки так и остались за гранью доступности.

Эдди сглатывает, нервно облизывает пересохшие губы, думая, что надо бы, наверное, извиниться, потому что объяснить свой всратый юмор он не сумеет, даже если ему начнут угрожать ножом. Но затем Ричи громко хрюкает, прикрыв рот ладонью, и остальные взрываются многоголосым хохотом.

— Бев, где ты, говоришь, поймала этого чувака? — сквозь всхлипы выдавливает Ричи.

— В туалете, — с улыбкой отвечает Беверли и опять подмигивает Эдди.

— Скажи, что в женском, не разочаровывай меня.

— В женском.

— О господи!

Смех становится громче, Ричи почти стекает с дивана, хлопая брата по руке ладонью. Эдди не знает, куда себя деть от смущения. С одной стороны, ему лестно, приятно и всё такое, но, с другой, он по-прежнему не может отделаться от ощущения, что это всё не взаправду. И что стоит ему выйти из этой комнаты, карета превратится в тыкву, а он — в мнительного, отпугивающего всех истерика, боящегося любого чиха сильнее, чем огня. Стэн не раз и не два разговаривал с ним на эту тему, объяснял, что болячки Эдди — плод воображения излишне заботливой матушки, не желающей отпускать сына ни на шаг, но он всё равно чувствует себя воздушным шариком в комнате с шипами.

Успокоившийся раньше остальных Билл усаживается рядом с Эдди и обхватывает его плечи рукой.

— М-мы тебя отмажем, если что, — уверенно говорит он, глядя на Эдди так, что сердце невольно замирает. — К тому же, — его глаза вдруг хитро сверкают, соскальзывают в сторону дивана, на котором валяются Ричи и Майк, — у нас есть Р-Ричи, всегда можно подставить его.

— Минуточку! — с успехом перекричав новую волну смеха, вскидывается тот. — С какого это хрена?!

— С такого, — передразнивая его интонацию, фыркает Майк, — что ты всё равно отпиздишься.

— Да в смысле?! — Ричи вскакивает с дивана, нависает над ехидно улыбающимся братом. — А кто будет играть на соло гитаре? Кто будет петь, создавать атмосферу в группе, писать вам фантастические оригинальные песни, в конце концов? Ваша честь, — он бросает взгляд на Билла, — я протестую!

— Ой, да про сиськи и я смогу написать, — закатывает глаза Майк Хэнлон.

— Вот именно, — подхватывает Билл, — п-протест отклонён.

Ричи, издав забавный звук, набирает воздуха в грудь.

— Эдс, — Эдди дёргается от неожиданности, — нас тут не ценят, давай уйдём.

— Кто это тебе сказал, что мы Эдди не ценим? — прищуривается Беверли. В её губах зажата дымящаяся сигарета, в глазах пляшут черти, когда она встряхивает чёлкой, с вызовом глядя на Ричи.

Ричи в ответ всплескивает руками.

— Очевидно, что его скоро постигнет та же участь! — эмоционально говорит он. — Только я смогу его защитить от вашей немотивированной жестокости. Эдс, идём, оставим этих абьюзеров травиться своим же ядом.

Он протягивает ладонь, и Эдди зачем-то хватается за неё. Он настолько заворожен атмосферой этого места, общением друзей, которые знают друг друга настолько хорошо, что не реагируют ни на тон, ни на шпильки, что не чувствует своего тела. Однако полыхнувшее после этого в глазах Ричи пламя заставляет его опомниться.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп! — Беверли спихивает руку Ричи, закрывает Эдди спиной. Пепел с её сигареты падает на джинсы, Эдди в ужасе вытягивает шею, пытаясь понять — остался ли след. — Эдди привела я, не вздумай украсть у меня парня!

Ричи, ахнув, прижимает ладонь к груди.

— Бевви, детка, у тебя их и так два штуки! — Он кидает многозначительный взгляд на Билла, затем оглядывается на Бена. Тот вспыхивает так ярко, что цвет его кожи почти сравнивается с мерцающим кончиком сигареты. — Ну куда тебе третьего?

Эдди цепенеет. Ему кажется, что это уже перегиб, за такие шутки можно и по лицу схлопотать. Но Беверли на провокацию не ведётся, как и Билл, который заталкивает Эдди подмышку, чтобы тот оказался вне зоны досягаемости рук Ричи.

— Завидуешь, Ричи Тозиер? — прищуривается она.

— Разумеется! — с готовностью кивает тот. — Я, может, тоже хочу своё «долго и счастливо» с домиком в горах, пенсией, одним ингалятором на двоих и витаминными уколами в жопу вместо «доброго утра» и «спокойной ночи». Эй, Эдс, Эдди, послушай, — он наваливается на Беверли, которая с визгом упускает из пальцев сигарету, они с Биллом буквально вдавливают крякнувшего Эдди в спинку дивана, — обещаю, мы заведём всего парочку собак, три канарейки и кошку — все они будут лысыми, если у тебя аллергия. Господи, да у нас даже дети будут лысыми, если понадобится, я позабочусь об этом. Ну же, ну! Соглашайся!

У Эдди кружится голова от недостатка воздуха, давления сразу трёх тел и желания расхохотаться. Он ведь думал, что это он с прибабахом, странный мальчик со странными тараканами, с которым никто не может найти общий язык. А тут целая толпа таких же. И каждый из них уникален в своей придури.

— Ну всё, хватит, вы Эдди там вообще нахрен раздавили, — просачивается сквозь возню ворчливый голос Майка номер один.

Спустя мгновение тройной вес исчезает. Эдди распрямляется, делает первый судорожный вдох и тут же закашливается. Он шарит в кармане куртки, молясь, чтобы ингалятор не пострадал, и облегчённо мычит, поняв, что тот цел. Эдди суёт его в рот, нажимает кнопку и, прикрыв глаза, выдыхает.

— Ну как? — заботливо спрашивает Бен, когда Эдди убирает ингалятор обратно в карман.

— Не передумал ещё дружить с нами? — подхватывает Ричи. — Мы ведь ебанутые — сам видишь. Угробим в тебе мамину детку, отучим мыть руки перед едой, заставим ругаться — всё такое. Страшные дела будут твориться, точно тебе говорю.

Губы Эдди против воли растягивает улыбка.

— Не передумал.

Билл хмыкает. Поднявшись на ноги, он протягивает Эдди руку, которую тот с готовностью обхватывает пальцами, и улыбается.

— Тогда добро п-пожаловать к неудачникам, — говорит он.

Эдди думает, что он попал в рай. А ещё — что в следующий раз надо будет обязательно взять с собой Стэна.


	3. Chapter 3

Эдди прикипает к неудачникам. В считанные дни он вплавляется в компанию так, будто дружил с ними всеми с пелёнок, поэтому неловкость от желания постоянно находиться рядом пропадает почти сразу. Его принимают, его понимают, не осуждают, даже когда он притаскивает в гараж целую тонну влажных салфеток и ревностно следит за их обязательным использованием. Потому что он и в самом деле прав — у каждого из них оказывается свой ворох странностей. И то, что эти странности будто дополняют друг друга, кажется настоящим подарком.

Стэн тоже без особого труда вливается в коллектив. Эдди притаскивает его на следующий же день, предварительно спросив у остальных разрешения, и когда Стэн понимает, куда именно угодил с лёгкой руки школьного приятеля, первым делом он говорит, что гореть ему в аду во всех его воплощениях. А потом, когда они остаются наедине в комнате общаги, признаётся — он счастлив. Счастлив, что Эдди нашёл свой круг, а ещё — что он не стал вычёркивать из этого круга Стэна. Эдди после его слов не спит почти до самого утра, переваривает сказанное, ведь это он на протяжении всего времени боялся, что Стэн рано или поздно найдёт друзей и быстро выбросит его из головы. И то, что того, оказывается, мучали похожие страхи, заставляет его испытывать вину. За то, что заранее признал отношения со Стэном бумажными, за то, что практически обвинил его в будущем предательстве. И это гадко, на самом деле.

Но, впрочем, быстро проходит.

Потому что новые друзья, создаваемая ими атмосфера и быстро крепнущая связь расставляет всё по местам. Эдди буквально чувствует, как прорастает в Беверли, прорастает в Билла, Бена, Майка номер один, Майка номер два, даже в Ричи, хотя последний временами доводит его до белого каления. И чем больше времени они проводят друг с другом, тем отчётливее он понимает — без них он уже не сможет. Вернее, сможет, разлука с друзьями ещё никого не убивала, но всё равно будет уже не то. Не так.

Плюхнувшись на диван рядом с Майком, Эдди во все глаза смотрит, как тот возится с настройкой бас-гитары: скользит пальцами по грифу, трогает струны, подкручивает колки, раз за разом перепроверяя звучание. Ему кажется, что это похоже на магию, настоящее волшебство вне Хогвардса, и Майк, с его сосредоточенным лицом, сведёнными к переносице бровями и сжатыми в линию губами, выглядит завораживающе.

Поймав взгляд Эдди, Майк едва заметно улыбается.

— Не хочешь попробовать? — спрашивает он, кивнув на гитару.

Эдди, мигом очнувшись, истово мотает головой.

— О, нет, мне медведь уши оттоптал, боюсь, я всё испорчу — и гитару, и ваши нервы. — Он подтягивает колени к груди, не отрывая взгляда от пальцев Майка. Невыносимо хочется прикоснуться к ним, почувствовать вибрацию музыки через них. — Поэтому лучше посмотрю, как играет профессионал. В смысле, ты. У тебя ведь, ну, реально круто получается.

Улыбка Майка становится шире. Он поворачивается, чтобы кинуть на Эдди весёлый взгляд, глаза ловят отсвет лампы. Эдди уже привычно чувствует, как внутри ёкает.

— Я не профессионал, но спасибо. Ты типа мой первый фанат, я польщён. И, знаешь, — он вдруг перехватывает гитару, — пересядь-ка ближе к краю.

— За-зачем? — выдавливает Эдди, заранее испугавшись.

Майк одаривает его странным взглядом — вроде спокойным, а вроде и напряжённым, выжидательным.

— Затем, что я ещё никому не ставил руки, будет немного неудобно делать это, ну, типа с другой стороны.

Эдди быстро врубается, к чему он клонит. Внутренности сдавливает сильным вдохом, в животе становится тяжело и пусто.

— Нет, Майк, это бесполезно, я не умею и вряд ли смогу научиться, для этого же типа слух нужен или практика, или и то, и другое, так что не трать время, говорю тебе.

Он старается не частить, чтобы не выказывать волнения, но речь сама разгоняется до запредельной скорости. Однако Майка это мало волнует. Не слишком деликатно пихнув Эдди коленом, он устраивается за его спиной.

— Опусти ноги, — говорит он прямо над ухом.

Сердце проваливается так глубоко, что его биение теряется на фоне загудевшей в голове крови. Эдди сглатывает, слушается беспрекословно. Гладкий покатый бок гитары тут же упирается в бедро.

— Это, конечно, бас, звуки получатся совсем другими, — продолжает Майк, — но принцип примерно одинаковый. Смотри. — Он берёт обмякшие руки Эдди: правую кладёт на струны, левую — прижимает к грифу.

Эдди едва может дышать. Он чувствует лопатками грудь Майка, тепло его ладоней скользит по заледеневшим пальцам — кажется, будто и без того небольшая комната стягивается в крохотную точку. Эдди во все глаза смотрит, как Майк направляет его руки, и понимает, что ни черта не понимает. Он слышит голос, чужое дыхание щекочет ухо так явственно, будто Майк прижимается к нему губами. Но всё остальное смазывается кривой кляксой. Эдди просто не в состоянии нормально функционировать, когда его фактически обнимают. Причём обнимают так. И хоть в постановке рук, спокойных ровных указаниях нет ничего личного или, боже упаси, интимного, дурацкое сердце колотится с ужасающей скоростью. Эдди чувствует себя на грани потери сознания.

— Ну, — Майк наконец-то убирает руки, но не отстраняется, упирается ладонями в диван по обе стороны от Эдди, — попробуй теперь сам.

Попробовать… что?

Эдди сглатывает снова, чуть поворачивает голову, чтобы жалобно глянуть на Майка, и чувствует, как по телу прокатывается волна жара. Его лицо слишком близко.

Майк, перехватив его взгляд, улыбается.

— Смелее. Твои руки уже стоят как надо, просто прикоснись к струнам.

Эдди деревянно кивает, стараясь не прикидывать, насколько близко они сейчас находятся, потому что от одной мысли, что стоит чуть сильнее повернуться — и дружба полетит ко всем чертям, становится жутко и волнительно одновременно. Поэтому он делает глубокий вдох, попутно удивившись, что его до сих пор не свалило приступом астмы, и аккуратно поддевает струны кончиками пальцев. Гитара отзывается неровным, но удивительно приятным звуком.

— Вот видишь, — мягко говорит Майк. Эдди чувствует, как его подбородок упирается в плечо, и запрещает себе шевелиться, потому что теперь каждый миллиметр на вес золота. — Нет кривых рук — есть отсутствие практики. Так что если захочешь, я всегда готов помочь.

Эдди надеется, что не краснеет сейчас как первоклашка. Ему нравится Майк. Нравится, что у него есть голова на плечах и что он пользуется ею не только ради того, чтобы в неё есть. Нравится, что с ним есть о чём поговорить и даже поспорить, ведь дело касается учёбы, он будто ходячая энциклопедия — практически на любой вопрос знает ответ. А если не знает, не видит ничего плохого в том, чтобы посидеть час-другой в библиотеке и изучить. Эдди импонируют такие люди. Поэтому нет ничего удивительного, что с Майком он находит общий язык быстрее, чем с его братом.

Эдди на миг отвлекается, чтобы кинуть взгляд в сторону Ричи. Тот тоже настраивает гитару — с большей небрежностью, в какой-то степени даже неряшливо. В его зубах зажата почти догоревшая до фильтра сигарета, на смазанном кислым дымом лице угадывается задумчивость. Он будто действует машинально, работает руками, пока мысли плавают где-то далеко — и так практически во всём. Нет, он ничуть не глупее Майка, в каких-то вопросах даже умнее, но его подход, расхлябанность — Эдди чувствует себя перфекционистом, на глазах которого сдвинули плитку. В башке Ричи гениальность граничит с дерьмовыми шутками, сложные математические формулы наслаиваются на всратый стэндаповский юмор про дрочку — настоящая катастрофа. И весь этот ужас подкрепляется тем, что с первого же дня он пиявкой вцепляется в Эдди.

Сунув потухший окурок в пепельницу, уже напоминающую никотинового ёжика, Ричи тянется за новой сигаретой. Его, кажется, вдохновляет само наличие её во рту, ведь он не делает ни единой затяжки. Он шевелит губами, покачивая головой, будто песню напевает, вслепую шарит по пыльной полке в поисках зажигалки, затем вскидывает взгляд и, заметив, что Эдди смотрит на него, улыбается.

Эдди чувствует, как опять начинает краснеть.

Его поражает то, какими одинаковыми выглядят близнецы — ни единой родинки, шрама, пятнышка, по которым можно было бы определить, кто сейчас перед ним. Майк будто зеркальное отражение Ричи, а Ричи — Майка. И то, насколько они при всей своей внешней похожести разнятся внутренне, вгоняет Эдди в настоящий диссонанс.

— О чём шепчетесь, девчонки? — Ричи усаживается на подлокотник дивана, рядом с Эдди, устраивает гитару на колене, а локти — на гитаре. Его внимательный острый взгляд чиркает по его лицу.

— О девчоночьем, — вместо Эдди отвечает Майк. Он забирает гитару, пересаживается обратно, послав в сторону Ричи кривую ухмылку. — Так что тебя это не касается, свали.

Ричи выпячивает нижнюю губу, будто его это задевает.

— Ты всегда был бесячим пиздюком, Майки, перестань уже тянуть одеяло на себя, — говорит он. — Я имею право знать, чем ты тут моего Эддичку обрабатываешь, обещал же защищать его от вашей жестокости и, смотри-ка, выполняю обещание.

— Единственный, от кого его надо защищать, — это ты, — буркает Майк, закатив глаза.

Взгляд Ричи тут же перемещается на Эдди.

— Он тебя обижает? — лучезарно улыбается он.

Эдди не знает, как реагировать. Он растягивает губы в ответ, пожимает плечами, мельком смотрит в сторону второго Майка, который в наушниках перебирает клавиши синтезатора — им на проверку оказалась та самая гладильная доска, — и сглатывает. За проведённое с неудачниками время он на зубок выучил, что отвлекать его в момент ваяния очередной аранжировки чревато. Увечий не будет, но мозг выест так, что череп изнутри сверкать будет.

— Ричи, — вздыхает Майк, неловко дёрнув струну, Эдди ёжится от проехавшегося по ушам неприятного звука, — почему бы тебе не пойти и не позаниматься… чем ты там обычно занимаешься? Очередной хернёй?

— Ауч, — Ричи кривит лицо в болезненно гримасе, — братишка, если ты не перестанешь вести себя как сучка, у тебя рано или поздно начнутся месячные. Бевви, без обид!

Беверли, не отрывая взгляда от экрана телефона, хмыкает и вскидывает руку с оттопыренным средним пальцем.

Майк обжигает его взглядом.

— Не бойся, твои прокладки тырить не стану.

— А я тампонами пользуюсь, — подмигивает Ричи.

Эдди изо всех сил кусает себя за щёку изнутри, потому что лицо Майка в секунду наливается краснотой. Можно сколько угодно ругать Ричи за неумение выбирать правильные моменты, чтобы выдать очередной перл, поэтому большинство его шуток выстреливают в пустоту. Но иногда всё получается идеально.

— М-может, хватит? — встревает вдруг Билл. Он выглядит раздражённым. Наверное, потому что они с Беном уже битый час сидят над текстом новой песни и лишний шум им страшно досаждает.

— Эй! Он первым начал! — восклицает Ричи, ткнув пальцем в сторону Майка.

— Да мне п-похер, — удивительно мирно, но в то же время устрашающе отзывается Билл. — Я это з-закончу.

— Ой, да брось… — опять начинает Ричи, но Билл осаживает его взглядом, поэтому вместо того чтобы оскорбиться, разлиться получасовым нытьём на тему полного обесценивания его наличия в группе, он бросает «Да-да, пошёл я на хер» и, перехватив гитару, соскальзывает с подлокотника.

Эдди растерянно хлопает глазами, глядя на то, как Ричи возвращается к сигаретам, настройке и звучащей в его голове музыке. Он видит, как его лицо вновь становится отрешённым, задумчивым, и вдруг чувствует себя виноватым. Он тут вообще лишнее звено, которое не принимает никакого участия в творчестве — только отвлекает. И то, что Ричи срочно потребовалось опять зацепиться за него, отчасти его заслуга. Ну то есть он же вообще не упускает возможности ответить, огрызнуться, цепануть Ричи в ответ — поэтому их баталии являются постоянным спутником совместных посиделок. Просто сегодня немного неподходящая ситуация.

— Не бери в голову, — плюхнувшаяся на тот же подлокотник Беверли улыбается, хлопает Эдди по плечу, — ребята просто запарены из-за учёбы, а тут ещё песню на фестиваль надо готовить — тут у кого хочешь крыша поедет.

Эдди невнятно хмыкает. Да, он знает. Бен, Билл и Майк, который Хэнлон, учатся в другом колледже — и этот другой колледж на следующей неделе собирается устроить что-то вроде дня открытых дверей. Бену и Биллу, как инициативной группе, поручили придумать креативный концепт мероприятия. Эдди уверен, что на их месте он точно психовал бы круглосуточно и в конце концов заработал бы себе аневризму.

— К тому же, — Беверли мельком смотрит на Майка, но тот, опять увлекшись гитарой, даже ухом не ведёт, — мне кажется, что дело тут не только в том, что Ричи нравится доставать тебя.

Эдди хмурится.

— Ты о чём?

Беверли, прищурившись, наклоняется. Эдди машинально подаётся навстречу, так что мягкие губы на миг тесно прижимаются к его уху; сердце тут же начинает колотиться как сумасшедшее. Эдди соврёт, если скажет, что не испытывает к Беверли определённых чувств — в смысле, ну кто вообще в здравом уме сможет остаться равнодушным к Беверли Марш, — но этого слишком мало, чтобы сыпать громкими названиями. Ему нравится её запах — цветочное мыло, свежая туалетная вода и перекись, которую она теперь постоянно носит с собой из-за носовых кровотечений; нравится её голос — глубокий и сочный, растягивающийся по диапазону от вкрадчивого шёпота до низкого урчания. Но ещё больше ему нравится то, что она воспринимает его как друга. То есть она вообще всех воспринимает как друзей, но Эдди для неё именно друг-друг. И ему этого более чем достаточно.

— Мне кажется, ты ему нравишься. Вернее, им. Обоим.

Эдди застывает, как застигнутый вспышкой фар олень. Он не мигая смотрит в пространство перед собой, ждёт, что Беверли продолжит, объяснит, что конкретно имеет в виду. Но Беверли не делает этого — она отстраняется всё с той же загадочной улыбкой, прикуривает и хмыкает, когда Эдди, собрав брови домиком, сам придвигается к ней.

— Не уверен, что врубаюсь… — шепчет он.

Беверли издаёт тихий смешок.

— Не сомневалась, что ты так и отреагируешь.

Она качает головой, затягивается, не сводя с Эдди искрящегося весельем взгляда; Эдди кажется, что он краснеет до кончиков волос. Он в растерянности оборачивается на Майка, который всё также перебирает струны, шевеля губами, смотрит на хмурого, увлечённого гитарой Ричи, и чувствует себя клоуном. То есть он, конечно, не тупой, смысл слов Беверли доходит до него сразу, но… это же абсурд.

Эдди зябко поводит плечами, обхватывает их ладонями, растирает, затем кидает на Беверли очередной взгляд и в замешательстве кривит рот. Та в ответ взмахивает рукой.

— Не вздумай париться, я это сказала не для того, чтобы ты загрузился.

— Да я как бы и не… — Эдди запинается, поймав скользнувший по нему взгляд Ричи, придвигается к Беверли. — Мне кажется, ты преувеличиваешь.

Беверли смотрит на него с жалостью. Несколько секунд она молчит, в задумчивости вертя в пальцах сигарету, затем вздыхает и опять приникает к уху Эдди. Цветочное мыло и туалетная вода мешаются с резким запахом табака и дыма. Эдди почему-то нравится этот контраст.

— Хотела бы я рассказать тебе больше, но будет лучше, если всё случится в своё время.

Её губы вскользь касаются щеки Эдди, мажут кожу мягким поцелуем, после чего она поднимается на ноги и, хлопнув в ладоши, громогласно произносит:

— Как насчёт сделать перерыв и распеться? Я заколебалась сидеть без дела.

Усталое гудение становится ей ответом.

Эдди так и остаётся сидеть на диване, прижав ладонь к горящей щеке. Его не покидает ощущение, что он упускает что-то чертовски важное — то, что реально заслуживает внимания. Но когда группа собирается у барабанной установки, за которую тут же усаживается Билл, все мысли исчезают. Эдди до дрожи нравится единый творческий порыв неудачников, нравится, как слаженно и хорошо звучит их музыка, даже если они исполняют каверы. Поэтому на какое-то время неожиданные откровения оказываются задвинуты в самый дальний угол сознания. Эдди думает, что проанализирует всё потом, тем более что впереди маячат летние каникулы — возможностей будет хоть отбавляй. Особо важного значения происходящему он всё равно не придаёт.

Поэтому когда экзамены, колледж и неудачники остаются в Портленде, а перед глазами мелькает табличка «Добро пожаловать в Дерри!», он забывает про всё на свете.

***

Эдди кажется, что каникулы длятся непростительно долго. Он любит маму, скучает по ней при долгой разлуке, но возвращаться в шкуру послушного ребёнка оказывается занятием не из приятных. Эдди опять чувствует себя бесконечно больным, вечно уставшим, неспособным сделать даже шага без ведома мамы. И даже короткие прогулки со Стэном, который тоже только и ищет повода, чтобы хоть ненадолго вырваться из-под семейного крыла, не исправляют ситуацию. Эдди скучает по неудачникам — они оба скучают, поэтому по вечерам, когда мама отправляется спать, Эдди накрывается с головой одеялом и до поздней ночи переписывается в групповом чате. Это не даёт ему пасть духом окончательно.

Возвращается Эдди за несколько дней до начала занятий. В этот раз мама не едет его провожать из-за поломки машины, и Эдди благодарит всех святых разом, устраиваясь в машине мистера Уриса.

— Не забывай про свою аллергию, обязательно пей выписанные доктором лекарства и не вздумай засиживаться до ночи! — напутствует мама, пока Стэн и его отец загружают чемоданы в багажник. — У тебя слабый организм, перетруждаться опасно.

— Да, мама, — в сотый, нет, тысячный раз за последние пару месяцев повторяет Эдди.

— Я знаю, что ты у меня трудолюбивый медвежонок, но не превращай это в оружие, которое тебя же и убьёт. Помни, что тебе сказал врач.

— Да, мама.

— И не забывай ингалятор. Меня чуть удар не хватил, когда ты не взял его с собой на прогулку со Стэнли! Ты же в любой момент мог умереть! И носи с собой запасной на всякий случай. Лекарства иногда заканчиваются в самый неподходящий момент. Это опасно!

— Да, мама.

— И ещё…

Эдди незаметно вздыхает, Стэн посылает в его сторону жалостливый взгляд. Он давным-давно научился абстрагироваться, пропускать мимо ушей лишнюю информацию, но с мамой это не всегда прокатывает, поэтому приходится делать над собой усилие и реагировать. Делать вид, что он слушает.

— Мы готовы, — громко говорит мистер Урис, прервав очередной монолог о здоровье, и первым усаживается в машину. Судя по безмятежному лицу, безостановочное жужжание над душой ни капельки ему не досаждает.

Мама моргает, запнувшись на полуслове.

— Уже? — уточняет она с такой надеждой, будто это может что-то изменить.

В её глазах блестит влага, Эдди в очередной раз чувствует себя последней скотиной за то, что оставляет её одну.

— Я позвоню, как доедем, — клятвенно обещает он, пытаясь интонацией заглушить ревущую внутри совесть.

— Д-да, обязательно, медвежонок, — кивает мама и порывисто прижимает Эдди к груди. — Я очень люблю тебя.

Эдди жмётся к ней в ответ.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — и, выпутавшись из тесных материнских объятий, залезает в машину.

Пока автомобиль выруливает на дорогу, он старается не оглядываться, старается перенастроиться, ведь они возвращаются в Портленд. Они возвращаются к учёбе и друзьям. Но Дерри цепляется за него взглядом матери, которая не двигается с места, пока машина не скрывается за поворотом, цепляется полупустыми грязными улицами, дождём, барабанящим по крыше и лобовому стеклу. У Дерри будто руки есть или типа того, и Эдди испытывает что-то среднее между угрызениями совести и облегчением.

— Как ощущения? — спрашивает Стэн, когда мистер Урис останавливается на заправке.

Эдди отвечает вымученной улыбкой. В голове стоит шум, усталость крутит кости; Эдди чувствует себя древним стариком, которого наконец-то вывозят подышать свежим воздухом. У него есть девять месяцев, чтобы морально подготовиться к следующему визиту.

— Может, вздремнёшь? — Стэн приглашающе хлопает себя по плечу. — Обещаю дёргаться, только когда будут кочки.

Эдди с благодарным выдохом прислоняется к нему и прикрывает глаза. Тянет написать в групповой чат, что они уже в пути, но в Портленд они приедут в лучшем случае ближе к вечеру. Может, позже. Тянуть всех в общагу в такой час не следует. Лучше приберечь триумфальное воссоединение на утро.

Однако когда они наконец-то прибывают, первое, что их встречает, — растянутая поперёк комнаты измятая в говно растяжка «С возвращением!», шарики, хлопушки и дуделки в лучших традициях дурацких вечеринок-сюрпризов. Не успевший отойти от дороги и сна Эдди пугается так, что с визгом шарахается в сторону, роняет сумки, а затем и себя до кучи. К счастью, идущий следом Стэн успевает подставить плечо, поэтому падают они вместе. С грохотом и криками — как полагается, когда тебя встречают нежданно-негаданно нагрянувшие друзья.

— Сногсшибательный эффект, — констатирует выглянувший за порог Ричи. — Превзошло все ожидания. Правда, ребята?

На его макушке высится нелепый колпак, в уголке рта на манер сигареты зажат фольгированный детский рожок, на шее болтается бумажный галстук с нарисованными шариками.

Эдди краснеет от злости, думает, что сейчас покроет матом и этого обалдуя, и всю притихшую компашку заодно, и даже папа Стэна не сможет его остановить. Но когда он открывает рот, вместо ругательств у него вырывается смех — громкий, заливистый. Такой, что на него тут же начинают коситься снующие мимо студенты.

— Ты сказочный долбоёб, господи! — выдавливает Эдди. — Вы все просто пиздец, ненавижу вас!

Ричи, хмыкнув, протягивает руки, чтобы помочь ему и Стэну подняться.

— Да-да, Эдс, мы тоже обоссаться как соскучились. Мистер Урис, — он чуть приподнимает колпак на манер шляпы, приветствуя отца Стэна, — от лица всего нашего коллектива благодарю вас за бережную доставку, — а затем буквально вдёргивает Эдди за порог, так что тот на несколько секунд утопает — в хаотичных объятиях, выкриках, смехе. Он утопает в друзьях, как в щенятах на забавных видео, и не может перестать смеяться, перехватывая руки, локти, пальцы, улыбки, сияние глаз и искренность слов.

Стэн присоединяется чуть позже. Сперва он обстоятельно прощается с отцом, извиняется за устроенный кавардак и обещает немедленно сообщить маме Эдди, что они добрались, потому что сам Эдди наверняка про это забыл. Затем долго сражается с чемоданами, пытаясь перетащить их через высокий порог, и только когда Ричи, выскочив, мощным пинком вгоняет их в комнату, наконец-то закрывает дверь, чтобы также утонуть в дружеских объятиях.

Эдди отмечает всё это на автомате, пока его передают из рук в руке, щупают, тискают, кто-то даже целует. Он хмурится, ощутив, как внутри дёргается что-то похожее на дежа-вю, смутное воспоминание оседает на языке набором несвязных слов. Но он не успевает и рта раскрыть, потому что щёки вдруг обхватывают ладони — большие, сухие и тёплые. Эдди едва не давится собственным языком, когда перед глазами появляется восторженная физиономия Ричи.

— Господи, Спагетти, твои веснушки! — выпаливает он, развернув Эдди так, чтобы тусклая настольная лампа хотя бы отчасти освещала его вытянувшееся от удивления лицо. — Они стали такими… яркими!

Эдди чувствует, как внутренности обжигает огнём и льдом одновременно. Ричи всегда был бесцеремонным во всём, что касалось личного пространства, и за время каникул Эдди порядком отвык от постоянной угрозы вторжения. Однако сейчас это качественно новый уровень. Потому что Ричи так близко, что Эдди чувствует его дыхание на коже — не самое приятное, пропитанное сигаретами и кислой газировкой, но тёплое, мягкое. А ещё он с болезненной чёткостью понимает — Ричи стал ещё выше, больше, так что теперь приходится сильнее запрокидывать голову, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.

И его ладони — Эдди сглатывает — обхватывают буквально всё лицо.

«Иисусе…» — думает Эдди, делая над собой колоссальное усилие, чтобы не опустить взгляд ниже — на губы. Потому что это будет фиаско — сокрушительное, бесповоротное. Это будет признание собственного бессилия перед тем, в чём Эдди даже себе боится признаться.

— Серьёзно? — В поле зрения возникает Беверли.

Её руки постоянно холодные, несмотря ни на погоду, ни на температуру. Они всегда пахнут сигаретами, но слишком ненавязчиво, чтобы концентрировать на этом внимание, поэтому когда она касается пальцем кончика носа Эдди, ведёт подушечкой до самой переносицы, будто пытаясь смазать оставленные солнцем крохотные пятнышки, ему хочется застонать от нахлынувших приятных ощущений.

— О, и вправду, — говорит она и улыбается, её глаза тепло сверкают, — это очень мило, Эдди.

Эдди краснеет гуще прежнего.

— У тебя… тоже есть вообще-то, — выдавливает он и неловко дёргает головой, — и отпусти меня уже, блин! — Последнее адресуется Ричи, который так и продолжает держать его лицо перед собой, вглядываясь в каждую черту так пытливо, будто прикидывает, как бы поудобнее отожрать половину.

Ричи со смехом убирает руки.

— Не кипятись, Эдс, я просто соскучился.

— Как и все мы, — раздаётся вдруг над ухом, после чего плечо обвивает рука, — так что не тяни одеяло на себя, Ричи, дай другим тоже пообщаться.

Майк.

Эдди чувствует, как сердце подпрыгивает к горлу. Он пытается не напрягаться, пытается держать резко пошатнувшееся самообладание в узде. Но мысль о том, что не только Ричи поменялся за это лето, буквально вышибает из него воздух. Эдди облизывает губы, пытается улыбнуться, повернувшись так, чтобы посмотреть на Майка, и внутренне кричит, потому что если Ричи стоит спиной к лампе, так что все явные и скрытые изменения его лица прячут тень и дурацкие очки с выпуклыми как у бинокля линзами, на Майка свет падает прямо, почти неотвратимо. И вместе с «Иисусе» Эдди хочется употребить слово, за которое Стэн ему потом точно намылит шею.

Эдди судорожно глотает пересохшим горлом, отстранённо думает об упакованном в рюкзак ингаляторе, и только когда Стэн касается его плеча, он понимает, что его зовут уже третий или четвёртый раз.

— Ты обещал позвонить маме, — с нажимом говорит Стэн, юрким движением выдёргивая Эдди на свободу.

Дышать резко становится легче.

— Д-да, — невнятно каркает Эдди, во все глаза уставившись на друга. — Да, точно, спасибо… господи, Стэн, спасибо тебе, — с чувством произносит он, сам не до конца осознавая, за что конкретно его благодарит.

Улыбка Стэна из натянутой становится душевной. Он незаметно сжимает плечи Эдди, будто ободряя его, и отходит к обсуждающим что-то Биллу и Бену. Спустя мгновение к ним присоединяются Беверли и Майк, а следом — второй Майк и Ричи.

Эдди пытается не пялиться на них, пока копается в рюкзаке в поисках телефона. Он пытается не пялиться, пока руки постоянно натыкаются не на то, пытается изо всех сил, почти отчаянно, но взгляд как назло постоянно соскальзывает. И каждый раз, когда Эдди ловит ответные взгляды, сердце не просто пропускает удары — оно едва не отваливается.

— Сумасшествие какое-то! Полный бред! — сердито шепчет себе под нос Эдди и, в очередной раз вытащив из кармана вместо телефона коробку с салфетками, с рыком высыпает содержимое рюкзака прямо на пол.

Перед глазами всё плывёт, смазывается, Эдди чувствует, как его захватывают жар и острая нехватка воздуха.

— Эдс… — слышится сквозь нарастающий шум в ушах. Кажется, это Ричи.

— Телефон! — перебивает Эдди, почти вслепую шаря по полу ладонями. Пальцы то и дело натыкаются на бесконечные баночки с лекарствами, ингалятор, салфетки, платки, снова ингалятор и опять ингалятор, бумажник, связку ключей. Но не на телефон. — Не могу найти свой сраный телефон! Пиздец, если я забыл его дома, я нахрен умру, там ведь всё! Все мои пароли, соцсети, месседжеры, а если мама вдруг поймёт, как снять блокировку, я покойник, там ведь фото, ну то есть наши с вами фото, и приличного там мало, уверяю вас. О, мама будет в бешенстве, если увидит Бев с сигаретой! У неё и так море предубеждений насчёт девушек, я даже знаю, что она скажет мне по этому поводу, господи, Беверли, прости, пожалуйста, заранее.

Эдди чувствует, что начинает задыхаться, и теперь пытается найти не только телефон, но и ингалятор. Однако тот вдруг будто сквозь землю проваливается. Эдди чувствует себя на грани истерики. Он останавливается, зажмуривается, с сипением втягивает в застывшие лёгкие воздух, но с треском проваливается; прыгающие перед глазами чёрные точки собираются в одно большое пятно. Однако когда сознание мутнеет настолько, что Эдди почти перестаёт видеть, на затылок вдруг ложится ладонь, в губы тыкается что-то пластиковое.

— Вдыхай, — властно командует кто-то над ухом, и Эдди послушно делает ещё одну попытку — в этот раз удачную, потому что раздавшееся после этого шипение расправляет лёгкие в полную мощь.

Эдди заходится натужным кашлем. Голова кружится от внезапного мощного приступа, горло дерёт частыми судорожными вдохами.

— Спасибо, — бормочет он и, открыв глаза, застывает. На него в упор смотрит Ричи.

— Не за что, Спагетти, — хмыкает он. — Не пугай нас так больше, договорились?

Эдди деревянно кивает.

— Держи, — раздаётся по другую сторону ещё один голос. Эдди машинально поворачивает голову, таращится на протягивающего телефон Майка. — Он улетел под кровать, когда ты стал разбрасывать тут всё.

— Спасибо, — опять произносит Эдди, протянув ладонь.

Майк кладёт в неё трубку, не отрывая взгляда от его наверняка белого лица.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — спрашивает он, хмурит брови, и Эдди в очередной раз кричит глубоко внутри себя, потому что чувствует его беспокойство — оно тёплыми волнами прокатывается от макушки до пяток.

Он опять кивает.

— Я просто… — он запинается, не зная, что бы такого правдоподобного сказать. — Испугался, что оставил телефон в Дерри, — безнадёжно врёт он, зажмурившись от стыда. — Это типа… дыра, туда особо не наездишься, а на новый у меня денег нет.

Осуждающий взгляд Стэна он чувствует всей кожей.

На миг в комнате становится пронзительно тихо.

— Ну… — подаёт голос Билл. — Не д-думаю, что даже если бы ты и в с-самом деле забыл телефон, это стало бы п-проблемой. Мы бы скинулись и купили тебе н-новый. Да, ребят?

— Само собой, — отвечает за всех Ричи, легкомысленно махнув рукой, — а если ты так распереживался из-за того, что миссис Кей обнаружит твои закладки с порнушкой, знай, я к ним причастен только наполовину. Вторая половина на совести Майка.

Все взгляды резко перемещаются на Хэнлона.

— О, ну конечно! — эмоционально отзывается тот. — Ты в каждую бутылку лезешь со своими «Майк номер один» и «Майк номер два», но когда дело касается непотребств, ты не утруждаешь себя разделением, спасибо, Ричи!

— Обращайся, бро, — самодовольно тянет тот. — У тебя слишком скучная жизнь, пусть у всех сложится хотя бы иллюзия того, что ты не тратишь её впустую.

Эдди становится смешно от того, как вытягивается лицо Майка, сколько разных выражений оно сменяет, прежде чем становится кислым.

— Да иди ты, Ричи, — буркает он.

Глаза Ричи задорно сверкают.

— Уточните пункт назначения, профессор! — пылко говорит он. — «Иди ты, Ричи» — куда? Даю подсказку: начинается на х. Готов даже посетить это место, если сможешь закончить. Давай, чувак, я верю в тебя!

Майк не выдерживает — начинает смеяться, к нему тут же присоединяются остальные. Кажется, атмосфера стремительно восстанавливается, несмотря на внезапный всплеск истерики, но Эдди всё равно чувствует себя так, будто разваливается. Он смеётся, отмахивается от Ричи, несколько раз повторяет то самое слово на букву «х», желая, чтобы Ричи сходил туда немедленно. Но внутри всё равно разверзается пропасть. И когда неудачники наконец-то уходят, тщательно обговорив время встречи в гараже дома Денбро, он падает лицом в подушку и несколько секунд стонет — на одной ноте, глухо и безнадёжно.

— Расскажешь? — Рядом присаживается Стэн.

Эдди, повернув голову, смотрит на него взглядом больной собаки, которая обгадила хозяйские тапки и теперь не может понять, за что её ругают.

— Я… не знаю, Стэн, — помолчав, выдавливает он. — Правда не знаю.

— Не знаешь, что произошло, или не знаешь, как об этом сказать? — склонив голову набок, уточняет тот.

Эдди бледно улыбается. И то, и другое вообще-то, но…

— Беверли сказала, что я им нравлюсь, — помедлив ещё немного, произносит Эдди.

Он уже не смотрит на Стэна — сверлит взглядом стену над его плечом, но это никак не сбавляет остроты произнесённой фразы. Спустя месяцы каникул она кажется ещё нелепее. И ещё волнительнее.

— Ну, — Стэн чешет нос, отводит глаза, будто избегая смотреть на Эдди, — это я и без тебя знаю. Куда больше меня волнует, что происходит именно с тобой. Ты меня беспокоишь, чувак.

Эдди задерживает дыхание, приподнимается, пытаясь поймать его взгляд. Глухо бухающее в груди сердце начинает стучать так, что рёбрам становится больно.

— В смысле, «и без тебя знаю»? — Стэн опускает голову, смотрит на свои сцепленные в замок пальцы. — Стэн!

— Это просто было, ну, очевидно, — нехотя говорит тот.

У Эдди пропадает дар речи. Он отталкивается от кровати, садится, вглядывается в лицо Стэна с пытливостью питбуля, учуявшего грабителя.

— Погоди-ка, — произносит он, наконец, — то есть ты типа давно в курсе?

— С самого начала вообще-то, — с усмешкой признаётся тот. — Ну то есть то, как они стали буквально ходить за тобой по пятам, к тому же Ричи… Ты что, вообще ни разу не задался вопросом, почему он так тебя цепляет? Да он ко мне реже пристаёт, хотя я, на минуточку, еврей — тут сам бог велел хохмить, как бы это сейчас ни прозвучало.

Нет.

Эдди в замешательстве взъерошивает волосы. Ему ни разу даже в голову не пришло, что внимание Ричи может быть вызвано чем-то ещё, кроме его бесконечного желания трепаться без умолку. И так уж сложилось, что Эдди стал практически единственным, кто не намеревался сносить все его приколы молча.

— А Майк?.. — с надеждой спрашивает он. Хрен с ним, с Ричи.

— Майк, — Стэн вздыхает, смотрит на Эдди с такой жалостью, что хочется спрятаться под одеяло, — ну, с ним, конечно, сложнее, и я вряд ли смогу с ходу назвать какие-то очевидные вещи. Но если присмотришься, думаю, ты сам всё поймёшь.

— Пиздец, — вырывается у Эдди. Он в шоке смотрит на Стэна, вцепляется в волосы уже двумя руками. Такого поворота он не ожидал.

Губы Стэна трогает мягкая улыбка.

— Согласен. Повезло тебе вляпаться в этих парней — ничего не скажешь. Не завидую.

Лицо Эдди в момент наливается жгучей краской. Он вскидывает голову, кидает на посмеивающегося Стэна сердитый взгляд.

— Я!.. — Он едва не задыхается от негодования. — Ни в кого я не вляпывался! И вообще, это просто домыслы, ни одного прямого намёка никто из них мне не давал, так что…

Тяжкий вздох Стэна заставляет его заткнуться.

— Не хочу тебя пугать, — неожиданно серьёзно говорит он, и у Эдди душа в пятки уходит от его взгляда, — но, боюсь, скоро всё круто поменяется.

— Ты о чём? — севшим голосом спрашивает тот.

Стэн награждает его очередной жалостливой улыбкой, опускает раскрытую ладонь на его макушку и взъерошивает отросшие за лето волосы.

— Мне кажется, за эти каникулы мы поменялись не только внешне, — с загадочной интонацией произносит он.

Эдди хмурится.

— Стэнли Урис, говори прямо, ненавижу, когда ты строишь из себя дохуя философа, — надувшись, буркает он.

Стэн разражается тихим смехом, опять взъерошивает его волосы. Эдди, рыкнув, отмахивается.

— Просто будь наготове, Эдс, — вместо внятного пояснения говорит он и, поднявшись на ноги, добавляет: — И во всеоружии. Ебануть может в любой момент.

Эдди в шоке распахивает рот, провожает Стэна взглядом человека, которому только что открылась изнанка мира, потому что, во-первых, Стэн пользовался ругательствами так редко, что хватило бы пальцев одной руки, чтобы перечислить их все, а во-вторых…

— Эй! Не называй меня так! — опомнившись, бросает Эдди.

Но Стэн уже не отвечает — всё также посмеиваясь, он подхватывает со своей кровати полотенце и выходит из комнаты. Эдди же валится обратно на подушку, прислушиваясь к постепенно замедляющимся ударам сердца. Он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке — привыкнув жить в стоячем болоте с минимальными вмешательствами извне, он всё никак не может привыкнуть к тому, как резво может поменяться буквально всё. Год назад он был одиноким и потерянным. Чуть более полугода назад обзавёлся самыми чокнутыми на свете друзьями. День назад он думал, что воссоединение станет лучшим событием последних недель. А сейчас лежит без сна и пялится в потолок, не понимая происходящее — ни снаружи, ни внутри. И всё это надо будет как-то разрулить.

Эдди зажмуривается, поворачивается на бок, весь обращается в слух, чтобы отвлечься от хаотичных разрозненных мыслей. Равномерный гул коридора ближе к ночи стихает: топот превращается в осторожные перебежки, раскатистый смех — в задушенное хихиканье. Эдди слышит, как за стенкой приглушенно переговариваются соседи, у кого-то слишком громко включается заставка нетфликса, но звук быстро убавляется.

Он прикрывает глаза.

Быть во всеоружии, думает он, на ум тут же приходят карикатурные изображения мечей и луков. Это смешно, но Эдди почему-то даже улыбки выдавить не может. Ему нужно будет во всём разобраться, и самая большая засада тут в том, что он понятия не имеет, с чего начать.


	4. Chapter 4

Некоторое время Эдди не показывается на глаза остальным. Он стыдится себя, своего внезапного дикого приступа, мыслей, которые наводняют голову при малейшей попытке разложить всё по полочкам. И стоит ему только подумать о том, чтобы появиться в гараже Денбро, конечности наливаются свинцовой тяжестью. Эдди превращается в одно сплошное «Не могу!», и как бы Стэн ни смотрел на него в ответ на очередную просьбу сказать Беверли, что он не слишком хорошо себя чувствует, перебороть это ощущение оказывается не так просто.

Впрочем, длится это ровно до момента, пока Беверли не ловит Эдди в коридорах колледжа. Когда она всё-таки притаскивает его в гараж, страх отступает так же быстро, как появился, потому что неудачники встречают его с непередаваемой теплотой. Эдди расслабляется, в который раз понимает — он дома, среди своих, тут нечего бояться, не от чего напрягаться. Между ними ведь нет ничего сложного, даже если брать во внимание ситуацию с Беверли, Беном и Биллом. И если бы в тот момент Эдди сказали, что скоро ему придётся испытать что-то похожее, он бы не поверил.

Эдди икает, пытается привалиться плечом к стене здания клуба, но промахивается. Ноги скользят по покрытому тонким слоем льда асфальту, сырой ноябрьский ветер проникает под куртку, щиплет бока даже сквозь толстые петли вязаного свитера. Остаток осени так плотно пропитывается ароматами приближающейся зимы, что зябко становится от одной мысли о снеге.

— Через сколько, говоришь, должно приехать такси? — спрашивает притоптывающая на месте Беверли.

В её покрасневших от холода пальцах дрожит сигарета, срывающийся с губ пар от дыхания мешается с дымом, надолго застывая в воздухе облаком.

— Минут через десять, — охотно поясняет Бен и в который раз поправляет капюшон на её голове.

Беверли улыбается ему в ответ так тепло, что Эдди готов поклясться — температура точно повышается на градус или два, особенно когда щёки Бена становятся ещё краснее. Он хмыкает про себя, пытаясь собрать в кучу разъезжающиеся глаза, и тут же хмурится, ощутив прилив тошноты. Икота сотрясает грудную клетку, Эдди съёживается, пытаясь её подавить, но едва не падает. Спасает только то, что под боком оказывается Майк — такой же пьяный, но более устойчивый.

— Порядок? — спрашивает он, упершись ладонью в стену для равновесия.

Эдди показывает ему сложенные колечком пальцы. Всё ок, если не считать уплывающей из-под ног земли, дрожащего от алкоголя сознания и полного непонимания, как так вообще получилось. Они ведь просто хотели сходить в клуб, чтобы развеяться — ни больше, ни меньше. Но потом случилось пиво, ещё пиво и ещё пиво, кто-то притащил шоты с чем-то жгуче сладким и приправил это очередной порцией пива. И Эдди потерялся — между сменяющими друг друга кружками и рюмками, между постоянно поднимающими тосты друзьями, между сотрясающими воздух басами. Он впервые попал в клуб и впервые надрался так, что стоять прямо мог только потому, что тело окоченело от мороза и попросту потеряло подвижность.

— Кто-нибудь звонил Биллу? — интересуется Майк. Другой Майк. Хэнлон.

Эдди опять хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить номер два он или номер один по личной классификации Ричи Тозиера.

— Да, — снова отзывается Бен, — он сказал, что мистер и миссис Денбро покинули резиденцию.

— А Джорджи? — не унимается Майк. — Ничего не имею против пацана, но он может нас заложить. Не думаю, что мистер Денбро обрадуется, узнав, что во время их отсутствия в дом вломилась толпа бухих подростков.

Беверли начинает смеяться. Мороз заставляет её дрожать, тонкое пальто почти не защищает от пронизывающей вечерней прохлады, так что сигарета едва не выпадает из судорожно сжатых пальцев.

— Его уже обработал Ричи, не переживай, — говорит она. — Билл сказал, что это было потрясающее зрелище, он даже дышал через раз, чтобы не мешать маэстро делать его работу.

— Хочешь сказать, что он запиздел Джорджи до изнеможения? — вздёрнув бровь, хмыкает Майк.

— И заставил играть с ним в Street Fighter, пока тот не уснул прямо с джойстиком в руках, — кивает Беверли, после чего промёрзший воздух сотрясает дружный хохот.

Ричи с ними не было. Он сослался на дурное самочувствие и предложил вместо клуба собраться у Денбро, тем более что родители как раз должны были уехать на вечеринку. Но Майк к тому времени успел забронировать столик, поэтому пришлось делить вечер на две ступени: сперва клуб и алкоголь, затем — дом Денбро… и алкоголь.

Эдди тяжко вздыхает, представив, сколько ещё ему предстоит выпить. Желудок съёживается, отзываясь на это очередным всполохом тошноты.

— Господи, десять минут ещё не прошли? — швырнув окурок в урну, со стоном спрашивает Беверли.

— Прошли, — констатирует Бен, глянув на часы, и поджимает губы. Такси запаздывает.

Беверли вытягивает шею, окидывает пустующую дорогу взглядом коршуна.

— В таком случае, я быстренько сбегаю в уборную, — говорит она, убедившись, что повсюду, куда ни плюнь, стоит могильная тишина, — иначе до дома Билла я тупо не доеду.

Глаза Бена становятся трогательно круглыми.

— Но ведь… — начинает он, но Майк — номер один, тщательно проговаривает про себя Эдди — тоже вдруг шагает вперёд.

— Я с тобой. — Он кивает Беверли, которая тут же юркает за тяжёлую металлическую дверь, и улыбается оторопевшему Бену. — Прости, чувак, отлить — это святое.

Его спина тоже исчезает за дверью; Эдди успевает услышать густые вибрирующие басы вдалеке, прежде чем его снова окутывает уличное безмолвие.

— Ну пиздец! — вырывается у Бена.

Майк и Эдди оглядываются на него в немом восхищении.

— Да не переживай ты так, — Майк хлопает его по плечу, — машины всё равно пока нет. Уверен, они там не задержатся.

— Да ладно! — в голосе Бена прорезается сарказм. Эдди чувствует себя свидетелем рождения нового чуда, потому что раздражённый Бен — зрелище настолько же редкое, как единороги в час-пик на улицах Нью-Йорка. — А теперь вспомни, какие там очереди. Думаешь, таксист станет ждать, пока половина клуба опорожнится?

Майк в замешательстве приоткрывает рот. Он несколько секунд напряжённо молчит, явно думая, что бы привести в качестве контрагрумента, но не успевает — из-за поворота вдруг мелькает отсвет фар, следом за которым появляется ярко-жёлтая машина с шашечками.

Бен закатывает глаза.

— Ну, блин, я и не сомневался!

Эдди сжимает зубы. Он пытается заставить голову работать правильно, но плавающие, тонущие в белом шуме мысли напоминают островки промокшего картона в глубокой луже.

— М-может, заплатим за ожидание? — запинаясь, предлагает он. Прояснившееся от свежего воздуха сознание сцепляет слова в связные предложения — уже победа.

Бен смотрит на него с жалостью.

— Ты в курсе, сколько стоит ночной простой такси? Я столько денег с собой не брал, уж простите. Поэтому вам придётся поехать самим. — Он протягивает Майку мятые купюры. — Предупредите Билла, чтобы он встретил нас с парой баксов наготове.

Эдди в шоке приоткрывает рот.

— Погоди, — судорожно сгребая рассыпающийся как рыхлый снег рассудок, выдавливает он, — не проще ли будет доехать до Денбро и расплатиться на месте? То есть мы приедем, позвоним Биллу, он встретит нас — и всё будет хорошо, никому не придётся торчать тут, на холоде, ещё хрен знает сколько. Это опасно! Переохлаждение, вирусы — вы можете заболеть! — От нахлынувшего волнения речь выравнивается, становится трезвой настолько, насколько Эдди не чувствует трезвым себя.

Но Бен на это лишь улыбается и пожимает плечами.

— Мы бы всё равно не поместились в одну машину впятером, — с сожалением говорит он, Эдди замечает, как по его лицу проскальзывает тень. — Я один два места занимаю, так что лучше поезжайте сами и не забудьте предупредить Билла. Договорились?

Эдди прикусывает губу, косится на Майка, который тоже явно не в восторге от идеи оставить друзей на холоде чёрти на сколько. Но пока они думают, такси паркуется у бордюра, так что времени на препирательства не остаётся. Эдди понимает, что чем дольше они будут спорить, тем дольше друзья проторчат на улице. Поэтому едва водитель успевает остановиться, он хватает Майка за руку и тащит того к машине.

— Обязательно зайдите в здание, не стойте снаружи! — кричит он, распахнув дверцу.

Бен со смехом кивает, после чего взмахивает рукой, и Эдди наконец-то усаживается. Майк плюхается рядом, машинально проговаривает адрес и поворачивается к окну. Одинокая фигура Бена выглядит слишком… одиноко. Эдди чувствует, как остро перехватывает горло.

— Думаешь, мы правильно поступили? — спрашивает он.

Он провожает силуэт Бена глазами, пока такси не сворачивает за угол, и вздрагивает, когда его ледяные пальцы накрывает настолько же ледяная ладонь. Майк с вздохом дёргает плечом. Не выпуская руки Эдди, он откидывается на спинку сидения и, запрокинув голову, сглатывает. Эдди завороженно следит, как резко проступивший под кожей кадык плавно соскальзывает вверх и вниз.

Алкогольный туман становится гуще, белый шум снова смешивает прояснившиеся на пару минут мысли в кашу.

— Думаю, Бен знает, что делает. — Майк чуть поворачивает голову, искоса смотрит на Эдди, уголки его губ приподнимаются в улыбке. — К тому же, он прав. Просто представь, как бы мы упихивались в одну машину в таком составе.

— Ну, — Эдди опускает взгляд, чтобы выпутаться из сгущающейся мглы, — я бы мог сесть к кому-нибудь на колени.

То есть сперва он, конечно, думает про Беверли, но следует быть честным — она на пару дюймов выше, а это значит…

Ладонь Майка вдруг расслабляется. Его пальцы ласковой щекоткой оглаживают костяшки, проскальзывают вдоль чужих пальцев, и Эдди, потеряв мысль, затаивает дыхание. С одной стороны, это немного странно, ему кажется, что подобные прикосновения между друзьями недопустимы. Но с другой — ему так приятно, что мурашки катаются по спине от загривка до поясницы и обратно. Почти неудержимо хочется повернуть руку ладонью вверх и переплести пальцы, собрать общее тепло, сжать его так, чтобы оно разлетелось по всему телу. Даже жаль, что это тоже будет как-то неправильно.

Улыбка Майка становится шире, чуть… глубже, что ли, потому что теперь на его лице нечитаемое выражение, и у Эдди душа в пятки уходит от того, какие чувства это в нём пробуждает. Пролетающие мимо них фонари мажут по коже всполохами, чётче выделяют скулы, цепляют губы, застревая где-то на краю сознания ярким следом. Эдди пытается оторвать глаза от этого зрелища и не может. Майк кажется ему неотразимым.

— Например, ко мне? — будто сквозь вату долетает до слуха.

Эдди, встрепенувшись, вскидывает голову.

— А?

Он напрочь забывает, о чём они вообще говорили.

С губ Майка слетает смешок, полутьма такси делает его глаза чёрными — настоящая бездна, которая смотрит на тебя в ответ.

— Ты говоришь, что сел бы к кому-нибудь на колени, — напоминает он, прищурившись. — И ко мне бы сел?

Эдди напряжённо сглатывает, радуясь, что света в салоне недостаточно, чтобы стало видно, как густо он краснеет. Ему сложно думать, сложно анализировать происходящее внутри него и снаружи. Но то, что Майк вызывает в нём, тянущей патокой собирается внизу живота.

— Ну… да? — Эдди пытается беззаботно пожать плечами, но получается нервно, дёргано. Он искренне надеется, что Майк этого не замечает. — В смысле, в этом ведь нет ничего такого. Мы же, ну, друзья.

Пальцы Майка на миг застывают, затем опять оглаживают костяшки — простые, ненавязчивые движения, но Эдди всё равно чувствует, как стремительно нагревается между ними воздух. Это заставляет его ёжиться от приятных ощущений и стыда. Во рту быстро становится сухо, Эдди отворачивается к окну, чтобы перевести дух. Он думает, что нужно, наверное, убрать руку, вытянуть её из гипнотизирующих ласкающих поглаживаний, но патока внутри будто напитывает конечности тяжестью. Он не может пошевелиться.

Остаток пути до дома Денбро они проделывают в молчании. Такси паркуется на подъездной дорожке, Майк расплачивается с водителем, после чего распахивает дверцу и, не выпуская руки Эдди, вылезает на улицу. Эдди тянется следом как привязанный. Он на автомате говорит «спасибо», ловит мрачный, почти презрительный взгляд таксиста и краснеет опять — гуще прежнего. Душное брезгливое «заебали, блять, педики!» бьёт в затылок тяжестью. Эдди с силой стискивает зубы, чтобы не обматерить его в ответ.

Да уж, реально заебали. Ездят тут на такси, портят настроение честным гражданам.

— Спускайся в гараж, — говорит Майк, когда такси, мигнув габаритами, отъезжает от дома, — а я пока предупрежу Билла.

Эдди, всё ещё плавающий между отвращением и чувством вины, машинально кивает, а затем, врубившись, резко вскидывает голову.

— Зачем? — оторопело спрашивает он. — Мы же договаривались, что переночуем в доме. Или… что-то поменялось?

Майк, глянув на него, улыбается. Он тянет руку, касается кончиками пальцев волос Эдди, будто чёлку со лба убирает, затем качает головой.

— Не переживай, мы вернёмся в дом, когда остальные подтянутся. Я просто хочу кое-что показать. Вернее, дать послушать. Если ты, конечно, не против.

Эдди, стушевавшись, снова кивает. Нет, он вообще не против, ему нравится вкус Майка, у них во многом сходятся предпочтения, несмотря на преобладающий тяжёлый репертуар группы. Поэтому в его предложении нет ничего удивительного, они частенько обмениваются дисками и плейлистами на спотифае. Всё в порядке. Всё в полном, мать его, порядке.

Спуститься по неудобной лестнице получается только со второго раза. Эдди чертыхается, ругает разъезжающиеся ноги и ослабшие от алкоголя руки, едва не скатывается, споткнувшись о собственную лодыжку. И лишь оказавшись в кромешной, пропахшей бензином и машинным маслом темноте, он застывает, затем закатывает глаза и стонет в голос. Ведь можно же было воспользоваться входом из дома, то есть включить свет и вполне себе без жертв добраться до пункта назначения. Но нет! Эдди Каспбрак не ищет лёгких путей!

— Надо будет купить себе налобный фонарик, — бурчит он, вытянув руку, чтобы не дай бог ни на что не натолкнуться.

Правило правой стены Эдди выучил ещё в первые месяцы путешествий по гаражу — Майк номер один весьма доходчиво объяснил эту схему. Однако у мистера Денбро с недавних пор появилась одна не самая приятная привычка: он стал переставлять ящики с инструментами, менять полки как ему вздумается, так что шишки и синяки стали чем-то вроде пропускного билета в мир дружбы и жвачки. Схватил угол полки лбом — молодец, получи свою порцию дружеского участия, споткнулся об оставленный на пути чемодан с дрелью — сочувствующий поцелуй в висок от Беверли гарантирован. Вот и сейчас Эдди крадётся как вор, шарит рукой перед собой, чтобы не напороться глазом в какую-нибудь арматуру. Однако подлость приходит откуда не ждали — под ноги попадается что-то квадратное и чрезвычайно твёрдое, и Эдди, запнувшись, со всего маху падает на колени. Острая вспышка боли срывает с губ шипящее:

— Ах ты ж говно!

Которое тут же перебивается вкрадчивым:

— Не убился?

— Ах ты ж говно! — повторяет Эдди, но уже в другой тональности, и резко разворачивается, моргая так часто, будто это способно разогнать густую темноту.

Сердце колотится как сумасшедшее, дыхание перехватывает от испуга, но мягкий смешок и последовавшее за этим не менее мягкое прикосновение снимают стянувшее внутренности оцепенение. Эдди прикрывает глаза, с шумным выдохом расслабляется.

— Я чуть не сдох, твою мать! Ты почему свет не включил?

— Привык ходить тут в потёмках, — просто отвечает Майк, его ладони проходятся по рукам Эдди, подхватывают, тянут.

Эдди послушно поднимается.

— А могли бы дойти с комфортом, — ворчливо говорит он и опять цепенеет, почувствовав дыхание у самого уха.

— Не переживай, доставлю тебя в лучшем виде, больше не разъебёшься, обещаю.

Эдди насмешливо фыркает, хочет сказать «Хрен я вам, Тозиерам, поверю», но быстро вспоминает, что Майк вообще-то Уилер, и то, что у них с Ричи разные фамилии, до сих пор вгоняет его в шок. Ричи однажды сказал, что это потому, что у них разные отцы, но Эдди, разумеется, ни капли не поверил.

Оказавшись за порогом их скромной творческой обители, Майк нажимает кнопку выключателя. По глазам бьёт светом лампы, Эдди щурится, поразившись тому, какой яркой она кажется после кромешной тьмы.

— Прости, — заметив его неудобства, произносит Майк, — я сейчас.

Он быстрым шагом пересекает пространство, зажигает ночник — пузатого Тирекса, которого пожертвовал их компании Джорджи, затем так же быстро возвращается и выключает свет. Давящая резь тут же проходит. Эдди вытирает выступившие слёзы тыльной стороной ладони и благодарно улыбается.

— Так намного лучше, спасибо.

Майк, хмыкнув, дёргает плечом.

— Да ничего особенного. Присаживайся. — Он кивает на диван, а сам идёт к стереосистеме — её их компании пожертвовал папа Майка, мистер Хэнлон.

Эдди послушно плюхается на продавленную, но до сих пор мягкую подушку. После алкоголя, получасовой поездки и бесконечного чередования тепла и холода его слегка развозит. Он будто напитывается усталостью; не сошедшее до конца опьянение накатывает снова, так что веки тяжелеют, как и язык. Мысли опять начинают путаться, теряясь и всплывая в самых неожиданных местах. Например, Эдди смотрит, как Майк ковыряется в стерео и думает, что он потрясающе красивый с этими его скулами, губами и глазищами, от взгляда которых внутри всё сжимается, что ему чертовски идут футболка и джинсы с дырками на коленях. Думает, что сигареты на самом деле вкусно пахнут, если их аромат остаётся на пальцах, что если вдыхать дым через рот и выпускать через нос, можно захлебнуться, и что задница у Майка хоть и тощая, но потрогать всё равно хочется.

Эдди становится смешно. Он кажется себе жалким.

— Ты когда-нибудь целовался? — спрашивает Майк, не глядя на Эдди.

Тот, отвлекшись, честно призадумывается.

— Ну, — он хмурится, понимая, что слова опять приходится собирать по крупицам, — было дело. Стейси Макхом, Лили Грин… а, ещё Мэри Хиггинс!

Майк в ответ усмехается и, отвернувшись, наклоняется к стереосистеме, будто вскрыть её собирается. Эдди думает, что для настолько субтильного телосложения у него достаточно широкие плечи. Это гипнотизирует.

— Негусто. В смысле, неужели это всё?

Эдди чувствует себя слегка уязвлённым. Он снова ныряет в чертоги воспоминаний, копается в себе несколько пронзительно молчаливых мгновений, а затем морщится, когда перед глазами вспыхивает картинка. Был ещё Стэн. Давным-давно, они тогда учились в школе. Это был эксперимент, после которого Эдди заперся в ванной и за раз вынюхал половину ингалятора. Стэну потом пришлось долго объяснять, что это никак с ним не связано, просто… Эдди испугался. Это был его первый поцелуй и ему настолько понравилось, что он распереживался, как бы следующий опыт не показался слишком блеклым. Ну и как в воду глядел.

— Ну… нет. Был ещё… человек. Парень.

— О.

Эдди напрягается. Он ждёт что-нибудь похабное, злое в ответ, жалеет, что дурацкий алкоголь развязал язык, следовало ограничиться упоминанием девчонок. Но Майк больше не произносит ни звука. Он наконец-то находит нужный трек и нажимает кнопку запуска.

Раздавшаяся из колонок тягучая медленная мелодия напоминает туман — она расползается по стенам, течёт к потолку, застилает всё помещение. Эдди медленно моргает, пытается сосредоточиться на вступлении и едва не вздрагивает, когда голос солистки буквально врезается в уши. Одновременно с этим рядом усаживается Майк.

— Услышал её, когда собирал новый плейлист, — говорит он буднично, спокойно, словно не было никакого разговора о поцелуях. Эдди чувствует прилив признательности. — Как тебе?

Эдди прикрывает глаза, впитываясь в густую тягучую музыку. Из него такой себе знаток, конечно, все мелодии он воспринимает на эмоциональном уровне, поэтому сложно давать чему-то оценку — всё это, в конце концов, обычная вкусовщина. Но эта песня ему нравится. Она отдаёт чем-то интимным и резким, будто афродизиак, прикосновение к чувствительным точкам, осторожный шёпот, слетающий с прижавшихся к уху губ. Хотя на самом деле поётся в ней совсем не о сексе.

Щёки немедленно опаляет краснотой, Эдди тянет молнию куртки, чтобы дать себе воздуха.

— Приятно звучит, мотив такой… — он запинается, пытаясь придумать аналог слову «сексуальный», — интересно, что за плейлист ты собирал, если тебе попалась подобная мелодия? — сдавшись, говорит он и, покосившись на Майка, чувствует, как ему резко становится ещё жарче.

Майк смотрит на него не мигая. Его глаза всё ещё две бездны, но темнее и опаснее, лицо без тени улыбки кажется высеченным из камня. Академический, мать его, портрет — хоть сейчас садись рисовать. Жаль, что у Эдди ноль таланта.

— Ты никогда не представлял, под какую музыку тебе хотелось бы заняться сексом? — спрашивает он после недолгого молчания.

Эдди жалеет, что фраза «провалиться сквозь землю» носит исключительно метафорический характер. Он бы не отказался.

— Я… эм… — выдавливает он, чувствуя себя закипающим чайником. Он не может смотреть в лицо напротив и не может оторвать от него взгляда — Майк будто всасывает его без остатка. — Честно, даже не знаю, что ответить.

Уголки губ Майка чуть приподнимаются, но улыбка получается не расслабленная, говорящая «ничего страшного, приятель». Эта улыбка напряжённая, сжатая как пружина. Она пускает по спине Эдди очередную вереницу мурашек.

— Мне всегда казалось, что музыка — это разновидность наркоты, — произносит Майк после короткой паузы.

Эдди, сглотнув, судорожно соображает — показалось ему или нет, что он пересаживается чуть ближе.

— Д-да, между ними действительно есть что-то общее. Аудио-крэк — типа того.

Это несмешная шутка, но в глазах Майка почему-то вспыхивает и гаснет что-то яркое, как всполох электричества. Он опять становится ближе — теперь Эдди готов в этом поклясться.

— Все, кого я знаю, говорят, что секс под наркотой — это что-то запредельное, — говорит Майк, его глаза пожирают, вытягивают душу. — Я бы хотел попробовать, — Эдди задерживает дыхание, когда он облизывает губы, — но без настоящей наркоты. Понимаешь?

Эдди медленно кивает, думая, что если сейчас же не моргнёт, у него вместе с глазами отвалится половина лица.

— То есть это типа плейлист для… — Он запинается, смотрит на Майка круглыми глазами. Он пытается, пыжится, но не может произнести это слово, потому что кажется, что это сработает как ловушка. И если он всё-таки скажет, капкан захлопнется.

Майк это, видимо, тоже понимает, потому что его улыбка становится чуть шире, бездна в глазах — глубже.

— Можно сказать и так. — Он на секунду затихает, потому что музыка подходит к концу, а затем начинает играть снова. — И я испытываю сильные эмоции, когда слушаю именно эту песню. Поэтому и захотел поделиться ею с тобой.

Эдди кажется, что он сейчас потеряет сознание. Майк теперь так близко, что если повернуть голову, можно задеть носом его щёку. В его дыхании смешиваются жар, сладкий запах выпивки и фруктовая жвачка, взгляд прикипает к лицу, кожа начинает зудеть. Но Эдди не может найти в себе сил, чтобы отодвинуться. Он смотрит прямо перед собой, моргает, продолжая впитываться в разливающиеся по воздуху звуки, и чувствует истошно бьющееся сердце всем телом. Он пульсирует в такт медленным плавным битам. В такт голосу солистки, которая проскальзывает внутрь, растекается по венам вязким томлением.

Ну же, думает Эдди, скажи что-нибудь. Хоть что-нибудь, чтобы это не выглядело настолько возбуждающим и неловким. Но когда трек опять подходит к концу и тут же возвращается на повторное воспроизведение, с губ по-прежнему не слетает ни звука. Эдди заворожен. Он побеждён.

— Эй, Эдди.

На бедро ложится ладонь — слишком горячая даже по сравнению с охваченным огнём телом; Эдди напрягается, сглатывает, стиснув руки в замок.

Не смотри, уговаривает он себя, не поворачивайся, не делай эту хренову ошибку. Но голова двигается сама. Взгляд соскальзывает на Майка, который, подперев щёку кулаком, всё также смотрит в упор.

Во рту становится сухо, Эдди облизывает губы. Язык неприятно царапает оставшаяся после мороза корочка, но это ощущение теряется на фоне того, как резко меняется что-то в глазах Майка. Эдди мало что видит, ночник едва достаёт до них, но атмосфера вдруг становится липкой, будто паста из сахара.

Эдди делает вдох, чуть приоткрыв рот, и Майк вдруг резко подаётся вперёд. Он не касается — замирает буквально в миллиметре, оставляя на губах фантомное ощущение. И это кажется Эдди ещё интимнее, ещё… жарче. Он чувствует себя снова как после двух шотов того сладкого коктейля, голову ведёт, мысли путаются. И только музыка, пронзительная и плавная, качает его, не позволяя утонуть.

— Какой он, — шепчет Майк, его пристальный взгляд, кажется, проникает под кожу вслед за песней, — твой наркотик?

Эдди уверен, что ещё немного — и он точно потеряет сознание. От возбуждения кружится голова, неожиданная эрекция чувствуется во всём теле тянущей болью. Он хочет сказать, что Майк и его голос — самые сильные наркотики, что если он не перестанет говорить с ним так, если немедленно не отстранится, он кончит здесь и сейчас. Но вместо этого он моргает — так медленно, как только может, чтобы дать себе время. Пару секунд, чтобы прийти в себя и не сделать то, что ему до зуда в груди хочется сделать. Но затем он открывает глаза, видит, что ни черта не изменилось, и понимает — всё. Потому что Майк всё также смотрит на него и улыбается. И Эдди ничего не остаётся, кроме как преодолеть последнее расстояние и поймать эту улыбку губами. Это сильнее него. Сильнее настолько, что первое же ощущение вырывает из горла что-то жалобное, слабо поддающееся описанию.

Песня вторит ему глубоким голосом солистки.

Майк вжимается в Эдди всем телом. Одним неуловимым движением он оказывается сверху, стискивает его бёдра коленями, приникнув с такой силой, что на мгновение становится больно. От него пахнет жаром и алкоголем, и в сочетании с включившейся на четвёртый или пятый повтор музыкой это кажется чем-то запредельным. Эдди стонет, когда его губы сминают чужие, стонет, когда Майк трётся о его член — медленно, в такт мелодии, растягивая, растирая ощущения почти до агонии, стонет от того, насколько остро ощущается каждое прикосновение. Его захватывает, проворачивает сквозь каждый аккорд, протягивает дрожащей струной между строчек, и несмотря на то, что Эдди понятия не имеет, как чувствуется настоящий наркоманский приход, он уверен — это оно. То самое, когда плавится тело, когда руки под одеждой, кожа под пальцами влажная и горячая, когда чужой язык во рту, по губам, поцелуи по шее вниз, укус на ключице. Ему хочется снять с себя всё, прижаться ближе, проникнуть глубже, слиться в один пульсирующий комок желания. И если бы не полная неспособность контролировать себя, Эдди непременно избавился бы от всего лишнего.

Шаги снаружи слышатся, когда музыка делает паузу, чтобы снова уйти на повтор. Эдди отмечает это краем сознания, отстранённо, всё ещё сосредоточенный на чужих губах. Поэтому когда Майк, тоже заслышав, что к ним кто-то приближается, буквально слетает с его колен, он чувствует себя почти обманутым. Но это быстро проходит, потому что едва дверь распахивается и на пороге появляется Билл, он в полной мере осознаёт, что именно только что произошло. И что — не произошло, но могло произойти останься они наедине ещё хоть немного.

— Вы ч-чего тут застряли? — спрашивает Билл, хлопнув ладонью по выключателю.

Яркий свет моментально рассеивает магию. Эдди подскакивает, судорожно прикрывает рукой пах, стараясь делать это как можно менее очевидно. Но Билл, к счастью, не обращает внимания ни на его растрёпанный вид, ни на валяющиеся на полу куртки — стоп, что? когда?! — ни на Майка, который излишне старательно выключает стереосистему.

— Заболтались, — сухо поясняет тот, когда музыка обрывает звучание.

Билл в ответ закатывает глаза.

— Поднимайтесь, — он кивает в сторону двери, — остальные уже п-приехали.

— Уже идём, — лучезарно улыбается Майк. — Только свет потуши, а то у меня сейчас глаза вместе со слезами вытекут.

Билл, покачав головой, снова хлопает по выключателю. Обличающий свет тут же пропадает.

Эдди с трудом поднимается на шатающиеся ноги. Его ведёт от остаточного опьянения — музыкой ли, поцелуем или алкоголем, тошнота катается по горлу. Эдди кажется, что он не сможет, упадёт прямо тут и тогда от объяснений с Биллом будет не отвертеться. Но с каждым шагом ноги будто становятся крепче, так что до выхода он доходит почти уверенным в себе человеком. Однако стоит ему застыть в проёме и кинуть взгляд назад — на по-прежнему стоящего у стерео Майка, кости снова размягчаются, превращаются в мармеладных червячков.

Эдди сглатывает, ныряет подмышку Биллу, чтобы раствориться в обступившей его темноте. Он подумает об этом потом. А сейчас ему нужна выпивка. Много выпивки. И, наверное, несколько минут уединения в туалете.


	5. Chapter 5

Эдди не знает, что хуже — похмелье или то, что он помнит все события минувшего вечера так, будто они случились пару минут назад. Он просыпается в комнате Джорджи — вряд ли Билл стал бы так горделиво выставлять на всеобщее обозрение армию игрушечных солдатиков и вешать на стены плакаты с Баззом Лайтером — в объятиях Стэна, и то, что он испытывает, не поддаётся никакому описанию.

Сдавившая виски боль срывает с губ сдавленный стон, лежащий рядом Стэн мгновенно реагирует.

— Только не дыши на меня, умоляю, — не открывая глаз, бормочет он.

Эдди пытается сфокусировать на нём взгляд.

— Боишься, что тебя стошнит? — хрипло интересуется он и содрогается от отвращения — он чувствует своё дыхание. Чувствует так, будто дышит сам себе в лицо. Это омерзительно.

— Боюсь, что стошнит тебя и у меня не останется выбора, кроме как присоединиться.

Вяло пошевелив языком в пересохшем рту, Эдди понимает, что Стэн не так уж не прав. Прилипший к спине желудок ощущается тяжёлым, неподвижным. Страшно подумать, что начнётся, если попытаться его потревожить.

— Как думаешь, Билл сильно обидится, если мы заблюём комнату его младшего брата?

— Думаю, он нас сильно убьёт. Хотя, — Стэн переворачивается на спину и со стоном прижимает ладони ко лбу, — если он не поторопится, похмелье сделает это за него.

Эдди солидарно кривится, явственно ощущая нарастающую пульсацию в голове. Его боль расцветает медленно, но неотвратимо, поэтому всё самое лучшее ещё предстоит. Тошнота и общая вялость — меньшие из зол.

Хотя…

Эдди шире распахивает глаза, когда общее недомогание вдруг перекрывает вспышка-воспоминание: лицо Майка, губы к губам, жар, ладони по спине, на груди, томление, музыка, разжигающая внутри даже не пламя — настоящий лесной пожар, стихийное бедствие, сраную катастрофу.

— О боже… — вырывается у Эдди против воли.

Стэн бросает на него косой взгляд.

— Что? Вступило? — с сочувствием спрашивает он.

Эдди посылает в его сторону блеклую улыбку. Ещё как, твою мать, вступило так вступило — ссаными трусами не отмашешься. И надо будет этот как-то разруливать.

— Так, — Стэн делает над собой усилие и с жалобным кряхтением принимает сидячее положение, — ты как хочешь, а я намерен отыскать Билла и вымолить у него таблетки от головной боли.

Эдди хочется попросить вымолить ещё и топор — для него, чтобы наверняка избавиться от всех проблем. Но вместо этого он тоже с превеликим трудом усаживается и, ощутив подкатившую к горлу тошноту, сочно икает. Во рту тут же становится кисло, рвотный спазм сотрясает желудок с такой силой, что Эдди чувствует, как становится на пару тонов бледнее.

— У, чувак, — Стэн с беспокойством заглядывает ему в лицо, — давай ты побудешь здесь, а я принесу тебе воды и… не знаю, чего-нибудь ещё. Боюсь, если ты попытаешься встать, остаток дня мы будем исполнять оперу рыголетто хором прямо тут. И тогда Билл точно нас прикончит.

Эдди быстро кивает, решив не рисковать открывать рот. Нестабильное состояние желудка беспокоит его куда сильнее, так что мысли о Майке стремительно отходят на второй план. С этим он разберётся потом, сейчас главное — удержать всё в себе.

Стэн показывается в комнате спустя несколько минут. Он силой вливает в Эдди стакан воды, у которой жутко странный привкус, вталкивает в рот ложку с каким-то лекарством и уносится снова. Некоторое время Эдди ждёт, что он вернётся, принесёт что-нибудь ещё, потому что лучше всё никак не становится, скорее наоборот — пульсация в висках превращается в вибрирующие гулкие удары. Но чем дольше тянется время, тем тяжелее становятся веки. Эдди проваливается в сон, сам того не заметив.

Пробуждение также не приносит облегчения. Эдди просыпается от приглушенных разговоров, с трудом открывает глаза и стонет — тошнота и головная боль наваливаются с новой силой, будто не было ни воды, в которой, скорее всего, растворили таблетку аспирина, ни жуткой осклизлой жижи — Эдди подозревает, что та должна была привести в порядок желудок.

— Эй, ты как? — раздаётся рядом мягкий голос Беверли.

— Как дерьмо, господи, — с трудом проглотив кислый ком, выдавливает Эдди, — не приближайся ко мне, пожалуйста, не то я отравлю и тебя заодно. Как же мне херово, пиздец…

— Ну, для умирающего ты довольно много болтаешь, — хмыкает Ричи — узнать его насмешливую интонацию не составляет труда.

Эдди находит его глазами, сжимает губы в нитку, перехватив искрящийся весельем взгляд.

Стэн с вздохом качает головой.

— Знаешь, если бы ты чувствовал себя хотя бы вполовину так же плохо…

— Я чувствовал себя и похуже, — перебивает Ричи, — но так красиво страдать всё равно не умею. Это, наверное, дар или что-то типа того. Эй, Эдс, — он шагает ближе, наклоняется, упершись ладонями в колени, — если начать тебя щекотать, как думаешь, струя блевотины достанет потолка?

Эдди с мученическим стоном накрывает лицо ладонями. Скребущая где-то на дне желудка тошнота вспыхивает так, будто тупой челлендж кажется его организму чертовски заманчивым.

— Заткнись, Ричи, — хрипит Эдди, скривившись от омерзения. — Фу, как же противно…

— Моё дело — предложить, — спокойно продолжает тот. — А если серьёзно — это странно, что на потолке до сих пор нет следов. То, как ты неистово бухал вчера, восхитило даже меня, а я, поверь, повидал многое.

— Да уж, — со смешком присоединяется Беверли. — Ты вроде говорил, что это твой первый раз, что ли. Типа первый алкогольный загул. И тут сразу такая прыть.

— Ого, — Ричи поправляет очки, изогнув губы в такой похабной улыбке, что Эдди заранее становится хуже, — интересно, ты во всех своих «первых разах» придерживаешься такой же установки? То есть пойми меня правильно, — он поднимает руки в защитном жесте, — я заранее сочувствую твоему первому партнёру, вот правда, такой самоотдачей ты придашь слову «затрахать» новое звучание.

— Бип-бип, Ричи. — Беверли пихает его ногой, но подрагивающие уголки губ выдают её с головой.

— Что? — Тот делает вид, что оскорбляется. — Говорю как есть, уж простите.

— А где?.. — вклинивается Эдди, решив сменить тему. — Где остальные?

Он облизывает пересохшие губы, обводит взглядом комнату, но кроме Ричи, Беверли и Стэна не видит больше никого.

— Билл и Бен играют в приставку, — рапортует Беверли, — оба Майка ушли ещё с час назад — сослались на дела, всё такое.

Эдди едва сдерживает облегчённый выдох. Ему стыдно за свою трусость, но сейчас, когда самочувствие оставляет желать лучшего, а желудок слишком нестабилен для подобного рода разбирательств, лучший вариант возникает сам собой. Нужно отложить разговоры. Желательно на неделю или даже две — тогда Эдди точно успеет прийти в себя и не устроить упомянутую Стэном оперу прямо во время выяснения отношений. Во всяком случае, он очень на это надеется.

— Понятно. — Эдди взъерошивает волосы, останавливает взгляд на Ричи и хмурится. — А ты тогда почему до сих пор тут?

— Ну нихуя себе! — вырывается у того. — Это ещё как понимать?

— Ну, — Эдди поджимает губы, — Майк же ушёл, а вы типа всегда вместе. Разве нет?

Ричи в шоке приоткрывает рот. Его явно обескураживают подобные выводы, так что Эдди чувствует что-то похожее на гордость — у него ещё ни разу не получалось так просто поставить самого Ричи Тозиера, человека с тысячью ответов, в тупик.

Беверли хрюкает в кулак.

— Вот сейчас было нихрена не смешно! — мгновенно реагирует Ричи. — Я оскорблён до глубины души. И вообще, Спагетти, — он снова смотрит на Эдди, — я насиделся с этим пиздюком по горло, пока мы плавали в животе мамы, так что мы не всегда, — он нарочно выделяет это слово ядовитой интонацией, — вместе.

— Как скажешь, — покладисто соглашается Эдди, дёрнув плечом.

— Хотя если тебе больше нравится, когда мы вместе, — Ричи снова делает ударение, глянув на Эдди так, что желудок стискивает очередной тошнотный спазм, — только скажи — обставим всё в лучшем виде.

— Ричи! — Беверли опять замахивается для пинка, Ричи со смехом отпрыгивает.

— Протестую, телесные наказания не предусмотрены избранной мерой пресечения! Пристав, — он оборачивается к молчаливо наблюдающему за ними Стэну, — выведите дамочку из зала суда!

Тот в ответ закатывает глаза и, пихнув Ричи плечом, подходит к кровати. Жестом фокусника он вытаскивает из кармана ингалятор, напрягшийся Эдди мгновенно расслабляется. Приступ астмы пока не ощущается, далёкие хрипы в лёгких кажутся отзвуками похмелья. Но с ингалятором всё равно спокойнее.

— Ты как? — спрашивает он, начисто игнорируя разгоревшийся за спиной спор. — Сможешь встать?

— Не уверен, — слабо улыбается Эдди, — но попытаюсь. В конце концов, нам ещё домой ехать.

Стэн хмыкает, кинув быстрый взгляд за окно. Эдди, проследив за ним, в недоумении хмурится. Когда это на улице успело настолько стемнеть?

— Боюсь, если ты не возьмёшь себя в руки в ближайшие полчаса, нам придётся вызывать такси. Ну или проситься остаться ещё на ночь.

— Который, говоришь, сейчас час? — севшим голосом спрашивает Эдди. Не может быть, чтобы он столько проспал.

— Половина десятого вечера.

Или может.

Эдди сглатывает, машинально подносит ингалятор ко рту и делает вдох. Ему не нужно лекарство, астма никак не даёт о себе знать, но шок вперемежку с вспыхнувшим внутри гадким ощущением двигает руки сам.

— В таком случае, — Эдди с трудом приподнимается на локтях, — надо поторапливаться.

— Да, кстати, не забудь поблагодарить Джорджи, — встревает Ричи, отвлекшийся от разговора с Беверли. — Он весь день спрашивал долго ли дурно пахнущий мальчик будет занимать его комнату.

Краска так густо проступает на щеках, что Эдди чувствует, как начинает гореть. Он смотрит на Ричи во все глаза в надежде, что тот сейчас рассмеётся и скажет что-то про шутку или наёб, или ещё хоть что-нибудь. Но Ричи выглядит удивительно искренним. Как и Беверли, и Стэн, которые моментально отводят взгляды.

— Пиздец, — произносит Эдди.

И почему похмелье не прикончило его ещё утром?..

Дом Денбро они покидают спустя несколько минут. Эдди долго сбивчиво извиняется перед Биллом за причинённые неудобства, но тот только отмахивается. Он говорит про огромную порцию фисташкового мороженого из Баскин Робинс, которая стоит баснословных денег, но сердце Джорджи покорит стопроцентно. Эдди мысленно ставит себе на заметку — сэкономить на газировке, иначе в следующий раз у него не хватит совести не то что остаться с ночёвкой — просто перешагнуть порог.

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает Стэн, когда они усаживаются в автобус.

Позади устраиваются Беверли и Ричи и то, как они начинают сражаться за наушники, заставляет Эдди снова чувствовать тошноту. Он почему-то думает о Майке.

— Да, — Эдди давит из себя улыбку, но брови Стэна всё равно собирают на переносице хмурые морщинки, — я в норме. Просто… мутит ещё. Немножко.

— Используй свой рюкзак в случае чего, — говорит тот и, поглубже сунув руки в карманы куртки, прикрывает глаза.

До общежития ехать около двадцати минут. Эдди понимает, что сожрёт себя за это время.

Проснувшись следующим утром, Эдди чувствует себя куда бодрее. От похмелья не остаётся и следа, в то время как мысли, одна другой навязчивее, возникают в голове болезненными вспышками. Он терпеть не может недосказанность, поэтому весь день в колледже ищет Майка. Специально торчит в коридорах до начала очередного занятия, безостановочно шарит глазами по толпам студентов, даже в столовой задерживается на случай, если вдруг покажется кто-нибудь из компании. Но единственное, чего он добивается — случайно перехваченный взгляд Ричи, кажущегося удивительно одиноким среди окруживших его одногруппников, и едва заметная кривая улыбка. Майка с ним почему-то не оказывается.

На следующий день ситуация повторяется, как и на следующий, и на следующий. Эдди тыкается во все углы слепым котёнком, безуспешно пытаясь выцепить из карусели учебных будней хотя бы Ричи. Но начавшаяся волна контрольных сводит все социальные взаимодействия к минимуму. Поэтому когда Эдди наконец-то удаётся поймать Ричи в курилке между занятиями, ответ заставляет его опешить.

— Он уехал на время, — говорит тот, сделав глубокую затяжку. — Мама приболела, отец на заработках в другом конце страны, так что выбор был невелик. Кто-то должен был взять ответственность, и Майки вызвался сам.

— Но как же… — Эдди изумлённо моргает, пытаясь переварить информацию. — Сейчас контрольные, ему нельзя пропускать.

Губы Ричи растягивает улыбка.

— Не недооценивай Майки, этот хмырь умнее, чем кажется. Думаешь, он не позаботился о своей успеваемости, прежде чем рвануть в соседний штат?

Эдди в замешательстве проводит ладонью по шее.

— Да я как бы… ну, просто странно, что он ничего не сказал.

— Он пытался, — Ричи пожимает плечами, скалит зубы, зажав между ними фильтр сигареты, пока машет кому-то за спиной Эдди, — но ты валялся в похмельной коме в комнате Джорджи, ждать твоего воскрешения он не стал. Время поджимало.

Эдди так сильно хочется обернуться, что приходится сделать над собой усилие. Внутри вспыхивает обида напополам со стыдом.

Господи, Майк видел его в таком… состоянии. Позорище какое!

— Ну да, а сотовая связь, видимо, для слабаков, — вырывается у него. Ему не хочется язвить, но накопленная за дни раздумий энергия рвётся из груди с возмущённым сопением.

Ричи, глянув на него, заламывает бровь.

— Вау, Спагетти, — произносит он с усмешкой, — говоришь так, будто сам завалил его сообщениями. Сколько, говоришь, раз за это время ты ему писал или звонил? Давай, удиви меня.

Вся краска бросается в лицо, Эдди даже отступает на шаг, ощутив новый прилив стыда. Потому что ответ — ни разу. Он ни разу не написал Майку, хотя в групповой чат регулярно заглядывает, несмотря на учебную загруженность. Он понятия не имеет, с чем это связано, что это за блок такой, ведь нет ничего проще, чем открыть окно набора сообщения и скинуть хотя бы «Привет», но…

Ричи его убитое молчание почему-то смягчает. Взгляд теряет бритвенную остроту, с лица уходит напряжение. Не глядя отщёлкнув окурок в сторону урны (и закономерно промахнувшись), он обнимает Эдди за плечи и фыркает:

— Выше нос, Эдс, Майк, конечно, тот ещё пиздюк, но по шкале от сучки до Греты Кин он всё ещё Майк.

Эдди становится смешно. Он в курсе про Грету — слышал о её ненависти в сторону Беверли ещё в первые полгода обучения, когда ни неудачников, ни самой Беверли даже близко не знал. Поэтому сравнение кажется ему забавным.

— А что с миссис Тозиер, кстати? — спохватывается он. — Ничего серьёзного, надеюсь? Ну, в смысле, если Майку пришлось поехать, понятно, что там не обычный насморк, но всё-таки.

Глаза Ричи на миг становятся такими круглыми, что из-за линз очков выглядят почти мультяшными. Секунду-вторую он смотрит на Эдди со странным выражением лица, а затем вдруг порывисто прижимает его к груди.

— Ты сразил меня в самое сердце, Эддичка, — воркует он, пока Эдди, впав в ступор, молча дышит ему в шею, — кто бы мог подумать, что ты такой заботливый, я сейчас расплачусь, бог свидетель!

От Ричи терпко пахнет туалетной водой, лосьоном после бритья и сигаретами. Он держит Эдди так близко, что ровные удары его сердца отдаются в грудь, в которой, вопреки ожиданиям, начинается настоящий тарарам. И хоть на улице довольно прохладно, зима не просто чувствуется — она будто уже здесь, расправляет своё морозное полотно, укутывая Портленд в иней и мороз, Эдди чувствует, как ему резко становится жарко.

— Фу, Рич, фу, твою мать! Отпусти! — задыхаясь, хрипит он. Барахтаться в крепких объятиях получается с трудом, Ричи хоть и кажется тощим, его медвежьей хватке можно только позавидовать.

— Да ни за что! — радостно отзывается тот. — Я мечтал об этом с августа прошлого года, так что заткнись и получай удовольствие!

Эдди застывает, когда в голове громко щёлкает. Внутренняя математика даёт сбой, потому что с Беверли он познакомился где-то в январе или феврале — словом, уже в этом году, и то, что Ричи говорит, никак не вписывается в получившееся уравнение.

Перестав вырываться, Эдди запрокидывает голову, насколько это позволяет неудобная поза. Он пытается поймать взгляд Ричи, но тот, резко замолчав, быстро отводит глаза.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спрашивает Эдди и, почувствовав, что хватка ослабла, выскальзывает из кольца чужих рук.

— Говорю, мечтал тебя потискать с тех пор, как мы познакомились. — Ричи взмахивает рукой — пытается беззаботно, но получается нервно.

Эдди хмурится.

— Ты сказал про август прошлого года. А мы познакомились в феврале.

«Или в январе», — мысленно добавляет он.

Из горла Ричи вырывается смешок. Сунув руку в карман джинсов, он вытаскивает пачку и ударом о ладонь выбивает сигарету.

— Август, февраль — какая в сраку разница? — Он пожимает плечами, чиркая зажигалкой. — Подумаешь, оговорился, с кем не бывает. И вообще, не доёбывайся, Эдс, у меня и так крыша едет с этими контрольными.

Эдди хочется сказать, что разница колосальная — полгода, шесть долгих месяцев, которые разделяли его и неудачников. Но вместо этого он морщится, отмахивается от выпущенного Ричи дыма и буркает:

— Жопа ты ослиная, говорил же не называть меня Эдсом!

Ричи со снисходительной усмешкой треплет его по голове.

К концу недели Эдди кажется, что он попал в ад. То есть если сперва он маялся мыслями о Майке, о том, что между ними произошло и как теперь это решать, теперь к этой каше прибавляются ещё и слова Ричи. И как бы Эдди ни убеждал себя, что оговорки свойственны всем, особенно Ричи, который меньше всего напоминает человека, который раздумывает, прежде чем ляпнуть что-нибудь, навязчивое ощущение приближающегося пиздеца не отступает. Эдди уверен — грядёт что-то. И это что-то наверняка его размажет.

Бесконечная череда контрольных выжимает из Эдди все соки. Он забывает, что такое еда и сон, впитывается в учебники и конспекты, стремясь через бешеную зубрёжку выдавить из себя и Ричи, и Майка, и все связанные с ними мысли. Однако единственное, чего он добивается, — отключка прямо во время занятия. На одной из самых важных и сложных контрольных, на подготовку к которой он убил два полных дня.

— Сдавайте бланки, — слышится откуда-то издалека, эхом разлетаясь по чертогам подсознания.

Эдди плавает, качается на волнах дрёмы. Шелест бумаги напоминает хлопанье крыльев птиц, ему кажется, будто мимо проносится целая стая, задевая перьями щёки и лоб. Он отмахивается, хмурится, сердясь из-за того, что серый птичий ураган загораживает всё видимое пространство. Поэтому когда плеча вдруг касается чья-то рука, он почти подпрыгивает. И просыпается, с шумом втянув носом воздух.

— Эй, придурок, — слышится из-за спины, — передай листы, говорю!

Эдди ошалело моргает, глядя в свой девственно чистый бланк, и медленно холодеет от осознания случившегося. Он проспал. Всё сраную контрольную проспал. Ещё и слюней напускал на бумагу.

Пиздец!

— Что-то не так, мистер Каспбрак?

Их преподаватель, мистер Роберт Грей, скрещивает руки на груди. Он дёргает бровью, глядя на Эдди так цепко, что на ум приходят сравнения с маньяками. Его боятся все в их потоке, исключений нет. Пронизывающего неподвижного взгляда, улыбки, от которой по спине ползёт мороз, пугающего вкрадчивого голоса. Поэтому его предмет знают даже те, кто не особенно любит учиться. И Эдди насквозь продирает мурашками от одной мысли о том, чтобы приходить к нему на отработку, оставаться наедине. Ему кажется, что у него нахрен остановится сердце, если чуть раскосые немигающие глаза задержатся на нём дольше пары секунд.

— Всё… в порядке, мистер Грей, — растянув губы, выдавливает Эдди. Нервно перехватив собранные с задних парт бланки, он прячет свой глубоко между ними и передаёт стопку дальше.

Мистер Грей награждает его улыбкой.

— Я проверю ваши работы завтра, — мимоходом говорит он, собирая с первых столов контрольные. — Возможно, послезавтра, если меня опять нагрузят дополнительными занятиями. Поэтому если у вас появятся вопросы, рекомендую решить их сегодня. Желательно до конца занятий. — Он шмякает стопку на столешницу так, что все синхронно подпрыгивают. — А пока — все свободны. Хорошего учебного дня.

Эдди выплывает во двор колледжа на подгибающихся ногах. Он доходит до угла, у которого обычно курят Ричи и Беверли, съезжает по стенке на корточки и обхватывает голову руками. Зародившаяся ещё в аудитории паника разрастается со скоростью лесного пожара, от невесёлых перспектив желудок скручивает жгутом. Эдди чувствует жажду и тошноту одновременно, ему хочется попить и как можно скорее опустошить желудок. Покрывшая лоб мелкая испарина быстро собирается в крупные капли, которые скатываются по вискам, впитываются в пушистый вязаный снуд. Ужас пробирает Эдди до костей, потому что если мистер Роберт Грей обнаружит его бланк пустым, ему точно конец.

— Эй, Спагетти, ты чего тут забыл? Решил поддаться нашему с Бев дурному примеру и пристраститься к сигаретам? Отличное решение, одобряю! — Эдди поднимает стеклянный взгляд, и улыбка Ричи сразу же гаснет. Стоящая рядом Беверли реагирует тихим присвистом. — Воу, Эдс, да на тебе лица нет. Что случилось, рассказывай.

Ричи обходит Эдди, также опускается на корточки, но за сигаретами не лезет — смотрит так испытующе, обеспокоенно, что в груди начинает булькать. То ли от смеха, то ли от истерики. Эдди до усрачки стыдно рассказывать о причине своего убитого вида, потому что, ну, тупо так сильно бояться преподавателя. Однако стоит ему подумать об отработках и пересдаче контрольной в компании мистера Грея ладони в секунду становятся ледяными и мокрыми.

— Я… — Эдди набирает в грудь воздуха, — завалил контрольную.

Ричи и Беверли застывают. Они почти синхронно поджимают губы, обмениваются смущёнными взглядами, после чего Ричи кашляет в кулак, пихает Эдди плечом и опять пытается улыбнуться.

— Тебя что, белки-истерички покусали? Подумаешь, беда. Пересдачи ведь никто не отменял. Бев вон целых две завалила — и хоть бы хны, ни секунды не раскаивается.

— Иди на хуй, — фыркает Беверли.

Ричи шлёт ей воздушный поцелуй.

Бульканье в груди усиливается, Эдди разражается хриплым сухим кашлем. Ричи, оборвав смех, хмурится. Эдди кажется очаровательным, что за него так переживают — и не кто иной, а сам Ричи Тозиер, и в любой другой ситуации он не преминул бы возможностью подколоть его на эту тему, но…

Эдди, засипев, вытаскивает ингалятор. Как можно глубже вдохнув лекарство, он сперва смотрит на Ричи, затем — на Беверли и, мысленно смирившись, что его поднимут на смех, на выдохе произносит:

— Пересдача будет у мистера Грея.

Проступившая на лицах друзей после этого бледность вызывает слабую усмешку. Видимо, не он один испытывает иррациональный ужас от одного его упоминания. Это немного воодушевляет.

— Мда, чувак, — помолчав, произносит Ричи и всё-таки вытаскивает пачку, — как тебя вообще угораздило записаться к нему на предмет?

— А я знал? — Эдди пытается огрызнуться, но выходит слишком жалко. — Я люблю историю, шарю в ней, но на бланке выбора предметов никто не потрудился написать, что ведёт её пугающий мужик под два метра ростом, который может не моргать две минуты кряду, пока смотрит тебе в душу!

— Да уж, упущение, — кивает Ричи и затягивается.

Эдди, вздохнув, утыкается носом в колени. Умом он понимает, что спокойно напишет контрольную, что не умрёт, даже если понадобится провести дополнительные занятия в компании преподавателя. Но нервные клетки не восстанавливаются, а Эдди в присутствии Роберта Грея чувствует себя сплошной нервной клеткой. Вдруг он не восстановится?

— Бев, — опять подаёт голос Ричи, — ты ведь в прошлом году была кем-то типа старосты?

Эдди чувствует, как внутри робко вспыхивает надежда. Он вскидывает голову, всматривается в Ричи до рези в глазах, мысленно проговаривая: «Ну же, я знаю, что ты умный, давай, спаси меня!». Ричи, перехватив его взгляд, подмигивает.

— Ну да, — нерешительно отзывается Беверли.

— То есть ты оставалась после занятий? Помогала преподавателям с проверкой работ? Таскала материалы туда-сюда?

— Да-да-да, к чему ты клонишь?

Губы Ричи изгибает довольная улыбка.

— Тогда ты должна быть в курсе, где хранятся ключи от всех кабинетов. И как часто охранник проверяет их сохранность.

Беверли открывает рот, чтобы, видимо, возразить, но так и замирает, уставившись в стену поверх их голов. Несколько мучительно долгих секунд она молчит, заставляя сердце Эдди колотиться всё исступлённее, затем закрывает рот и, хмыкнув, затягивается сигаретой.

— Далеко не все преподаватели оставляют контрольные в кабинетах. Кто-то берёт работу на дом. Просто напоминаю.

Ричи пожимает плечами.

— Мы должны хотя бы попытаться.

— Это большой риск, — продолжает Беверли, сощурив глаза. — Если вас поймают, могут отстранить или даже отчислить.

Эдди съёживается. Он чувствует, что слова Беверли в большей степени адресованы ему, потому что он фактически втравит Ричи в неприятности. Поэтому он вздыхает и, с трудом отлепив присохший к нёбу язык, тихо произносит:

— Бев права, это того не стоит и вообще…

Ричи останавливает его взмахом руки.

— Спагетти, отставить гадить в штаны! — твёрдо говорит он. — Не родился ещё охранник, который сможет поймать Ричи Балабола Тозиера, так что сгреби яйца в кулак и внимай: мы проберёмся в кабинет этого Грея, быстренько решим твою контрольную и уйдём — комар носа не подточит. Управимся за полчаса, минут за сорок — максимум, гарантирую!

Эдди кусает губы, переводя взгляд с Ричи на Беверли и обратно. И если Ричи выглядит так, будто готов прямо сейчас ворваться в любой кабинет и стырить все бланки разом с чьими-нибудь трусами в придачу, Беверли только пожимает плечами.

— Слабоумие и отвага, — говорит она со смехом. — Дуракам обычно везёт, решайся, Эдс.

Эдди понимает, что выбор у него невелик. И хоть особой уверенности он по-прежнему не чувствует, несмотря на сияющий тозиеровский оптимизм, он обречённо вздыхает и кивает.

— Договорились.

Ричи расцветает.

— Прекрасно. Захвати фонарик, чмокни Стэна-супермена от меня в лобик и приходи. Буду ждать тебя прямо тут в девять вечера.

Эдди думает, что Стэну лучше не знать подробностей.

К девяти на улице становится ещё холоднее. Эдди кутается в дутую куртку, зарывается в шарф по самые брови, чтобы хоть как-то уберечь лицо от кусачего ветра, но к месту встречи он всё равно доходит замёрзшим как цуцик. И когда он видит Ричи — без шапки, одетого в ту же ветровку со сломанной тысячу лет назад молнией, в которой тот бегал днём, — из горла против воли вырывается стон. Ричи, подскочив от испуга, давится дымом.

— Эдс, — хрипит он, хлопая себя ладонью по груди, — я бы сказал, что мне льстит, когда моё присутствие вызывает такую реакцию, но в следующий раз, будь добр, выбирай другую тональность, иначе стонать при твоём появлении начну я — меня нахуй парализует от зрачков по самые пятки и это станет моим единственным способом коммуникации!

Эдди сжимает губы, чтобы не рассмеяться. Тишина улицы давит на уши, редкие прохожие не обращают на них никакого внимания — подумаешь, двое подростков трутся рядом с колледжем, ничего необычного. Однако лишний шум всё равно производить не хочется, поэтому Эдди шагает ближе, прежде чем сказать:

— Звучит не так плохо. Ну типа в качестве альтернативы твоему постоянному пиздежу…

Ричи, ахнув, посылает в его сторону оскорблённый взгляд.

— Вот и помогай после этого всяким гномам. Чеши искать свою Белоснежку в другом замке, говнюк, я с места не сдвинусь!

Эдди, не сдержавшись, всё-таки хрюкает.

— Моя Белоснежка в этом замке, придурок, так что кончай выёбываться и пойдём, тут пиздец холодно, а ты в тонкой куртке. Совсем с ума сошёл, кстати?! Не боишься подхватить воспаление лёгких? Пневмония, чтоб ты знал, опасная херня!

Губы Ричи растягивает широкая улыбка.

— Эдди-Спагетти беспокоится обо мне, как мило. Ладно, подлец, ты прощён, больше так не делай. И, да, — он поворачивается к двери, — пойдём, пока охранник обходит территорию снаружи.

Эдди обжигает ледяным ужасом, он даже приседает немного, обводя прилегающую территорию взглядом. Чёрт подери, они вопиюще беспечны, чудо, что их до сих пор не схватили!

— Надо успеть войти до его возвращения, — продолжает Ричи, не обращая на испуганного Эдди ни малейшего внимания, — иначе он запрётся — и плакал наш план…

— Стоп! — перебивает Эдди. — Стоп-стоп-стоп! Хочешь сказать, где-то тут ходит охранник и мы… всё ещё торчим на улице?!

Ричи хмыкает.

— Не боись, этот угол он проверил ещё до твоего появления — я лично видел. Но жопу в горсть всё-таки собери. Нам пора.

Эдди вздрагивает, когда в его ладонь проскальзывают ледяные пальцы. Ричи сжимает его руку, опасливо выглядывает из-за угла, после чего резко подаётся вперёд. Эдди вприпрыжку бежит за ним, проклиная на чём свет стоит их разницу в росте.

Дверь оглушительно скрипит, когда они проскальзывают за порог. Эдди в бессилии зажмуривается, чувствуя, как по спине одна за другой катятся капли пота. Он сердито думает, что днём эта чёртова дверь ведёт себя удивительно бесшумно, а потом понимает — топот сотен пар ног и непрекращающийся гул голосов заглушают всё. Сейчас они с Ричи одни, и всё — проглотившая их темнота, безмолвие коридора, гулкое эхо шагов — кажется преувеличенным, гротескным, словно они зашли не в здание колледжа, а в ужастик среднего качества.

— Круто, да? — шёпотом спрашивает Ричи, кинув на Эдди весёлый взгляд.

— Нет, — честно отвечает Эдди. Это не круто и он предпочёл бы сейчас сидеть со Стэном в их комнате и смотреть что-нибудь на нетфликсе.

Лицо Ричи сморщивается.

— Зануда! — Он высовывает язык.

Эдди, закатив глаза, качает головой. Детский сад. Но губы всё равно трогает улыбка. Несмотря на целый воз минусов, в Ричи есть один существенный плюс — он умеет нравиться. И Эдди он нравится вопреки всем тем качествам, которые он обычно не переносит в других людях.

Притормозив около лаборантской, Ричи вдруг заворачивает за угол и резко прижимает Эдди к стенке.

— Что за?.. — успевает выдохнуть тот, но стоит ему перехватить направленный на него взгляд, отступает всё — обстановка, нервозность, страх. Остаются только потемневшие глаза и сжатые в нитку губы, на которые невозможно не смотреть.

Эдди опять хочется застонать, но теперь уже раздосадовано, потому что сейчас ну вообще не время для этого.

— Так, Эдс, слушай, — свистящим шёпотом произносит Ричи, — я сейчас пойду в подсобку с ключами, а ты стоишь здесь и ждёшь. Если не вернусь через пятнадцать минут, вызывай полицию.

Эдди натужно сглатывает.

— Х-хорошо. А что им сказать?

Ричи изумлённо моргает.

— Ну как что? Скажи, что уже давно любишь своего друга, но не знаешь, как признаться, пусть посоветуют что-нибудь, они же типа служба спасения… — сбившись с уверенной твёрдой интонации, он тихо фыркает. — Господи, выдохни, я прикалываюсь. Просто стой тут, я быстро.

У Эдди перехватывает дыхание, когда он шагает в сторону. Рука на автомате поднимается, пальцы стискивают воротник куртки.

— Рич…

Ричи останавливается, поднимает изумлённый взгляд.

Эдди понятия не имеет, что хочет сказать.

— Ты это, будь осторожен.

Ричи снова фыркает.

— Боже, Спагетти, да расслабь ты булки. Надо будет сказать Стэну, чтобы установил родительский контроль на твой ноут, ты явно не те фильмы смотришь.

Эдди становится обидно. Он же правда беспокоится!

— А какие надо? — надувшись, спрашивает он.

— Начни с My Little Pony, — подмигивает Ричи, — там дружба побеждает зло.

Он шагает дальше, Эдди ничего не остаётся, кроме как разжать пальцы.

Несколько секунд кромешной тишины сливаются в одну долгую вечность. Эдди старается не нервничать, считает вдохи выдохи, перекатывается с пятки на носок и обратно в такт взволнованным ударам сердца. Но чем дольше он стоит в одиночестве в пустом тёмном коридоре, тем сильнее ощущает свою уязвимость.

Сунув руку в карман, Эдди нащупывает ингалятор, скребёт ногтем гладкий пластиковый бок. Обычно его успокаивает что-то настолько материальное — оно возвращает его в реальность, позволяет понять, что он здесь, а не где-то в лабиринтах сна. Он живой, он существует. Но сейчас он боится не столько за себя, сколько за Ричи. Да, их не арестуют, не посадят, даже, возможно, не накажут так уж сильно, но для законопослушного Эдди даже воровство жвачки в магазине равно уголовному преступлению.

Хотя это, кажется, и есть преступление, просто мелкое.

Часы показывают, что с момента ухода Ричи прошло уже десять минут. Эдди начинает кусать губы. Истошный скрип входной двери он услышал восемь минут назад, шесть минут назад стихли шаги охранника. Однако Ричи по-прежнему не показывается.

Эдди опасливо выглядывает из-за угла.

«Ну же, — думает он, вглядываясь в темноту, — ты не мог попасться, иначе ор точно стоял бы до небес. Хотя если тебя огрели по башке…»

Зажмурившись, он сдавленно мычит. Это будет худшим из всех исходов. Если Ричи пострадает по его вине, он никогда в жизни не сможет показаться ему на глаза. Господи, да он никому из неудачников не сможет показаться, даже если они хором станут уверять его, что ничего серьёзного не произошло. Поэтому Эдди усилием воли заталкивает волну паники в самый дальний угол сознания и, сглотнув, решает — ещё пять минут и он пойдёт искать Ричи сам.

— Ну где ты, чёртов балабол?! — шипит он сквозь зубы.

— Что, уже соскучился, детка? — раздаётся над ухом, после чего рот тут же накрывает широкая холодная ладонь, в которую Эдди сдавленно верещит, бешено вращая глазами. — Ну-ну, я знаю, что разлука была невыносимой, но давай поплачем, когда выберемся отсюда.

Эдди, задыхаясь от пережитого ужаса, прижимает ладонь к тяжело вздымающейся груди. Сердце колотится в рёбра с болью.

— Сраный ты долбоёб! Чтоб тебя коты помойные задрали! — сипит он. Горло перетягивает спазмом, всколыхнувшаяся от испуга астма отступает только после двойного залпа лекарства из ингалятора. — Как ты вообще оказался у меня за спиной, если ушёл в ту сторону?!

Ричи ослепительно улыбается.

— Чудеса планировки, Спагетти, ты всё равно не поймёшь, я хуёво объясняю. Но если подключить Бена, он до утра будет мучить тебя подробностями.

Эдди закатывает глаза.

— Проехали, придурок. Ты ключ взял?

Ричи самодовольно усмехается, прежде чем поднять руку на уровень глаз и распахнуть ладонь. Одинокий ключ виснет на кольце, которое Ричи предусмотрительно надевает на палец. Эдди чувствует благоговение и ужас одновременно.

— Осталось всего ничего: зайти и выйти. Уверен, что сможешь решить всё в рекордные сроки?

Эдди, подумав, кивает. Он готовился к чёртовой контрольной так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь, и если он профукает свой шанс, пиши пропало.

Ричи опять берёт его за руку. Его пальцы всё такие же ледяные, но в этот раз Эдди не дёргается — охотно хватает его ладонь и идёт следом. Он старается не сосредотачиваться на том, какие ощущения это в нём вызывает.

В кабинете мистера Грея оказывается темно и пусто. Непривычно, думает Эдди, включив фонарик, чтобы обвести лучом света стены. По коже ползут колючие мурашки, в ушах раздаётся фантомное эхо голоса, будто тень Роберта Грея стоит прямо тут, рядом, и наблюдает.

Вздрогнув от прокатившегося по спине холодка, Эдди резко перемещает свет на преподавательский стол.

— Что такое? — насмешливо спрашивает Ричи. — Мерещатся страшные шепотки?

— Иди ты, Ричи, — цедит Эдди, всё ещё ощущая неприятное морозное покалывание — кажется, будто вдоль позвоночника появляется расписной узор инея.

Ричи нарочно громко фыркает, после чего нарочно подходит к столу мистера Грея, опирается ладонями на столешницу и, кашлянув, заунывно произносит:

— Как насчёт выполнения контрольной работы, мистер Каспбрак? Или вы считаете, что достаточно умны для того, чтобы сдавать всё вовремя?

Эдди снова пронимает до костей, потому что Ричи говорит точь-в-точь как Роберт Грей. Даже слова подбирает его — он часто говорит что-то подобное, когда кто-то проявляет халатность по отношению к его предмету.

— Боже, Рич… — давясь нервным смехом, шепчет Эдди.

Ричи снимает очки, аккуратно кладёт их на стопку каких-то бумаг, после чего выпучивается на Эдди так, будто сожрать глазами пытается.

— Вас давно не было на моих занятиях, мистер Каспбрак, — он склоняет голову набок, — я тосковал.

Эдди зажимает рот ладонью. Это пиздец как жутко и правдоподобно, а ещё — неуютно, потому что теперь ощущение, будто их преследует призрак, усиливается.

Ричи, судя по всему, такая реакция только распаляет. Чуть ссутулившись, он растягивает губы в жуткой улыбке, пучит глаза ещё сильнее.

— Умные детишки сейчас такая редкость, мистер Каспбрак, приходится довольствоваться тем, что есть. И если вы думаете, что относитесь к озвученному меньшинству, у меня есть минимум два способа, чтобы доказать вам обратное.

— Рич, перестань, ну серьёзно, — громче, чем хотелось бы, говорит Эдди и тут же сбавляет тон. — У меня и так мурашки от… всего этого.

— Страх, — с маниакальным восторгом тянет Ричи, — я питаюсь им. Сладкий-сладкий страх, вкусный, свежий, специально для меня. — Он вдруг резко подаётся вперёд, будто собираясь схватить Эдди, но неудачно цепляется ногой за стул и с грохотом падает.

— Рич! — вскрикивает Эдди, кинувшись к нему. — Ты живой?

Ричи поднимает голову, кривит губы в попытке улыбнуться.

— Кажется, ссадил коленку, но умирать вроде пока не собираюсь. Прости, я что-то увлёкся.

Эдди хочет сказать, что ничего, бывает, что Ричи с его талантами надо идти учиться сценическому мастерству, а не тухнуть за изучением совершенно неинтересных дисциплин. Но не успевает и рта раскрыть, потому что слышит торопливые шаги в коридоре, видит через щель между полом и дверью быстрый всполох фонарика. В голове ярким неоном вспыхивает «Пиздец!». Им кранты, если их застанут в кабинете. Поэтому едва сквозь разрастающуюся панику прорезается робкая идея, Эдди действует не раздумывая — он рыбкой ныряет к столу мистера Грея, под который сперва упихивает обомлевшего Ричи, а затем упихивается сам. Получается жутко неудобно и тесно, потому что Ричи длинный как кишка, приходится почти буквально сложить его в три погибели — даром, что он худой. Эдди усаживается сверху, подгребая конечности максимально компактно, чтобы те не светили.

— Мои очки! — ахает Ричи, завозившись.

— Забей! — шипит Эдди.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь!..

— Забей, сказал, потом заберём!

— Нас спалят по ним, блять, тупица!

— Нас спалят по твоему незатыкающемуся рту, долбоёб!

— Эдс, твою мать, дай я их заберу!

— Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись, иначе, богом клянусь!..

Эдди не договаривает, холодеет, когда ручка двери начинает поворачиваться. Он с силой стискивает коленями бёдра Ричи, наваливается на него всем весом, почти падает на лицо, чтобы зажать тупой болтливый рот обеими ладонями. Выходит ещё более неудобно, потому что теперь Эдди буквально висит на Ричи, едва упираясь коленями в пол. Спину начинает ломить почти сразу же, но дискомфорт быстро отходит на второй план, потому что в кабинет заходит охранник.

Эдди задерживает дыхание, Ричи под ним, кажется, тоже. Он слышит осторожные шаги, видит мелькнувший по стене рядом с их убежищем фонарик и сглатывает, порадовавшись, что догадался подтянуть стул так, чтобы казалось, будто он задвинут под стол. Ему страшно, так страшно, что до сих пор упакованное в дутую куртку тело буквально начинает гореть. Хорошо, что он успел затолкать шапку в карман до всего этого, иначе он точно потерял бы сознание от перегрева.

Охранник проходится вдоль стены, затем поворачивает и проходится вдоль другой. Эдди считает удары своего пульса, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться. Сердце, кажется, колотится так сильно, что его наверняка слышно в тишине аудитории. Однако либо у охранника не так хорошо со слухом, либо Эдди себя накручивает. Потому что спустя несколько долгих минут шаги наконец-то возвращаются к двери. Эдди опять сглатывает, проговаривая про себя «иди иди иди уже хватит тут торчать никого нет вали ну пожалуйста», и когда напряжение достигает критической отметки, ручка наконец-то со скрипом поворачивается.

Эдди весь напрягается, прислушиваясь к тому, как охранник переступает порог, как осторожно прикрывает дверь и уходит — будь благословенна тишина, гулкие удаляющиеся шаги слышны вплоть до конца коридора. Однако когда он выдыхает, смотрит вниз, на Ричи, чтобы сказать ему — всё, пронесло, приятель, нас не застукали, его буквально засасывает в глаза напротив. Тёмные — такие тёмные, что этой темнотой можно захлебнуться, они неотрывно смотрят в Эдди, будто не они бездна, а он. И в тот миг, когда Эдди делает короткий судорожный вдох, его руки спихивают. Потеряв опору, Эдди падает — балансировать на коленях оказывается не так просто, но вместо удара он чувствует, как его рот накрывают губы — горячие, влажные, мягкие, а затем между зубов проскальзывает язык — и сознание окончательно смешивается. Эдди упирается ладонями в пол, внутри всё орёт от отвращения, потому что под пальцами какие-то крошки, песок — куча мерзости. Но он не может сосредоточиться на этом, потому что Ричи, Балабол Ричи, самый несерьёзный человек на всём белом свете, зарывается пальцами в его волосы, скользит губами по губам, мягко касается языком языка, прижимается всем телом — так, что можно прочувствовать каждую складку на его одежде.

Эдди зажмуривается, ощутив, как первый шок захлёстывает волной возбуждения. Нервы, неожиданная опасность, страх быть пойманными превращают кровь в кипяток; вены обжигает каждым ударом сердца — кажется, будто по телу разгоняют серную кислоту. Поэтому когда ступор спадает, Эдди отвечает на поцелуй — так жарко и смело, как умеет. Он тоже зарывается пальцами в вечно растрёпанные волосы Ричи, вжимается в него, трётся, даже, кажется, стонет — различить хоть что-то, когда в ушах стоит шум от бешеного сердцебиения, не так просто. Единственное, что Эдди понимает в этот момент со всей ясностью — ему нравится. Ему так нравится, что если бы не тупая контрольная, он так и остался бы с Ричи на полу, целуясь, пока губы не отвалятся. Потому что ему хорошо от того, как Ричи чередует страсть и нежность, хорошо от ощущения ладоней на своих ягодицах и того, как их заведённые тела легко ловят ритмы друг друга. Это так естественно, будто они уже это делали.

Будто тогда, в гараже, Эдди целовался совсем не с Майком.

Резко распахнув глаза, Эдди вскидывается и тут же бьётся макушкой о столешницу. Из глаз снопом сыплются искры, с губ срывается короткое задушенное «блять!».

— Что?.. — Ричи, задыхаясь, привстаёт. Его грудь ходит ходуном, покрасневшие припухшие губы блестят от слюны — Эдди видит это даже в темноте, потому что их лица всё ещё чертовски близко. — Что случилось?

«Ты случился! — хочется выплюнуть Эдди. — И брат твой!»

Ему кажется, что мир подёргивается тонкой мутной плёнкой, к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Не такого развития событий он ждал, когда думал о проникновении в колледж. Это превзошло все ожидания.

— Контрольная, — выдыхает Эдди, — давай покончим с этим и свалим. Я не могу… — он запинается, — мне не по себе.

Ричи награждает его странным взглядом, молчит некоторое время, а затем улыбается — кажется, расслабленно, но всё равно с оттенком чего-то такого, о чём Эдди точно не хочется думать сейчас. Лучше потом. А ещё лучше — никогда, но это, к сожалению, нереально.

Несмотря на пережитые волнения, Эдди решает контрольную в рекордные сроки, так что из колледжа они с Ричи выходят спустя полчаса или около того. В этот раз Ричи оставляет Эдди в туалете, а сам опять идёт в подсобку, чтобы вернуть ключ, после чего они вылезают на улицу через окно и быстрым шагом покидают территорию. На их счастье, по дороге им никто не встречается.

По пути к общежитию они не говорят друг другу ни слова. Лишь когда в поле видимости попадает знакомая дверь, Ричи останавливается и, кашлянув, разводит руками.

— Дальше иди без меня, Эдс.

Эдди, нахмурившись, оборачивается.

— В смысле? Почему?

— Сигареты кончились, нужно пополнить запасы. К тому же Бев обещала заглянуть с ночёвкой, и я буду хреновым хозяином, если встречу её без угощения. — Ричи пожимает плечами. — Вы, кстати, тоже приходите.

Эдди прикусывает губу.

— Нет, спасибо, — он качает головой, — с меня на сегодня хватит впечатлений. Да и сомневаюсь я, что смогу продержать глаза открытыми дольше получаса. Ну а Стэну я передам, пусть сам решает. И, Рич… — шагнувший уже в сторону Ричи застывает, — спасибо.

Ричи улыбается — впервые с тех пор, как они… как ушёл охранник. Закутавшись в продуваемую куртку, он шутливо кланяется.

— Обращайся, Спагетти, у меня говённых самоубийственных идей на целый глоссарий. Тебе понравится.

Ещё бы, думает Эдди, усмехнувшись, затем вздыхает и, потянувшись к своему шарфу, подходит к Ричи.

— Держи, тупица, — сердито буркает он, обернув его шею. — Если заболеешь, придушу тебя им же, так что советую беречь. И себя, и его.

Взгляд Ричи теплеет, становится мягче любого шарфа.

— Договорились, Эдс.

— Господи, — Эдди, закатив глаза, отпихивает его, — и перестань меня уже так называть!

Развернувшись, он ускоряет шаг, чтобы не обращать внимания на то, как истошно начитает колотиться сердце.

— Ни за что! — кричит ему вслед Ричи. Его весёлый голос заставляет Эдди улыбаться. — Теперь я точно буду называть тебя так, пока ты меня не придушишь! Слышишь? Ты обещал!

В комнату Эдди заходит с той же улыбкой. Лишь когда он переступает порог, с головой окунается в привычные запахи, в присутствие Стэна, гудение ноутбука, который давно пора почистить от пыли, и гул голосов за стенкой, реальность обрушивается на него с такой силой, будто всю дорогу от колледжа набирала вес. Эдди захлопывает дверь, обхватывает голову и съезжает на пол, ловя воздух ртом.

Сидящий в огромных геймерских наушниках Стэн сдвигает одно ухо.

— Долгий день? — спрашивает он, не отрывая взгляда от монитора.

Эдди, вынув из кармана ингалятор, мычит. Пшикнув в рот лекарством, он вытягивает ноги и со страдальческим выдохом стукается затылком о дверь. Звук получается короткий и глупый. К языку прилипает прохлада препарата, от неприятного привкуса во рту быстро собираются слюни. Эдди зажмуривается, сглатывает.

Майк и Ричи.

Ричи и Майк.

Разные люди, зацепившие его одинаково сильно, и если бы Эдди не чувствовал себя последним мудаком, он бы, наверное, посмеялся. Он ведь всегда считал себя далёким от подобных страстей, романтические интересы в его жизни случались примерно никогда. Но то, что происходит сейчас, находится на совершенно ином уровне, не похожем ни на что, даже на фильмы, которые он смотрел с мамой, пока остальные подростки сбивались в кучки, впервые влюблялись и совершали ошибки. Оно похоже на огромный воздушный шар — вроде тех, что раздавали на фестивалях, с дурацкими сердечками и надписями в духе «Я люблю Дерри!». И если этот шар всё-таки лопнет, от взрыва пострадают все.

— Я в таком дерьме, Стэнли, — безжизненно хрипит Эдди, сжимая и разжимая руку, в которой до сих пор лежит ингалятор. Ни капли не успокаивает.

Стэн, хмыкнув, возвращает наушник на место.


	6. Chapter 6

Следующие несколько дней Эдди проводит в постели. Отдавая Ричи шарф прямо посреди улицы, он не думает про пронизывающий ветер, распарившую его духоту кабинета мистера Грея и взмокшую шею. Поэтому утром следующего дня его будит такая температура, что рука сама тянется к телефону, чтобы набрать 911. Но потом Эдди представляет, что начнётся, если мама узнает о больнице — а она узнает, у неё нюх на подобные вещи, — и решает избавиться от недомогания своими силами. В конце концов, от простуды умирает не так много людей — и все чаще из-за того, что переоценивают свой иммунитет. Эдди знает, что его иммунитет — та ещё сука, как знает и то, какие следует принимать лекарства. Так что вся следующая неделя превращается в сплошные ролевые игры, типа врача и пациента, где Стэн носится с ним не хуже мамы: меняет воду в тазике с компрессами, бегает в аптеку, помогает Эдди обтирать испарину и меняет футболки так часто, что к концу второго дня приходится брать уже из своей одежды — даром, что у них одинаковый размер.

На третий день приходит Беверли. Стэн звонит ей, несмотря на активное сопротивление, просит подменить, пока он сходит на сдачу последней в этом семестре контрольной. Поэтому когда спустя полчаса после его ухода дверь открывается и на пороге показывается Беверли, Эдди пулемётом тараторит заранее заготовленную речь о том, что он в порядке и нянчиться с ним не надо. Беверли на это лишь усмехается.

— Расслабься, — говорит она, придвинув стул ближе к окну, и достаёт сигарету, — если я согласилась прийти, это не значит, что я тут же начну изображать из себя невесть что. Я лояльная сиделка — пока сам не попросишь, пальцем не пошевелю.

Она подмигивает, и Эдди не может не улыбнуться в ответ. Подход Беверли ему нравится. То есть он не то чтобы против заботы, ему нравится внимание и всё такое, но когда эта забота перерастает в паранойю, становится не по себе. На гиперопеку во всех её проявлениях он насмотрелся ещё в детстве, спасибо.

Повернувшись на бок, чтобы видеть дымящую в окно Беверли, Эдди натягивает одеяло до самого подбородка. На улице серо и пасмурно, с утра шёл редкий снег, поэтому по ту сторону стекла природа, кажется, выцветает. Но силуэт Беверли всё равно смотрится красиво. То, как она сидит, положив ногу на ногу, как тянется губами к фильтру, делает затяжку, а затем медленно выдыхает, упершись подбородком в ладонь. Дым тонкими сизыми струйками вырывается из её ноздрей, перекликаясь цветом с застывшими на небе низкими облаками, и Эдди чувствует, как у него перехватывает дыхание.

Беверли красивая.

В смысле, реально красивая, без глянцевого лоска, заточенных косметикой и пластикой углов — она настоящая настолько, насколько может быть настоящей девчонка в старом свитере с растянутыми петлями, джинсовой юбке, потёртость которой явно не дизайнерское решение, и ботинках с убитыми в хлам каблуками. Поэтому Грета Кин её и ненавидит, а Билл и Бен — любят. И поэтому же Эдди чувствует жар и тесноту в груди, вызванные скребущим душу ощущением, что Беверли заслуживает только лучшего. Она заслуживает, чтобы её берегли и обожали, и то, что когда-то он думал в сторону её ситуации с Биллом и Беном с лёгким ехидством, теперь кажется подлым, низким. Она ведь не виновата, что её любят. И то, как умело она удерживает баланс, сохраняя мир в их компании, не может не восхищать.

Беверли действительно потрясающая.

— Эй, Бев, — зовёт Эдди, едва ли осознавая, что делает. Ломота пробирает до костей, тело буквально горит — температура снова подскакивает, наполняя дыхание жаром, а мысли — разрозненными картинками.

Беверли немедленно поворачивается, её губы растягивает потрясающе мягкая улыбка.

— Что такое, милый?

— Сильно хуёво, когда ты нравишься сразу двум людям?

Эдди чувствует всю тяжесть вопроса, только когда тот соскальзывает с языка. Он понимает, что это нечестно и на месте Беверли он точно как минимум оскорбился бы — лезть в личное без спроса грубо и вообще. Но он настолько измучился за эти дни, что хочется взгляда со стороны. Взгляда человека, застрявшего в похожей ситуации.

Лицо Беверли не меняется. Она всё также улыбается, даже когда переводит взгляд обратно на улицу.

— Честно говоря, понятия не имею, что тебе ответить, — после недолгого молчания произносит она. Затем тушит окурок в спрятанном за занавеской блюдце и поднимается, чтобы подойти к кровати. Усевшись прямо на пол, она облокачивается на матрас, заглядывает в глаза Эдди с нескрываемым интересом и хмыкает. — Кому-то это кажется даже приятным. Ну, когда любят сразу с двух сторон. Может, им это эго чешет или что-то такое.

— А тебе? — нетерпеливо встревает Эдди. — Тебе это кажется… в смысле… ну, ты понимаешь… — он замолкает, не зная, как преподнести свой вопрос. Упоминать Билла и Бена не хочется, потому что тогда интерес приобретёт личный характер, а для Эдди это смерти подобно. Ведь тогда ему придётся выкладывать свои карты и рассказывать о Ричи и Майке, иначе нечестно.

Беверли, вздохнув, опускает голову на свои сложенные руки.

— Нет. Это… выматывает. Особенно поначалу, когда ты понятия не имеешь, как себя вести и что делать, чтобы устоявшаяся компания не разрушилась по твоей вине.

Эдди слышит в её словах застарелую горечь, похожую на гнилую труху, сглатывает, и чувствует себя вдвойне скотиной за прошлые мысли о местячковой драме с любовным треугольником. Ничего в этом нет смешного, предосудительного — тоже, потому что никто не застрахован от чего-то подобного. И Эдди с Беверли — в том числе.

— И как ты… — в горле чудовищно сухо, приходится буквально проталкивать слова сквозь него, — как ты научилась? Справляться, в смысле.

Кажется, от перехода на личное всё-таки не спастись.

— Никак. Я просто люблю их обоих в ответ так же сильно, как они меня.

Эдди чуть приоткрывает рот.

— Но ведь… — выпаливает он и тут же замолкает, подавившись очередной бестактностью. Он отнюдь не моралист, не ханжа и тем более не тот, кому позволено читать людям нотации, но некоторые вещи мать вбивала в него с младых ногтей, поэтому подумать о своих следующих словах он не успевает.

Беверли на это почему-то улыбается. Она придвигается, почти ложится грудью на кровать, затем подпирает подбородок ладонью и смотрит на Эдди так, будто давно всё знает, просто не хочет говорить вслух.

— Дай угадаю, — прищурившись, говорит она, — ты собирался сказать, что это эгоистично?

Тошнота подпрыгивает к горлу, во рту становится кисло, но Эдди всё равно кивает. Контролировать количество личного уже невозможно, границы истончаются, поэтому делать вид, будто он имел в виду совсем не то, глупо.

— Я всегда считал, что человек, который не может сделать выбор, на самом деле никого, кроме себя, не любит. Это ведь причиняет боль сразу всем. — Эдди собирает брови домиком. — Разве нет?

Взгляд Беверли смягчается. Она кладёт прохладную ладонь поверх сцепленных в замок пальцев Эдди и чуть понижает интонацию.

— Это причиняет боль, — кивает она, не отводя глаз, — но только в том случае, когда любовь концентрируется на одном человеке. Если эта любовь делится между всеми, всё в порядке.

Эдди хмурится в замешательстве. Некоторое время он сидит молча, переваривая, анализируя, сопоставляя и пытаясь хоть как-то понять сакральный смысл сказанного. А затем его будто насквозь протыкают. Подскочив, он округляет глаза, уставившись на Беверли так, что та тут же заливается смехом.

— Хочешь сказать, Билл и Бен?.. — излишне громко начинает он, но Беверли молниеносно прижимает к его губам палец.

— Тише, — шипит она, срываясь на смешки, — ты что, хочешь, чтобы об этом весь этаж узнал?

Эдди истово мотает головой.

— Поверить не могу! — шёпотом бубнит он сквозь палец Беверли. — То есть только дурак не заметит, как они относятся к тебе, но чтобы что-то было ещё и между ними… Я в шоке.

— Почему? — Беверли убирает руку, смотрит на Эдди с живейшим интересом. — Из-за того, что они парни?

— Нет, — Эдди опять качает головой, — просто они, ну, разные? Когда я впервые увидел вас тогда, в библиотеке, подумал, что они выглядят как карикатуры друг на друга. То есть, ну, блин, противоположности притягиваются, вся хуйня, но не настолько же!

— Так вот какого ты был мнения о нас? — опять смеётся Беверли и взмахивает ладонью, заметив проступивший на лице Эдди стыд. — Забей, я прикалываюсь. А если серьёзно, люди могут быть разными, могут — одинаковыми, могут ненавидеть друг друга, могут — не замечать, но когда у них появляется что-то общее — что-то, что буквально сталкивает их друг с другом, им приходится либо пожертвовать чем-то и уйти, либо остаться и научиться с этим жить. — Она пожимает плечами. — У Билла с Беном этим «чем-то» оказалась я. Через меня они научились не прибегать к крайним мерам, научились доверять, любить друг друга.

— И вам, — Эдди облизывает губы, — ну, нормально?

— Если ты про секс, всё заебись, — хмыкает Беверли и прыскает, когда Эдди, крякнув от неожиданности, заливается густой краской. — Боже, прости, это всё влияние Ричи, обещаю научиться шутить тоньше.

— Да, пожалуйста, — бормочет он, потирая шею, — второго балабола в нашей компании я просто не вынесу.

Беверли, фыркнув, шлёпает его по плечу.

С одной стороны, Эдди становится немного спокойнее — Беверли своим примером показывает, что не все проблемы неразрешимы, что с некоторыми вполне реально справиться, реально вытянуть их на новый, непроблемыный уровень. Но с другой, его ситуация кажется сложнее, потому что Ричи и Майк типа… братья. Это же вообще ни в какие ворота не лезет.

— Боже… — Эдди накрывает лицо ладонями, сползает обратно на кровать.

— Что, милый, — насмешливо произносит Беверли, — не сильно полезный из меня советчик получился?

— Да нет. — Эдди убирает руки, смотрит в потолок долгим немигающим взглядом. — Просто даже после твоих слов мне всё равно кажется, что я в заднице.

Прикосновение ладони к волосам заставляет его вздрогнуть. Он поворачивает голову, встречается с тёплым взглядом и чувствует, как начинает таять. Сковавшее душу напряжение чуть ослабляет хватку.

— Что бы между вами ни происходило, — Беверли почти шепчет, — нужно разговаривать. Всегда.

— Но я не знаю, с чего начать, — так же тихо отвечает Эдди.

Губы Беверли изгибает понимающая улыбка.

— Слова не придут сами, если будешь их сторониться. Просто… попытайся, а потом действуй по ситуации.

Эдди с вздохом переводит взгляд обратно на потолок. Действовать по ситуации — звучит как план Б для плана Б, потому что хуже, чем разговаривать, Эдди умеет только подстраиваться под происходящее. Вспомнить только их первую встречу в библиотеке.

Но деваться всё равно некуда, Беверли права — им с Ричи и Майком действительно нужно поговорить, причём желательно всем троим сразу. И запланировать этот разговор нужно на ближайшее время — например, сразу после выздоровления, чтобы у Эдди не нашлось других отговорок.

***

Температура сходит на нет ещё через пару дней, оставив после себя слабость и ужасающий насморк. Эдди кажется, что он процентов на девяносто состоит из соплей: они текут, когда он стоит, когда сидит, даже когда лежит — они текут, но внутрь. Это страшно выматывает, особенно с учётом того, что Стэн запрещает ему выходить, чтобы не распространять заразу.

— Пандемия — плохо, — говорит он, собираясь в колледж под пристальным завистливым взглядом Эдди. — Не хочу, чтобы ты стал нулевым пациентом, которого в итоге придётся убить, чтобы предотвратить апокалипсис.

Эдди закатывает глаза, припомнив слова Ричи о неправильных фильмах. Надо будет натравить его на Стэна, вот где кладезь неправильности за благопристойной обложкой.

— Завтра будет неделя, как я торчу на карантине, — запрокинув голову, стонет он. — Я всю домашку на месяц вперёд сделал, прочитал две книги, посмотрел целый сериал и три ситкома, начал дурацкий мультик про пони. Про пони, Стэн! Я с ума схожу, смилуйся!

Стэн в ответ криво улыбается.

— Я милостив уже в том, что не побоялся заразиться и остался, чтобы обтирать твою потную задницу. Так что, будь добр, сомкни рот, иначе я позвоню миссис Кей и пожалуюсь, что ты уже неделю мечешься в горячечном бреду. Спорим, её топот вдалеке раздастся раньше, чем я положу трубку?

Эдди ахает.

— Ты не посмеешь! — на выдохе произносит он, поражаясь, каким вероломным стал его друг за это время. Просто уму непостижимо!

— Хочешь поспорить? — будто подслушав его мысли, фыркает Стэн и, обернув шею шарфом, закидывает на плечо сумку. — Вернусь поздно, много занятий, плюс надо заглянуть в библиотеку за кое-какими материалами, и, бога ради, Эдди, не смотри на меня так! — Он со стоном закрывает глаза, прежде чем нехотя пробормотать: — Ещё хотя бы день. Сегодня. Посиди дома, попей чай с травами, а завтра, если будешь чувствовать себя нормально, пойдём в колледж вместе. Договорились?

Эдди радостно кивает. Это лучшее, что он слышал за всю грёбаную неделю, поэтому если Стэну надо, он готов целое ведро этого чая опорожнить — лишь бы поскорее избавиться от необходимости торчать в четырёх стенах.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Эдди некоторое время бестолково слоняется по комнате. Он завтракает, выпивает лекарства, некоторое время скроллит ленту, затем, устав, скидывает в общий чат фото стоящей на подоконнике кружки с чаем, но даже когда значок с «отправлено» меняется на «просмотрено», никто не торопится писать что-то в ответ. Наверняка все на занятиях. Даже Ричи, который за последние дни появился в чате всего раз — и то только ради того, чтобы сказать, что Майк в порядке и собирается вернуться к концу недели. Ну и чтобы пожелать Эдди скорейшего выздоровления. Это почему-то только усиливает ощущение, будто его все бросили. Он понимает, что неудачники не навещают его из-за болезни, Стэн лично запретил всем и каждому появляться в зоне поражения, сделав исключение для Беверли лишь раз. Но это всё равно не умаляет желания Эдди разныться и обвинить остальных в бесчувственности. Он тоскует по ним. И по Ричи с Майком — в том числе, хотя думать о встрече с ними до сих пор немного боязно. Поэтому сегодня нужно сделать всё, чтобы завтра Стэну пришлось взять его с собой в колледж. Иначе он точно кого-нибудь загрызёт.

До самого вечера Эдди ходит из угла в угол. Он смотрит пару выпусков новой комедийной передачи, решает тренировочные тесты для предстоящих контрольных, просто валяется на кровати, бездумно таращась в потолок, играет в приложения на телефоне, даже скачивает на ноутбук какую-то стрелялку, но быстро забивает. Ему скучно на грани с помешательством, хочется общения, разговора, да хотя бы тупого перекидывания смайликами с какашками, но все призывы в чат так и остаются без ответа.

Эдди почти отчаивается.

Однако когда он уже собирается записать голосовое Стэну с угрозой выйти за пределы комнаты и испачкать своими заразными слюнями все дверные ручки этажа, в дверь неожиданно стучат. Сперва аккуратно, заставив Эдди насторожиться, а потом — так яростно, что телефон выскальзывает из дрогнувших рук.

— Эй! — выкрикивает он. — Выйду — в рожу чихну, я не шучу! У меня жуткая пневмония, задумайся! — добавляет он, судорожно припоминая — передаётся ли пневмония воздушно-капельным путём. Вроде да, хотя даже если нет, он готов сейчас угрожать чем угодно, даже облысением через слюнявые поцелуи, лишь бы его оставили в покое.

По ту сторону двери воцаряется тишина.

Эдди соскальзывает с кровати. Он подходит ближе, ступая максимально осторожно, чтобы не выдать себя, крадётся, будто вор. Однако стоит ему замереть у порога и прислушаться, весёлый громкий голос буквально сбивает его с ног:

— Эдс, если ты собираешь сопли в смачный харчок, поторопись, я тут не молодею!

Эдди едва не захлёбывается захлестнувшей его радостью.

— Ричи!.. — выдыхает он и распахивает дверь раньше, чем успевает стереть улыбку.

Это и вправду оказывается Ричи. В одной из своих дурацких пёстрых рубашек с какими-то фруктами, расхлябанных джинсах, состоящих из сплошных дырок, и с таким выражением лица, что Эдди опять захлёстывает, только теперь волнением и дрожью. Как же он скучал, чёрт подери, так бы и бросился на шею, но…

— Воу, чувак, — Ричи хмыкает, — знал бы, что ты встречаешь гостей с такими эмоциями, приходил бы каждый вечер.

Но это Ричи, для него такое будет слишком жирно.

— Да неужели, — Эдди заламывает бровь, — то-то ты ни разу за всё это время даже не позвонил.

Ричи тут же вскидывает руки, защищаясь.

— Стоп, эй! У меня есть оправдание! Если бы я позвонил, я бы не удержался и припёрся, и тогда Стэн бы меня на клочки порвал.

— А сейчас, хочешь сказать, не порвёт? — Эдди жалеет, что не может ещё более скептично выгнуть бровь, чтобы не сломать лицо.

Ричи, хмыкнув, вытягивает шею и нарочно громко зовёт:

— Эй, Стэн! Стэн-супермен, покажись! Видишь? — Он опять смотрит на Эдди. — Его тут нет, я всё правильно рассчитал. Плюс пять очков Гриффиндору.

— Ой, да какой ты в жопу Гриффиндор. — Эдди закатывает глаза. — И как ты вообще узнал, что его тут нет?

— Смекалка, Спагетти, — понизив голос до низкого урчания, произносит Ричи.

По спине Эдди ураганом разносятся мурашки.

— Ну и что, смекалистый ты мой, тебе надобно? — стараясь сохранять спокойствие, спрашивает он. — Хочешь кого-нибудь заразить? Подставляй ладонь тогда, плюну в неё, так уж и быть, а дальше сам думай, что делать.

— Фу, Эдс, — Ричи смешно кривится, — ты говоришь такие мерзкие вещи, ещё немного — и я начну тобой гордиться. Но ты не угадал, мне нужны не твои бациллы, а ты сам. Идём. — Он протягивает руку.

Эдди, нахмурившись, настороженно отступает.

— Куда? И зачем?

— На этаж выше, в мою с Майком комнату, — охотно поясняет Ричи. — Мне нужна помощь в кое-каком деле, без тебя не обойтись. Давай, не дрейфь!

Эдди прикусывает губу. Он переступает с ноги на ногу, нервно оглядывается на кровать Стэна — тщательно заправленную и разглаженную. Несмотря на расплывчатость формулировки, предложение кажется ему более чем заманчивым, он готов душу продать за возможность хотя бы на несколько минут покинуть место заточения. Но Стэн взбесится, если узнает, и Эдди лучше остальных знает, насколько он страшен в гневе.

— Ну же, Эдс, — Ричи складывает ладони в молитвенном жесте, — это займёт минут пятнадцать, ну полчаса — максимум. Вернёшься быстрее, чем думаешь, Стэну даже врать ничего не придётся, точно тебе говорю.

Эдди, прикрыв глаза, с шумом выдыхает. Была не была.

— Хорошо. Но если Стэн всё-таки что-то заподозрит, я сдам тебя с потрохами, скажу, что ты меня заставил, и буду смотреть, как он тебя убивает. Согласен?

Губы Ричи растягивает улыбка.

— Можешь даже поучаствовать. — Он хватает Эдди за руку и дёргает его на себя. — А теперь идём, пока есть время.

Запнувшись о дурацкий порог, Эдди шипит от боли. Он мысленно посылает в адрес горе-проектировщика залп пожеланий не слезать с унитаза всю ближайшую вечность, пока мозг от говна не очистится, но быстро успокаивается. Потому что когда он наконец-то вырывается из плена заботы Стэна, его захватывают чувства схожие с теми, что он испытал в день отъезда из Дерри год с лишним назад.

У Ричи и Майка Эдди бывал не так чтобы часто. Они предпочитали встречаться где-нибудь вне общежития, потому что размер комнат едва ли позволял со всеми удобствами разместиться сразу семи подросткам. Но однажды, когда потребовалось отнести конспект, Эдди всё же поднялся. И взгляд его сразу же зацепился за сдвинутые кровати. Он тогда не стал спрашивать, как не спрашивал и о разных фамилиях, но вопросы множатся по мере того, как крепнет их дружба.

Хотя сейчас это едва ли важно.

Распахнув дверь, Ричи пропускает Эдди вперёд. В комнате оказывается темно, хоть глаз выколи, но про порог Эдди помнит слишком хорошо — ушибленный палец до сих пор пульсирует, поэтому сперва он тщательно переступает его и лишь после этого проходит дальше. Дверь за спиной закрывается с щелчком, отрезав последние крупицы света.

Сделав ещё шаг, Эдди задевает что-то ногой и шипит снова — больше от испуга, потому что неизвестная штука оказывается мягкой и… тёплой?

— Рич, включи уже свет, иначе я подумаю, что ты привёл меня, чтобы скормить какой-нибудь твари. Типа как в «Нечто». — Эдди оборачивается, усиленно вглядываясь в темноту. — Рич?

— Ну я совру, если скажу, что тебя тут совсем никто не поджидает, — отзывается тот, и у Эдди внутри всё дёргается, сердце тяжело ухает в груди. — Но не боись, жрать он тебя вроде не собирается. По крайней мере, пока. Правда, братишка?

Свет зажигается как раз в тот момент, когда Эдди поворачивается и едва не падает от резко ушедшей из-под ног земли. Он прикрывает лицо, пытается сморгнуть выступившую на глазах влагу, и когда ему это удаётся, он видит Майка — тот сидит на стуле и с живейшим интересом смотрит на него в ответ.

— Эм… привет. Не знал, что ты вернулся, — глупо бормочет Эдди, чувствуя, как стремительно холодеют кончики пальцев.

Майк в ответ хмыкает, его глаза ловят отсвет лампы, на миг становятся почти хищными, и у Эдди повторно вздрагивают колени. Это слишком неожиданно. И волнительно. И неожиданно. И…

— Да, только сегодня приехал. Буквально пару часов назад.

Эдди опускает взгляд, облизав резко пересохшие губы.

Как, однако, неловко. То есть ему вроде и хочется шагнуть вперёд, обнять Майка, сказать много слов о том, как его не хватало. Но… тут ведь Ричи. И между ними пока ничего не решено, как бы Эдди ни хотелось обратного.

— Ой, брось, Эдс, вы две недели не виделись, — раздавшийся за спиной голос Ричи звучит почти раздражённо, — давай, запрыгни на него, засоси по самые пятки, я не знаю. Сделай хоть что-нибудь, народ жаждет вина и зрелищ!

Эдди кажется, что он краснеет весь целиком.

— Бип-бип, заткнись, Ричи! — обернувшись, шипит он. — Когда ты уже научишься думать, прежде чем говорить?

— А что? — Тот невозмутимо вздёргивает бровь. — Хочешь сказать, я приукрасил? Хотя, знаешь, — он вдруг хмурится, задумчиво постучав пальцем по подбородку, — кое в чём я всё-таки могу ошибаться — увы, точно не помню, кто на ком верхом сидел. Придётся, наверное, повторить. М?

«О, боже! О, боже, боже, боже!» — проносится в голове Эдди длинной бегущей строкой. Он опять облизывает губы, ощутив себя загнанной в угол мышью. Мысли мгновенно смешиваются в кашу, паника захлёстывает так, что общее недомогание после болезни кажется цветочками.

Ричи знает о том, что произошло в гараже. Значит, Майк тоже в курсе. Вот же дерьмо! Ну как можно было влипнуть настолько крепко?!

— Знаете, что, — выдыхает Эдди, прижав пальцы к переносице, — не знаю уж, что за игры вы затеяли, но я всё ещё недостаточно хорошо себя чувствую, и если у меня поднимется температура, Стэн запрёт меня в комнате ещё на неделю, так что давайте отложим это, скажем, на пару дней? А потом всё обсудим. Типа как взрослые.

Он медленно обходит скрестившего руки на груди Ричи; Майк, провожая его взглядом, так и не двигается с места. Кажется, будто неловкость застывает между ними как желе, прозрачной влажной плёнкой заволакивая воздух. Но Эдди не останавливается — он пятится, пока не упирается спиной в деревянную поверхность. Скользнувшая под ладонью дверная ручка кажется восхитительно прохладной. Эдди мысленно возносит хвалу небесам, надавливает на её и… ничего не происходит. Нахмурившись, он разворачивается к двери и нажимает на ручку ещё раз. И ещё.

— Что за?.. — успевает выдавить он, прежде чем догадка озаряет его яркой вспышкой. — Ричи!

Едва дыша от гнева, Эдди поворачивается, натыкается взглядом на зажатый в пальцах Ричи ключ и, запрокинув голову, стонет. Он должен был догадаться, что с этими двумя просто не получится.

— Рич, открой дверь, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь, — хмуро цедит он.

Ричи хмыкает.

— Охотно верю, Эдс. Более того, если действительно хочешь уйти, никто тебя держать не станет. Но, — он прищуривается, — чтобы получить ключ, нужно будет кое-что сделать.

Волна негодования вскипает в Эдди вместе с возмущением. Ему приходится в буквальном смысле обхватить себя руками, чтобы не подойти и не пнуть Ричи между ног.

— Если это что-то непристойное, богом клянусь, Ричи, я тебя придушу.

Ричи в ответ загадочно пожимает плечами. Эдди становится вдвойне не по себе от его лукавого взгляда. Однако когда он вдруг открывает рот, кладёт несчастный ключ на высунутый язык и, зажав кольцо зубами, улыбается, ему становится в разы хуже.

— Ты… Ты что творишь?! — взвизгивает он, ощутив стиснувший горло рвотный спазм. — Ты хоть понимаешь, сколько микробов сейчас добровольно пихнул себе в рот?! Представляешь, кто до тебя трогал этот ключ?! Сколько у него было болячек?! Вдруг он болел гепатитом или СПИДом, или, не знаю… Может, предыдущий хозяин этой комнаты регулярно в жопе этим ключом ковырялся, а ты… Ты в своём уме вообще?! Скажи, что ты хотя бы с мылом его помыл, прежде чем делать это! Господи, поверить не могу…

Эдди едва не задыхается от возмущения, его почти трясёт, в то время как выражение лица Ричи не меняется ни на йоту. Он молча выслушивает гневную тираду, кольцо ключа тускло поблёскивает между его губ, не позволяя отвести глаза. Так что Эдди сбивается раз, потом — второй и, наконец, замолкает, переводя дыхание. Воздух клубится в лёгких, распирая грудь, горло печёт, щекочет нарастающим кашлем, но для приступа астмы этого, к счастью, пока недостаточно.

— Закончил? — уточняет Ричи.

Из-за ключа во рту он говорит немного шепеляво, и Эдди в ужасе чувствует прокатившуюся по телу волну волнительного возбуждения. Всплеск адреналина будто срывает чеку с гранаты, но до взрыва остаётся несколько секунд. Ещё можно спастись.

Эдди переводит умоляющий взгляд на Майка. Тот, подперев щёку ладонью, смотрит на него в ответ, медленно поглаживая мизинцем нижнюю губу.

Или хотя бы попытаться…

— Рич, — Эдди собирает в кулак всё самообладание, — отдай мне ключ.

— Так забери, — лучезарно улыбается Ричи. — Я же сказал, что никто удерживать тебя силой не станет. Тебе нужно просто подойти и взять.

— То есть руками влезть тебе в рот? — Эдди почти передёргивает.

Глаза Ричи вспыхивают. На губах Майка появляется улыбка.

— Можешь руками, а можешь, — кольцо глухо стукается о зубы, — ну, проявить смекалку.

Эдди цепенеет. Граната без чеки и без того взрывается быстро, но вызов в голосе Ричи, кажется, ускоряет отведённое время тысячекратно. Из Эдди неважный соперник, азарт в нём практически отсутствует, придавленный многолетним надсмотром мамы. Сейчас же его будто толкают в спину. На негнущихся ногах он подходит к Ричи, обхватывает его лицо ладонями и несколько секунд молча смотрит в глаза, надеясь… да хоть на что-нибудь, что сведёт эту ситуацию к шутке и позволит ему выйти сухим из воды. Но затем он перехватывает направленный на них взгляд Майка, в котором мешается всё — пламя и лёд, напряжённое ожидание и нетерпение, и последние тормоза срывает. Порывисто подавшись вперёд, Эдди вжимается ртом в чуть приоткрытые губы Ричи, широко мажет языком по его языку, чтобы подцепить кольцо, и почти сразу же отстраняется. Сплюнув ключ в ладонь, он поднимает отяжелевший взгляд.

— Счастлив?

Он чувствует, как граната внутри начинает взрываться — удивительно неторопливо, будто в замедленной съёмке: её распирает, как дыню, на боках появляются резкие росчерки трещин. Жар накатывает плавной волной. Жар и подкрадывающаяся паника, потому что его поступок выходит за все возможные грани. За все лимиты. Года полтора назад он лишился бы чувств от одной мысли о чём-то подобном, а сейчас сам лезет языком в чужой рот, чтобы забрать ключ, на котором несметное количество микробов. Стэн его точно удавит.

— Браво, Спагетти. — Ричи пару раз хлопает в ладоши. — Честно говоря, я думал, что ты используешь кольцо и зубы, чтобы, ну, не углубляться. Но твой подход нравится мне больше.

Эдди густо краснеет, жар становится ощутимее, ближе.

— Я могу быть свободен или у тебя что-то ещё?

Ричи разводит руками.

— Ты и был свободен, Эдс. Я тебя не держу, Майк, насколько я могу видеть, тоже. Ключ в твоих руках — всё в твоих руках. Но, — добавляет он, когда Эдди успевает дойти до двери и сунуть ключ в замочную скважину, — если хочешь, можешь остаться.

Ноги на миг слабеют, колени едва не подкашиваются, потому что подтекст в его словах более чем явный и только редкостный кретин не смог бы его понять. А Эдди далеко не кретин. Но он всё равно выжидает пару секунд, чтобы взять себя в руки, затем оборачивается так, чтобы кинуть на Ричи взгляд поверх плеча, и уточняет:

— Зачем?

Он не знает, на что рассчитывает, не знает, каких слов ждёт в ответ. И, судя по изогнувшим губы близнецов улыбкам, его отчаянная попытка увильнуть не остаётся незамеченной.

— Затем, что какие бы лица ты сейчас ни корчил, ты хочешь этого, Эдс, — в лоб говорит Ричи, заставив колени Эдди подкоситься повторно. — И мы хотим. Так почему бы не забить на некоторые правила и не начать потакать некоторым своим желаниям?

Эдди гулко сглатывает, снова возвращается к ключу, потому что ну же, один поворот, один шаг — и всё, неловкой ситуации можно будет избежать. Но сжатые до напряжённой дрожи пальцы не слушаются. Что-то мешает ему прорубить собравшуюся вокруг густую душную пелену и вырваться на свободу.

Мягкое прикосновение к плечу заставляет Эдди подскочить. Он судорожно поворачивает голову, едва не сталкивается носами с Майком, глаза которого буквально поглощает темнота радужки. На ум некстати приходит очередное сравнение с бездной, но все мысли растворяются, когда по предплечью к запястью проходится ладонь, между побелевших костяшек проскальзывают пальцы.

— Если тебе нужна помощь, только скажи — я всё сделаю. Мы, — ресницы чуть вздрагивают, сердце пропускает удар, — всё сделаем.

Горло перетягивает спазмом. Эдди молчаливой рыбой таращится на Майка, который, накрыв его пальцы, ждёт слова, действия — чего угодно, и с истеричным восторгом понимает — Ричи прав. Ему и в самом деле хочется остаться, потому что это сильнее, глубже, грязнее. Это то, из-за чего раскапываешь вещи родителей в поисках порно, из-за чего подглядываешь за переодевающейся сестрой и стыдливо комкаешь простыни сразу по пробуждении. Это то, к чему Эдди не привык — он всегда считал себя достаточно хладнокровным для чего-то подобного. Поэтому всё, что обычные подростки переживают год за годом по мере взросления, разом наваливается на него прямо сейчас. Он хочет.

И в этот миг внутреннюю гранату наконец-то разносит окончательно.

Огонь пробегается по венам, по всем нервным окончаниям, застревает в груди, а затем проваливается в низ живота — так тяжело и сильно, что Эдди шумно втягивает носом воздух. Ему не нужно опускать взгляд, чтобы понять — у него уже стоит. И так как пижамные штаны едва ли способны скрыть что-то настолько очевидное, ему остаётся только одно.

Сделав над собой последнее усилие и убедившись, что на поворот ключа это всё также не повлияло, Эдди всем телом подаётся вперёд, перехватывает тихий выдох Майка и прижимается к его губам. Он не думает, действует по наитию, слабо понимая, что случится потом. Поэтому когда в волосы на затылке впутываются пальцы, а в рот проскальзывает язык, он даже не вздрагивает — послушно следует за движениями губ. Послушно следует за Майком, который тут же убирает его руку от ключа, разворачивает и целует опять, но теперь уже сильнее, глубже.

У Эдди кружится голова, тело обмякает настолько, что приходится вцепиться в футболку Майка обеими руками. Его трясёт, качает, будто в сильный шторм, от прилива тошноты желудок завязывается узлом. Рассудок дёргается помехами, как плохо настроенный телевизор, глас разума глохнет под сводами опустевшего сознания. Это так хорошо и так плохо, что когда сзади появляется ещё одно тело, ощущения смазываются одно огромное разноцветное пятно. На дрогнувший от неожиданности живот ложатся широкие ладони, к впадине между шеей и плечом прижимаются губы, кожи касается горячий влажный язык.

Эдди отрывается от Майка в тот же момент, судорожно хватая ртом воздух.

— Эй, расслабься, — шепчет Ричи, пока его руки ловко пробираются под футболку, очерчивают пальцами пупок и чуть ниже — там, где от возбуждения всё тянет, ноет, болит. — Помни, одно твоё слово — и всё прекратится.

Эдди хочется дёргано рассмеяться, пошутить про флюгегехаймен — хоть про что-нибудь, чтобы разрядить собравшийся в воздухе ток. Но слова застревают в горле пробкой. Мысли напоминают перекатывающееся в чаше миксера тесто.

Ладони Ричи проникают под резинку пижамных штанов, проходятся теплом по бёдрам, не задевая член. Эдди стонет и, запрокинув голову, упирается затылком в его плечо, чем тот немедленно пользуется — накрывает его приоткрытый рот губами. Совсем по-другому, не как Майк. Это как чередовать горячее с тёплым, сладкое с солёным — сложно поймать границу, когда становится «не так». Поэтому Эдди отвечает. Изгибается под чужими прикосновениями, тянется за ними, ёрзает и отвечает, несмотря на неудобную позу и то, что шея затекает почти сразу.

Ему всё «так». Он всё ещё хочет.

Ричи прерывает поцелуй, чтобы стянуть с Эдди пижамные штаны. Эдди осторожно вышагивает из упавшей на пол ткани, прислушиваясь к тяжело ухающему в груди сердцу. Но Майк не позволяет ему прийти в себя — пользуясь моментом, он опять прижимает его к груди, увлекая в новый поцелуй. И Эдди снова чувствует руки везде. Ему нравится, что его касаются, нравится, как его касаются — он словно состоит из хрусталя, тончайшего материала, способного рассыпаться в любой момент. Но ещё больше ему нравится, когда Ричи становится на колени, обхватывает ладонями его бёдра и приникает губами к пояснице. Эдди глухо стонет в рот Майка, виснет на нём безвольной тряпкой, отчаянно цепляясь за всё, что только можно. Но его устойчивости, к счастью, хватает, чтобы удержать их обоих на ногах.

— Поверни его, — прорывается сквозь поплывшее сознание.

Эдди не сразу понимает, кому это адресовано. Лишь когда Майк отстраняется и одним сильным движением разворачивает его спиной к себе, суть команды становится ясна.

Глаза останавливаются на застывшем перед ним на коленях Ричи. У Эдди захватывает дух — настолько эротично это выглядит.

— Рич… — едва слышно произносит он.

Ричи тут же вскидывает взгляд. Секунду-другую он смотрит на Эдди так, что у того повторно перехватывает дыхание, затем медленно проводит языком по губам и, подцепив резинку его трусов, стягивает их до самых щиколоток.

Пальцы на ногах поджимаются. Эдди ждёт, что Ричи выдаст шутку, прокомментирует, скажет что-нибудь, что разбавит сгустившуюся атмосферу — словом, сделает хоть что-то из того, что сделал бы старый добрый Ричи Балабол Тозиер.

Но ничего из этого не происходит.

Вместо этого Ричи опять поднимает взгляд, но уже не на Эдди — на Майка, и тот немедленно реагирует. Эдди ёжится, когда с него буквально сдёргивают футболку, прохлада комнаты чувствуется на разгорячённой коже настоящим морозом. Но длится это недолго, потому что на грудь ложатся ладони и Эдди невольно сглатывает, ощутив себя ещё более хрустальным. Майк медленно оглаживает покрытую мурашками кожу, обводит кончиками пальцев соски — Эдди буквально зажимает дрожащий выдох зубами, проглатывает его и смотрит, смотрит до рези в глазах, как руки скользят по животу ниже.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы он сделал? — спрашивает Майк, накрыв ладонями пах, но так и не коснувшись члена.

Сердце Эдди пропускает удар.

— Я… не знаю.

— Давай, Эдс, — подначивает Ричи, его взгляд исподлобья прожигает в Эдди дыру. — Любые, даже самые грязные фантазии. Я верю в тебя.

Эдди чувствует себя слишком уязвимым, чтобы не ответить на такое. Он кривит губы в усмешке, делает над собой усилие, чтобы насмешливо фыркнуть:

— Что, даже отсосёшь, если я захочу?

— О, поверь мне, — вместо Ричи отвечает Майк. Его пальцы вдруг смыкаются на члене, направляют его в сторону Ричи.

С губ Эдди срывается что-то слишком писклявое, позорное. Он зажмуривается, чтобы подавить другие, ещё менее привлекательные звуки, потому что ладонь Майка двигается чертовски медленно и приятно. Он бы, наверное, даже кончил, но…

— Смотри, Эдс, — вкрадчиво произносит Ричи, — фокус. Сейчас твой член исчезнет.

Эдди в ужасе распахивает глаза. Он открывает рот, готовый возмутиться, заорать, выдавить из себя хоть что-нибудь соответствующее случаю, но вместо этого стоит и смотрит, как Ричи касается головки губами, обводит её языком, а потом берёт член так глубоко, что из глаз за малым не начинают сыпаться искры.

— Боже, Рич!.. — выдыхает Эдди, с ног до головы покрывшись испариной.

Майк усмехается прямо ему в ухо.

— Держись, — шепчет он, поддев мочку языком, — это ещё не всё.

«Да куда ещё больше?!» — криком застревает в горле. Но Эдди слишком хорошо, чтобы возмущаться. Ему слишком хорошо даже для того, чтобы просто разговаривать, поэтому он с мычанием откидывается спиной на грудь Майка, запускает пальцы в волосы Ричи и пытается дышать в такт гулким ударам сердца. Жаль, что у него ни черта не получается, потому что Ричи то втягивает член в рот так, что почти давится, то полностью выпускает, мазнув губами по головке. Ситуацию осложняет ещё то, что руки Майка снова оказываются на груди. Его пальцы щекочущими прикосновениями оглаживают соски, пощипывают их, и Эдди кажется, что он проваливается. Он понятия не имеет, какие звуки при этом издаёт, но горло пересыхает, будто его вытирают изнутри губкой.

Подступающий оргазм дёргает низ живота тягучими приятными спазмами. Эдди не контролирует себя, толкается навстречу, стараясь ускорить это ощущение. Однако Ричи отстраняется раньше, чем он успевает кончить. Поднявшись на ноги, он подхватывает подбородок Эдди пальцами, надавливает, заставляя открыть рот, и прижимается. Его губы влажные, горячие, привкус слюны мешается с чем-то не самым приятным, но Эдди не отворачивается. Он пускает язык Ричи в рот, отвечает, обхватив его плечи руками, чтобы быть ещё ближе, чтобы теснее, жарче, чтобы кончить от того, как фантастически Ричи умеет целоваться.

Но Майк вклинивается между ними, спугнув подступающую разрядку.

Повернув Эдди к себе, он тоже целует его, снова меняя внутри все настройки. Это по-другому, словно звучание струны, которую только-только добавили в гитару. Но чем сильнее становится натяжение, тем проще она извлекает нужные звуки. И то, что Майк уже без одежды, Эдди понимает, только когда в его бедро горячо вжимается член.

— Может, переместимся на кровать? — предлагает Ричи, когда ноги Эдди опять начинают дрожать. В его голосе слышится улыбка.

Майк тут же прерывает поцелуй.

— Хорошая идея. — Он подмигивает Эдди. — Что скажешь?

Эдди скажет, что он в ужасе.

Он молчаливо оборачивается на по-прежнему сдвинутые кровати, затем смотрит на Ричи, который тоже успевает раздеться, опускает взгляд на его член и, кажется, меняется в лице, потому что Ричи тут же начинает смеяться.

— Спагетти, вертикальное положение не гарант анальной девственности, трахаться можно и стоя.

— Н-но я…

«…не готов!» — тает на языке. Майк тут же разворачивает его к себе.

— Никто и не требует, — говорит он. — Мы бы сами сейчас не стали, потому что для этого нужна кое-какая подготовка.

— Подготовка? — эхом повторяет Эдди.

— Ну типа анальные бусы, пробки размером с кулак Халка, кольцо эрекции… Ай! — Ричи затыкается, получив пинок, и с тяжким вздохом плюхается на кровать. — Эдс, расслабься. Говорю же, мы позвали тебя, чтобы дать только то, чего ты сам захочешь.

Эдди с мрачным сопением думает, что сам с трудом понимает, чего хочет. Он восемнадцатилетний девственник, весь сексуальный опыт которого сводится к просмотру «Игры Престолов», потому что откровенной порнухой он брезговал и до сих пор брезгует. Но едва он открывает рот, чтобы вступить в затяжные дебаты, Майк приникает к его губам, расталкивая собравшиеся мысли обратно по теням сознания. Эдди прикрывает глаза, содрогнувшись от новой волны возбуждения, потому что пальцы Майка мягко пробегаются по члену. И едва не падает, когда под коленями внезапно оказывается край кровати. К счастью, его успевает подхватить Ричи.

— Ну что, второй раунд? — хмыкает он совсем рядом с ухом, его тёплое дыхание собирает на загривке целую толпу мурашек.

Эдди прижимается спиной к его груди, бестолково шевелит ногами, пытаясь забраться на кровать целиком. Ричи подтягивает его одним сильным рывком.

Майк устраивается сверху, так что Эдди оказывается зажатым между ними. Он нависает, придвигается, снова целует — отчаянно и горячо, будто опасается упустить момент. Эдди старается отвечать, но скользнувший по шее язык Ричи срывает с губ протяжный стон. Который становится громче, когда мягкое влажное прикосновение сменяет ощутимый укус.

Эдди сжимает в кулаке покрывало, зажмуривается до цветных кругов под веками. Он запрокидывает голову, стремясь продлить это ощущение. И Майк тут же пользуется моментом — приникает к его шее губами с другой стороны, чтобы также оставить засос.

Эдди кажется, что в него бросают зажжённой спичкой. Он цепляется за плечо Майка, за руку Ричи, чтобы удержаться от неминуемого падения, влажные ладони скользят по настолько же влажной коже. Тело будто обретает невесомость, застыв где-то в подпространстве, где-то между. Но когда Майк вдруг прижимается своим членом к его, а затем обхватывает их ладонью, что-то тяжёлое и липкое буквально вдавливает его в грудь Ричи. Размазывает.

Эдди не большой поклонник мастурбации, дрочить он предпочитал только в крайних случаях, потому что это вызывало у него странные ощущения. Но когда Майк медленно, не сводя с Эдди напряжённого взгляда, начинает двигать рукой, его словно переключают. Кожа, кажется, покрывается вторым слоем испарины, вдохи проваливаются сразу в желудок, минуя лёгкие. Постепенно нарастающий темп заставляет толкаться в ответ, навстречу, сдавливающий пах спазм превращается в тугую спираль.

Эдди кусает губы, пытаясь отвлечься хоть на что-нибудь, чтобы не кончить сию же секунду. И, к счастью, у него оказывается целый Ричи в распоряжении. Поэтому он собирает в кулак оставшиеся силы, сдвигается так, чтобы можно было дотянуться поцелуем до губ, и берёт в руку его член. Сдавленный горячий выдох в рот становится лучшим ответом на его действия.

Комната начинает кружиться спустя несколько мгновений. Эдди снова чувствует приближающийся оргазм, двигается навстречу движениям Майка отрывисто, почти с отчаянием. Он кусает губы Ричи, жмурится от дёргающих низ живота ощущений и, кажется, совсем не попадает в ритм, пытаясь доставить ему удовольствие. Но Ричи не протестует. Его пальцы путаются в волосах, тянут, сжимают в кулаке, толкающийся в ладонь член становится скользким от смазки. Так что когда Эдди всё-таки кончает с громким протяжным стоном, Ричи приходит к финишу тоже. Майк отстаёт от них всего на несколько секунд.

— Это было… вау… — выдавливает Ричи, когда Майк, выдохнув, падает на кровать рядом с ним.

— Да, — эхом повторяет тот, — вау.

Эдди лежит ни жив ни мёртв. Он тоже сползает, укладывается по другую от Ричи сторону и несколько секунд прислушивается к постепенно замедляющемуся сердцебиению. У него нет слов, нет мыслей — он как коробка, из которой вытряхнули всё содержимое. И если его сейчас спросят, как он планирует жить с этим дальше, он не сможет ответить.

— Эй, Эдс, — Ричи поворачивает голову, Майк приподнимается на локтях, — ты как?

— Противно, — честно отвечает Эдди и с отвращением смотрит на свой живот.

Быстро остывающая сперма вызывает не самые приятные ощущения, хочется немедленно убежать в душевую, но для этого придётся вставать, одеваться, топать через весь коридор. Так себе занятие, когда по коже растекается что-то… подобное.

— Господи. — Ричи, посмеиваясь, привстаёт, тянется куда-то через Майка, затем опять возвращается к Эдди и тщательно стирает все следы преступления салфетками. Кажется, у него на все случаи жизни есть аргументы — это поражает и восхищает одновременно.

— И часто вы, ребята, занимаетесь чем-то подобным? — как бы между делом интересуется Эдди, когда Ричи запрокидывает руку, чтобы бросить салфетки на пол. Он старается, чтобы голос звучал непринуждённо, буднично, но получается всё равно нервно.

Ричи, хмыкнув, дёргает уголками губ.

— Ты о чём? — уточняет Майк.

— Ну… — Эдди неопределённо взмахивает рукой. — Вот этим. Типа… — Он чувствует, как начинает краснеть.

— Часто ли мы затаскиваем в своё логово невинных мальчиков и совращаем их? — подсказывает Ричи.

Эдди краснеет сильнее.

— Я не про это!.. Вернее, не совсем про это. Я просто… не знаю, как это назвать.

— Групповушка! — радостно отзывается Ричи и тут же получает шлепок по животу от Майка. Звук получается красивый, сочный.

— Нечасто, — говорит Майк, пока Ричи делает вид, что корчится от страданий. — Ты у нас первый.

— Оу. — Эдди на мгновение опускает взгляд. — Первый — в смысле, первый, с кем вы попытались? Или первый, кто согласился?

Ричи, хрюкнув от смеха, перекатывается на бок. Он подпирает голову ладонью, смотрит на Эдди с таким обожанием, что становится неловко. Майк тоже перекладывается поудобнее, упирается подбородком в плечо брата.

— Ты — первый, кто вообще натолкнул нас на эту идею. Дело в том, что мы с Майки… — Ричи бросает на того мимолётный взгляд. — Как бы это сказать. В общем, у нас куда больше общего, чем остальные привыкли видеть. Нам нравятся одни и те же вещи.

— Одни и те же люди, — подхватывает Майк.

— Одна и та же музыка.

— Книги.

— Фильмы.

— Блюда.

— А ещё…

— Я понял! — вклинивается Эдди. — Понял, можете не продолжать. — Он пару секунд молчит, а затем недоверчиво хмурится. — Погодите, но если вы такие дофига похожие и всё такое, почему вы одеваетесь и выглядите так, будто один — выпускник Гарварда, а второй — местной помойки?

— Ауч, Эдс, — Ричи с оскорблённым видом прижимает ладонь к груди, — в самое сердце! Ты жесток.

— Из-за родителей, — спокойно поясняет Майк, затем перехватывает взгляд Ричи и тут же добавляет: — Из-за мамы. Она так сильно путала нас, что едва не угодила в психушку, когда собралась в гости к бабушке и вместо меня взяла Ричи.

— А это что, такая большая проблема? — изумляется Эдди.

— Гигантская! — Ричи нарочно выпучивает глаза.

— Мама и Ричи, — быстро произносит Майк, — не сильно ладят.

— Боже, Майки, да она меня ненавидит — называй вещи своими именами. Знал бы ты, сколько я нового о себе услышал в той поездке — ух, дух захватывает!

Майк в ответ поджимает губы, но тем не менее спорить не торопится.

— Это из-за отца, ты же знаешь.

— Знаю, — Ричи пожимает плечами, — поэтому мы разделились на правильного сына и неправильного сына. На Майки и Ричи. На Уилера и Тозиера. Хотя я всё равно настаиваю, что мы от разных отцов — как-то же вышло, что ты получился нормальным, а я — дерьмовым!

Эдди прикусывает губу, чувствуя себя максимально неловко. Вот в чём дело. Как хорошо, что ему в своё время хватило такта, чтобы не влезать.

Майк закатывает глаза.

— В любом случае, — с нажимом говорит он, снова переключив внимание на притихшего Эдди, — всё это — театр, к которому мы привыкли. Людям так проще различать нас, меньше неловких ситуаций, всё такое.

— Сейчас это звучит почти странно, — Ричи пожимает плечами, — потому что в детстве мы могли подраться за пару понравившихся кед.

— И маме приходилось покупать одинаковые, — со смешком заканчивает Майк.

Эдди тоже хочется улыбнуться. Он пытается представить близнецов в абсолютно одинаковой одежде, с одинаковыми стрижками, и его пробирает первозданным ужасом. Хотя его всё равно удивляет, как родная мать могла между ними путаться.

— Это странно, — бормочет Эдди. — Вы ведь такие разные. То есть поначалу я тоже принял вас за одного человека, ну, тогда, в библиотеке, но сейчас мне кажется, что в вас куда больше различий. Даже внешне. — Он встряхивает головой, не обращая внимания на впившиеся в него взгляды, и продолжает: — А как с людьми? В смысле, можно купить одинаковую одежду, заказать одинаковые блюда, но одинаковых людей не так уж много. И раз уж я первый, кто с вами «сообразил на троих», как вы справлялись раньше?

Майк и Ричи переглядываются.

— Делились, — хмыкает Ричи. — Определяли, кому выбранный человек симпатизирует больше и отступали, если игра шла в чужие ворота.

Эдди чуть приоткрывает рот.

— И вы… ну, никому не было обидно? Никогда не хотелось отстоять свой интерес?

Он дёргается, когда ладонь Ричи ложится на его живот. Прикосновение тёплое, приятное, ни капли не интимное, но внутри всё равно вязко растекается томление.

— Насильно мил не будешь, Эдс. Когда осознаёшь это и принимаешь, жить становится проще.

— А со мной тогда что? — не унимается Эдди. Он изо всех сил старается отвлечься от того, Ричи легонько поглаживает пальцами кожу над пупком. — Вы типа что, не смогли меня поделить?

— Боже, — выдыхает Ричи и поворачивается к Майку. — Я-то думал, что мы откроем тайны этой истории только нашим внукам, чтобы та передавалась из уст в уста следующим поколениям… Ай! — Очередной шлепок получается сочнее, Эдди пытается не думать, по какому именно месту прошлась ладонь Майка. — В принципе, ты почти прав. То есть когда мы тебя заприметили, решили провернуть привычную схему: притащить в общий круг, сблизиться, сравнить результаты в дружеском матче. Но ты оказался чертовски непоколебимым.

Эдди прошибает неприятным ощущением, томная нега, застыв на секунду, быстро рассеивается.

— Погодите, — он чувствует, как в душе закипает недовольство, — в каком это смысле «притащить в общий круг»? Хотите сказать, что ещё в библиотеке на меня глаз положили?

Из горла Ричи вырывается что-то похожее на стон.

— Майки, давай ты.

— Хотим сказать, — легко подхватывает тот, — что тебе чертовски идут шорты. И веснушки. И незамутнённая радость от переезда в Портленд, несмотря на то что это далеко не лучшее место. Страшно представить, в каком из адских городов этого штата ты вырос. И, кстати, твоя мама, ну, жуткая женщина. Ты точно её сын?

Эдди захлёбывается воздухом. В памяти вереницей проносятся кадры с заселения, въезд Стэна, пинок по чемодану, который перекинул его через порог, и голос — голос…

Ричи!

— Так вы… ещё тогда?

— Полдня потом караулили, когда въедет твой сосед, чтобы понять — выручать тебя или нет. Хорошо, что им оказался Стэн.

— Господи. — Эдди накрывает лицо ладонями, но быстро убирает их, впивается сердитым взглядом в лицо Майка. — Какого хрена вы тогда полгода тянули? Я чуть не сдох от одиночества!

— Воу, Спагетти, — Ричи поднимает руки в защитном жесте, — остынь. Не наша вина, что ты нас в упор не замечал. Знаешь, сколько раз мы сталкивались с тобой в коридорах?

— После библиотеки — да, знаю, сраное постоянно.

— Вот видишь. Это потому, что только после библиотеки ты наконец-то стал обращать на нас внимание.

— То есть подойти и просто познакомиться не судьба?

— Эй! Умные мысли не всегда приходят сразу. К тому же, ты прятался от нас!

— Да потому что вы вели себя как… — Эдди запинается, имя Генри Бауэрса обжигает язык. — Как плохие ребята. Я боялся, что вы начнёте меня задирать.

Ричи и Майк опять обмениваются взглядами, только теперь куда более хмурыми.

— Это было тупо с нашей стороны, — произносит Майк, — прости, если напугали.

Набирающая мощь обида тут же застывает, теряет остроту. Эдди, выдохнув, отвечает бледной улыбкой.

— Забей, это уже в прошлом. На ваше счастье я столкнулся с Беверли, иначе плакали бы ваши планы.

— Ну… — Ричи поджимает губы, опустив взгляд.

В груди опять дёргает нехорошим предчувствием.

— Что? — буркает Эдди, уже зная, что услышанное ему не понравится.

— План «Беверли Марш атакует» был разработан заранее. Сработал он, правда, совсем не так, потому что вы должны были пересечься ну никак не в женском туалете и точно не при таких обстоятельствах. Но всё обернулось даже лучше. Бев была очарована и пообещала отрезать нам яйца, если мы тебя обидим.

— Вы… — Эдди глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь понять, что в нём вызывает эта информация. Вроде ничего криминального, но всё равно не сильно приятно. — А дальше? Что было ещё?

— Если ты про нашу стремительно вспыхнувшую симпатию — это воля рока!

— Рич!

— Я серьёзно! Музыка нас связала. Причём вас с Майком — в буквальном смысле.

Эдди задерживает дыхание, вспомнив жаркий поцелуй в гараже.

— Это что, тоже было частью плана?

— Ну, почти, — пожимает плечами Майк. — Обычно мы даём друг другу шанс проявить себя — так сказать, выведать невербальным методом у объекта симпатии, кого он предпочитает. Но… — он косится на Ричи, — тогда что-то пошло не так. Я просто не смог удержаться.

Горло перехватывает, Эдди тяжело сглатывает. Да, что-то определённо пошло не так — настолько, что ему после этого пришлось запереться в уборной и спешно ликвидировать последствия этого «не так», пока остальные не заметили.

— Ну а я принял правила игры, — продолжает Ричи. — То есть не то чтобы я не хотел тебя целовать, Спагетти, я жаждал этого примерно со дня твоего заселения, но я, знаешь ли, предпочитаю откладывать вкусное на потом. — Он пару раз дёргает бровями.

Эдди, насупившись, замолкает.

— Ну и когда вы поняли, что я не могу просто взять и выбрать? — буркает он наконец.

Майк тяжко вздыхает, Ричи на секунду отводит взгляд.

Эдди понимает, что следующее не понравится ему ещё сильнее.

— Скажем так, план «Беверли Марш атакует» претерпел некоторые изменения, но всё равно сработал как часы.

Эдди в шоке открывает рот.

— Стоп! — Он начинает барахтаться, чтобы принять сидячее положение. — Вы что, серьёзно? Беверли?!

— Кто-то же должен был поставить тебе мозги на место, — жалобно улыбается Ричи. — И никто, кроме Бев, у которой была довольно… занятная ситуация с Беном и Биллом, не смог бы справиться лучше.

— «Была»?! Получается, сейчас между Беверли, Биллом и Беном ничего нет?

— Кроме детской влюблённости? Не. Когда они учились в средней школе, что-то и происходило. Но к моменту нашего перевода к ним оно поутихло, а сейчас и вовсе стало чем-то почти платоническим.

Эдди опять замолкает, пытаясь переварить сказанное. Он не может не верить в искренность Беверли, такие эмоции просто нереально сыграть, даже если полностью вжиться в роль. Значит, она пересказывала что-то прошлое, делилась опытом. И, тем не менее, она даже не попыталась его отговорить!

Им точно будет что обсудить при следующей встрече.

Набрав в грудь воздуха, Эдди отворачивается и спускает ноги с кровати. На сегодня с него достаточно впечатлений, нужно как-то свыкнуться с новым положением вещей и, по возможности, не прибить никого, потому что последнее слово в списке испытываемых им эмоций — самообладание. И то жирно перечёркнуто. Дважды.

— Мне пора, а то Стэн будет волноваться, — бормочет он, поднимаясь.

Тело всё ещё ощущается ватным, колени едва гнутся, но он всё равно умудряется подобрать вещи и парой сбивчивых движений натянуть их на себя. Закончив, он нервным движением разглаживает на животе футболку, затем, оглянувшись, перехватывает направленные на него взгляды. И в который раз за вечер ему становится не по себе.

— Ну что ещё?

— Майк? — Ричи легко перебрасывает эстафету.

Тот растягивает губы в подобии улыбки.

— Я бы сказал, что Стэн едва ли ждёт тебя сегодня, так что… — медленно произносит он.

Эдди прикрывает глаза. Он мысленно считает до десяти, вдыхает как можно глубже, готовясь выдать целую тираду о предательстве и вероломстве, но выдавливает только:

— Как же я вас, блять, ненавижу. Всех! — и хлопает дверью.

**Эпилог**

Спустя ещё пару дней Эдди всё-таки возвращается в колледж. Он опасливо ходит по коридорам, заглядывает за каждый угол, чувствует себя так, будто вернулся на первый курс и снова прячется от кое-каких личностей. Ему неловко. Так сильно неловко, что он даже в общем чате старается не отсвечивать. Однако когда на горизонте показывается Беверли, он решительно хватает её за руку и затаскивает за первую попавшуюся дверь. К счастью, это оказывается не туалет, а пустующая аудитория, так что Эдди чувствует что-то похожее на облегчение.

— Итак, — повернувшись, изрекает он.

Беверли, дёрнув бровью, повторяет:

— Итак?

Незамутнённость её взгляда и искренность улыбки заставляет внутренности съёживаться, но Эдди не для того копил в себе чёртову решимость, чтобы поддаться. Он хмуро скрещивает руки на груди и максимально обличающим тоном спрашивает:

— Ничего не хочешь объяснить?

— Например? — В глазах Беверли пляшут отсветы потолочных ламп, гудение которых давит на голову.

— Например, как девушка, которой я доверял, за которую готов был пойти в огонь и воду, умудрилась согласиться на вероломное предательство, чтобы свести меня с двумя самыми невыносимыми придурками этой вселенной?

Беверли, озадаченно моргнув, заливается смехом. Она плюхается на ближайший стул, достаёт пачку сигарет, но, вспомнив, что они не на улице, ограничивается тем, что начинает вертеть её в пальцах.

— Боже, Эдвард, сколько патетики! Тебе бы речи писать, честно.

Эдди это не устраивает. Ему нужно знать, что происходит в её жизни, потому что о его она, кажется, знает всё, и это пиздец как нечестно.

— Бев! — Он хмурится сильнее.

Беверли в ответ вздыхает. Между ними снова личное — и теперь это нарочно и по-настоящему, так что деваться некуда.

— Я не врала, если ты об этом, — говорит она, опустив взгляд на пачку. — Между мной, Биллом и Беном действительно были отношения. Но это в прошлом.

— Почему? — настойчиво спрашивает Эдди. Ему важно знать ответ, потому что если его, Ричи и Майка ждёт в будущем что-то подобное, есть ли смысл вообще начинать.

Беверли снова вздыхает. Она откидывается на спинку стула, смотрит на Эдди так, что у того сжимается что-то внутри. В груди вспыхивает запоздалое сожаление, что он вообще это затеял, потому что взгляд Беверли постепенно становится темнее, настороженнее. Но сдать назад, попросить забить и забыть он не успевает, потому что Беверли продолжает:

— Ты ведь знаешь Грету? Грету Кин. — Эдди медленно кивает. — Так вот она училась с нами, ну, в тот момент. И она была влюблена в Билла. Поэтому когда она узнала — увидела, быть может, проследила или я не знаю, — какие отношения нас связывают, обо мне стали говорить… весьма неприятные вещи.

Внутренности сжимаются сильнее. Эдди противно от мысли, что он заставляет Беверли опять переживать это, потому что Грета всё ещё ненавидит, всё ещё мстит — он лично оттирал со стен обидные высказывания, пока она сама не посоветовала забить.

— И когда это дошло до отца, — хмыкает Беверли, — моя жизнь превратилась в ад. Ну, знаешь, отец-одиночка, перманентный страх, что дочка вырастет распущенной, а тут такие слухи. Разбираться он не стал, да и смысл, если сказанное было правдой — его малышка действительно состояла в отношениях сразу с двумя парнями. Ништяк запись в личном деле, да?

Эдди сглатывает, присаживается перед Беверли на корточки. Она не отдёргивает руки, когда он накрывает её пальцы ладонями.

— Бев, прости, я…

— Это было решение Билла, — перебивает она. — Когда я пришла в школу с очередным синяком, он первым сказал, что дальше так продолжаться не может. Поэтому мы типа остались друзьями. И до сих пор дружим.

Пожевав губу, Эдди вздыхает. Да уж, ништяк.

— А как же чувства?

Беверли пожимает плечами, снова улыбнувшись.

— Переросли во что-то большее, — говорит она с такой любовью, что Эдди чувствует, как вцепившаяся в лёгкие ледяная рука разжимает пальцы. — Они стали крепкой привязанностью. Хотя Бен, кажется, по-прежнему влюблён.

— А Билл? — с трудом проталкивая слова сквозь пересохшее горло, спрашивает Эдди.

Глаза Беверли весело сверкают, когда она бросает на него взгляд.

— Билл — тоже. Но уже не в меня. — Она прикрывает губы ладонью, когда лицо Эдди вытягивается. — Боже, не смотри так, я совсем не ревную! То есть, согласись, странно было бы, если бы мы до старости держались друг за друга и за то, что случилось в средней школе. Так что я счастлива, что Билл сумел, ну, отпустить. Он перерос это и сделал шаг вперёд. Я им горжусь.

От Эдди не ускользает, с каким теплом Беверли произносит это, его пронизывает такой нежностью, что хочется обнять её, спрятать в себе и защищать, пока останутся силы. Даром, что Беверли сама кого хочешь сможет защитить.

— А ты? — решается Эдди. — Что насчёт тебя?

Щёки Беверли вдруг мажет румянцем, она вспыхивает, будто светиться изнутри начинает. Эдди пробирает мурашками от резкого контраста, потому что до этого они говорили отнюдь не о приятных вещах.

— А я недавно получила письмо. Вернее, как письмо — открытку. Там был стих.

Эдди дёргает бровью, улыбается в ответ на её улыбку.

— Признание?

— Оно самое. Так что, кажется, я теперь тоже влюблена. Чуть-чуть, совсем капельку.

От послышавшейся в этих словах хрупкой радости желание прижать её к себе усиливается.

— Не боишься, что он может оказаться не тем? В смысле, что чувства будут не такими, какие были между тобой, Биллом и Беном?

Беверли качает головой, снова поднимает взгляд. Лукавство в её глазах с лихвой перекрывает беспокойство, и Эдди против воли расслабляется.

— О, поверь, он именно тот, — срываясь на смешки, говорит она. — Я знаю это наверняка.

Эдди, хмыкнув, пожимает плечами. Его раздирает любопытством, хочется вытянуть из Беверли все подробности, но вместо этого он поднимается, протягивает ей ладонь, чтобы помочь встать, и шагает к выходу из аудитории. К чёрту. Пусть всё идёт своим чередом.

По пути к выходу из колледжа они разговаривают о всякой ерунде. Обсуждают зачётную неделю, жалуются на оценки контрольных и несправедливость преподавателей, которые нахально пользуются своей властью над студентами. Поэтому когда у дверей их встречает Бен, Эдди почти вздрагивает. Учитывая, что учится он едва ли не на другом конце Портленда, видеть его тут как минимум неожиданно.

— Я тут… это… — начинает тот, завидев, что Беверли не одна, и смущённо опускает взгляд.

— Мы собрались в библиотеку, — говорит за него Беверли. — Хочешь с нами?

Эдди во все глаза смотрит, как она легко подхватывает ладонь Бена, переплетая пальцы, и, покачав головой, тяжело проглатывает скопившиеся во рту вопросы. Сердце, кажется, проваливается куда-то за пределы вселенной. Но набрасываться на них сейчас бестактно и глупо, потому что в глазах Беверли снова собирается вся беззащитность мира, глаза Бена вторят её уязвимым счастьем.

Всё своим чередом, напоминает себе Эдди, никаких резких скачков. Поэтому он молча машет им рукой и, едва те исчезают за поворотом, прижимает ладонь к груди. Ну охренеть новости! Интересно, кто-нибудь ещё в курсе?

Решив не заострять на этом внимание, Эдди возвращается в реальность и тут же вспоминает о собственных проблемах. Он снова воровато оглядывается, шарит по толпе студентов глазами — к счастью, коридор заполоняют сплошь незнакомые лица. Однако когда он расслабляется, шагает за пределы здания с намерением мелкими перебежками домчать до общежития, в спину прилетает громкое «Эй, Эдс!». И сердце повторно уходит в пятки, только теперь стремительнее и ощутимее.

Едва не захлебнувшись воздухом, Эдди медленно поворачивается. Он ожидает всего — потопа, пожара, нападения гигантского паукообразного клоуна, в конце концов. Но когда перед ним предстают Ричи и Майк в одинаковых чёрных джинсах с дырками на коленях, в одинаковых синих футболках и серых пальто, это бьёт круче, чем что-либо. К тому же ни на одном из них нет очков, а это значит…

Эдди прикрывает глаза, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох.

Оценив реакцию, Майк и Ричи смотрят друг на друга, смеются, их явно забавляет отразившийся на лице Эдди шок — шоу явно затевалось неспроста. Но Эдди не зря провёл с этими придурками так много времени, простейшими фокусами его с толку не собьёшь. Поэтому он растягивает губы в улыбке, подходит.

— Привет, Ричи, — кивает он одному, затем переводит взгляд на второго. — Майк. — И, повернувшись, тут же уходит, бросив напоследок: — Мне сейчас некогда, надо нагонять материал, потом поговорим.

Ему не нужно видеть замешательство в их глазах, он прекрасно знает, что попал в точку. Но стоит ему сделать пару шагов, его нагоняет окрик:

— Эдс! — Он оглядывается поверх плеча, ловит взгляд Ричи и чувствует, как щёки обдаёт жаром. — Приходи сегодня вечером к нам. Позаниматься. Вместе же интереснее — сам знаешь.

Приходится сделать над собой усилие, чтобы фыркнуть в ответ. Большого ума не нужно, чтобы понять, на что именно он намекает, а Эдди далеко не дурак, несмотря на то что его виртуозно обводили вокруг пальца столько времени. И хоть он до сих пор думает, что эти близнецы чертовски разные, практически диаметрально непохожие друг на друга во всех отношениях, кое-что в них всё-таки потрясающе одинаковое — они оба наглухо ебанутые. А ещё он знает, что, несмотря на вскипевший в душе протест, он поднимется на этаж выше этим вечером. Потому что согласен — вместе заниматься действительно интереснее.


End file.
